


Famously in love

by Ballieforever



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-02 20:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 50,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13326090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballieforever/pseuds/Ballieforever
Summary: Allie Novak aka DJ Alliecat is the hottest DJ in the country, everyone wants her, she feels alone.Bea Smith is a divorcee with a 18 year old that is in college. Bea wrote a hit book on living in abusive relationship's. Women all over the world that have had abusive relationship's had found her book to help them. Bea felt alone, will she and Allie find love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my mind. Yes I know another story, haha..I hope you enjoy it

Allie Novak was the hottest DJ in the country, she had gigs everywhere. Her friend Kaz became her manager, she was more like a mama to Allie. Kaz had suggested hiring girl's from the shelter they stayed at one point. They called themselves the red right hand because Allie had a thing for wearing red, even her equipment was red. 

"Bubba you all set up for the gig tonight?"

"Ya mama I am" Allie said sipping her beer

"You don't seem happy about it, last week you were all excited"

"Ya well things change mama" Kaz sat down next to Allie and made her look at her.

"Bubba are you using again?" Allie looked away, she was ashamed that she had issues staying clean. She slipped from time to time, she would just get into party mode and go with it.

"I'm fine, I had one hit that's it, just relax"

"That's how it start Allie, and then you lose everything you worked hard for"

"I don't give a fuck Kaz, now leave me alone"

"No, we have to get you ready, the publishing company is throwing a huge party for their newest writer who's apparently taking number 1 spot in the country plus other countries"

"Fine, let's go get ready, for some boring party"

\-----

"Maxine why did you guy's decide to throw me a party, in a bar"

"I didn't make the decision, the higher ups did"

"Well I'm glad they let you stay on as my go to person, I really don't want to deal with the annoying higher ups"

"Thank you, I think" Maxine said laughing as bea swatted her arm.

"You know what I mean, you have become such a good friend helping me with the publishing. God I can't remember how many nights we stayed up, re writing shit for them to be happy"

"Love, I got you your outfit out, not let's finish getting ready, then we will do your make up last"

"Thanks Liz, I appreciate you coming alone on the road with me taking care of this shit"

"Hey thanks for giving me a shot, not many people are willing to hire someone who was in prison"

"Yeah well the board wasn't easy to deal with to convince them 3 ex prisoner's would be safe with me. Where the hell is Boomer and Franky anyways?"

"Boomer went to fill the SUV up, and Franky is probably talking to Bridget again"

"Fucksakes that women is supposed to guard me, and she's like a love sick puppy"

"Who knew a Book writer would need a body guard" Maxine said laughing

"Yeah I know right, but there are some crazy people out there. And we both know since Harry, I can't handle people touching me or being in my bubble to long"

"Yes sweetie we know, your sessions with Bridget helping the nightmares?" 

"Yes and no, I don't think anyone will be able to help me with the past scars" Bea looked down, she was ashamed of what she let Harry do to her 19 year's. Now they have been divorced and him in prison for 2 year's. She wrote the book to help get over the shit she went through, didn't think people would actually care. 2 year's later she's wrote a book and travel's speaking at functions and does book signings still. Her book doing really well all over the world.

"Well love all done, now your ready to go party with all the 20 year olds" Bea flipped her off

"Thanks alot Liz, I'll have fun babysitting" they all laughed

"Hey red sorry, got busy on the phone" she said wiggling her eyebrows

"Sick Franky I don't want to know, let's go." They walked to the SUV, "you think you can handle watching my back tonight?"

"Ya red I'm good, and Boomer is coming in to help"

"Why?"

"Cause the DJ Alliecat chick is off the chain apparently, the place with probably be packed"

"DJ Alliecat?" Bea let out a laugh, she thought that was the most adorable name she ever heard

"Yeah well I heard she's a player and loves to party"

"Seems like someone else I know"

"Come on Red, I'm a good girl now, no drugs and 1 girl"

"Better stay that way, I watched you fall apart and head to prison"

"I know I had anger problems, you know that"

Bea took franky's hand and squeezed it "you have become a beautiful kind women, I'm proud of you"

"Thanks Red if it wasn't for you, all those year's and no my Gidge I wouldn't be here"

"Umm boss we are here" Boomer said from the front

"Thanks Boomer, go park and come right in okay"

"Yeah boss got it"

"Please call me Bea Boomer, we are friends, you just happened to work for me"

"Ya sorry Bea, see you guy's in a min"

Franky got out and let Bea out, as thought the line up was huge and many many women screamed her name. She smiled and waved and went to the bouncer who let them in, and they told him one more bigger lady named Boomer was coming in. They walked to the RSVP table that happened to be close to the DJ booth. It was in perfect line, so Bea could watch the DJ at work. 

"Hi Mrs Smith, I'm Troy and I own this club. What can I get you to start?"

"A bottle of beer would be great thanks"

"Anything for you miss?" 

"Na I'm on duty so shouldn't drink"

"Franky it's fine, she will have a beer and so will Boomer so make it 3 beers"

"Are you sure red?"

"Ya a beer or two won't hurt you"

"Fuck this place is packed and I'm excited to hear dj Alliecat live, I heard she's amazing"

Allie got up, and headed to the stage, she was feeling nervous like she usually did but tonight seemed different. Her body was shaking in anticipation. She went to her set up, and looked around the room. She saw lots of familiar faces, seems she had a group of women who likes to her follow her. She then scanning the room saw a women with lots of tats talking with a women with Red hair. The red head turned her head, and saw Allie staring at her. She smiled and went back to talking to franky.

Allie shook her head, she started up Introducing herself

"Hi everyone welcome to the stations club, and i am DJ Alliecat"  
She saw the red head staring at her and had the biggest smile when Allie said her dj name, which made Allie smile back. The red head blushing and looking down to the floor. 

Allie doing her music watching everyone, but her eyes kept falling on the red head, that had women surrounding her all the time. Allie looked down, and looked up to find the biggest brown eyes looking at her as she danced right in front of Allie. Women surrounding Bea and trying to dance with her. She just laughed and kept dancing, when someone got to close franky would go tell them to back off. No one was allowed to touch the red head, Allie seemed alright with that, she felt happy no one could touch the goddess that stood in front of her. Her time was up, she put on a music list and let people dance. She headed over to get a beer and drank half of it. She got up and went to where the red head was still dancing. She pushed her way through the women and ignored the women who were trying to get her attention. She went in front of the red head and started to dance, she moved in closer and closer to Bea. Who just smiled and danced, she saw the tattoo girl come to get her to move. Then what she saw next made her smile really big, she saw the red head signal to the Burnett it was okay. They danced together, and eyes only on one another. 

Allie went and grabbed Bea, and brought her close put her lip's by the red heads ear "hi I'm Allie Novak, aka DJ Alliecat" she felt Bea's body shake, she stepped back a little and looked at her face

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, i..I...fuck i haven't had this much fun ever. But it was laughing because I truly think your DJ name is absolutely adorable"

Allie giggled, "hey I'm a badass, but seriously you like the name?"

"Yeah I do, Alliecat, yup that's what I'm calling you"

"Beautiful you can call me anything you want, as long as you're calling my name"

Bea's face went red again and she looked down trying to hide the smile that was there. She looked up at Allie

"I'm sorry Alliecat I'm not gay"

"I don't care what you are, now come and sit with me and let's party, after you tell me your name"

"It's Bea Smith"

Franky and Boomer watched in disbelief, Bea Smith was smiling and letting a complete stranger touch her even flirt with her. They went with the two girls as they sat at Bea's table. 

"Alliecat I heard about you, and what your about. I'm not the girl you wanna hangout with nothing is going to happen between us"

"Yeah okay, how about you and I be friends? We all can use a good friend" Allie said flashing her cheeky grin

"God you are adorable, seriously how old are you?"

"28 why?" Bea broke out laughing, Allie looking at her with eye brow raised

"I'm to old for you Alliecat, we would simply not have anything in common, you should go find a girl your age and have fun"

"Bea, I don't care what age you are, I just like looking at ya, your simply the hottest women I have ever seen"

Bea blushed again, not sure exactly why she never blushed this much. 

"Fine Allie Novak we can be friends, but that's it"

"Whatever you say beautiful, now let's exchange numbers"


	2. Chapter 2

Bea groaned her phone was going off, she rolled over trying to find it. She like someone was playing drums in her head, how much did I drink last night? She finally found her phone, and didn't bother looking to see who it was

"Hello" Bea rasped over the line

"Mum are you okay?" Debbie asked with concern over the phone

"Yes I think so, I feel like dying but that's okay"

"Would it happen to be from the club party you were at?"

"Yeah, i drank more then I should have I guess"

"Yeah, well you might want to check out your social media"

"Ohh no, I'm still learning how to use those bloody things. Was it bad?"

"Well you seemed to be enjoying your time, with DJ Alliecat apparently. There are photos of you two everywhere"

"We danced a little, and talked a bit. Now like I was doing anything bad."

"Still mum do you have any idea what she's know for?"

"Yes yes okay Franky told me. Plus some older blonde came over and said some private word's to Franky. Then Franky told her it was time to go"

"Well stay away from mum, she's bad news" 

"Yes okay, fine. I'm going now, I need to find something for my headache, and some water. Love you"

"Too the moon and back, bye mum"

Bea hung up her phone, god I feel like my head's gonna explode. She stumbled out of her bed in her hotel room. She went out of the room, into the little kitchen area stumbling in her purse for pain killer's. She grabbed a couple and took them with water. She heard a knock at the door, she stumbled over to the door. She whipped it open, and wasn't expecting DJ Alliecat standing there with coffee and breakfast.

"What the fuck? Alliecat how did you find me?"

"Can I come in, or is this how you treat all your friends" she then flashing her a cheeky grin, making Bea smile even when she felt like dying

"Sorry, yes please come in. All though I'm getting warnings from everyone to stay away from you"

Allie walked to the counter in the little kitchen area. 

"Yeah, not surprised. Maybe it's best you do, I'm bad news. I brought you coffee, and a bagel with cream cheese. I thought it would help soak up some of the booze you drank"

"Thank you so much, I don't think anyone's ever brought me breakfast before, other then the people I pay" she giggled, making Allie smile wide

"Well I better go, I'll see ya around Bea" Allie went to walk away, Bea grabbed her wrist and stopped her. They both felt the electricity is their arm's to their heart's. Bea let go right away that was definitely something new.

"Stay, and eat with me, plus I have a habit of doing what I want anyways. Like you said we both could use a friend"

"Okay if you're sure, cause I don't want to cause you trouble Bea"

"Ah whatever, so how did you find me? I booked under a different name like I always do"

"Bea, you sent me a text saying let's party at my room later, and sent me the room number"

Bea turned red shit had no memory of sending that "I'm Soo sorry I drank way to much last night, I haven't had that much fun in year's"

"Yeah I could tell with all the naughty pictures you sent me too" Allie winking at Bea as she said it

"Nooo please please tell me you're kidding"

"Yes, yes I am, but I am never opposed to the idea Bea" Allie laughed as Bea turned red again

"You are really flirty for a friend ya know"

"I only bring out my Novak charm for the really beautiful girl's"

"You need your eyes checked, I'm old and ugly. You're just being nice, seriously though I don't need the pity"

Allie's mouth hung open, she was in complete shock "Shit, I'm not the one who's blind babe, you are gorgeous, and don't look a day over 30"

Bea almost choked on her bagel, 30 fuck she was already 37 turning 38 end of the year.

"Thanks but I'm 37, turning 38 in December, so definitely not close to 30"

Allie was about to answer Bea back when there was another knock on the door, and Maxine coming in.

"Oh sorry, didn't expect you to have company"

"It's fine this my new friend Allie she was the DJ last night"

"Oh so you are the one that Bea was with last night, you two are all over everything right now. Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, your faces are even in newspapers. I have been on the phone all morning already and it's only 9:00am" 

"Shit, Debbie said we were on Instagram or whatever it's called but shit. How bad is it?"

"Well Allie I think you should go, because I'm sure there's a crazy pissed off women that keeps calling me to find you"

"Yeah probably Kaz, I told to fuck off last night when she went off on me for...never mind"

"Well this isn't good Bea, we have major cleaning up to now"

"Why, we are just friends"

Allie sighed she was a player, but this red head beauty seemed different then anyone she's met. "Bea she's trying to tell you, stay away from me. I am bad news, used to be a prostitute, had major drugs issues, got cleaned up, still take some from time to time. I'm also know for well being a player, which I have to admit I have slept around. So forget me like everyone else does, k your better off"

Maxine smiled at her "thanks Allie, I really wasn't sure how to explain you two being friends or whatever could do major damage to Bea and if she wants to release the second book she's working on, you can't be near her"

"Maxine get out, now please. Alliecat you stay, sit down one there" she pointed at the couch. Bea was going into her top dog mode, she was boss not Maxine not anyone.

"I must say sweetie, I think she has the hots for you"

"Allie na she's just friendly"

"Sure sweetie whatever you say, and I'm not against you being her friend. You know my orders, I'm just relaying the message"

"Yeah I know, now go I need to talk to Allie" Maxine let herself out, and Bea took her coffee and sat next Allie. 

"So you still do drugs?"

"Umm yes i do, it's a cycle I get clean, good for awhile, the go back" Allie said turning her face away, she was really ashamed of herself and didn't understand, usually she really didn't care who knew.

Bea put her hand on Allie's knee, " i only tried pot once, when I was 16 hated it. So I don't understand that whole drug addiction thing. But seems to me you want to quit, but have to learn to believe in yourself that you can stay clean"

"No, I can't I end up with some party girl or girls and we end up, ya know and I'm high as fuck. That's all I'm good for ya know is to party and fuck" Allie said wiping her tear's away fast as she could

"I disagree, there's much more to you"

"How do you know? You have known me 5 min Bea" Allie spat out with anger

Bea took Allie's hand in her own "trust me there is, you need to believe in yourself. Maybe take a break from being a DJ for awhile, take some time for you to reconn with you"

"Fuck no, I hate me, that's the problem I rather be dead then live with myself"

"Hey look at me" Bea put her fingers under Allie's chin " don't talk like that, I'm here if you need a friend to talk too. Well I'm a call away, I'm always on the road traveling."

"With everything you have been told about me, you still want to be around me?"

"Truthfully I really could care less about your past, it's exactly that. The drug's I rather you stop, especially if your around me, I don't put up with that shit. As for sleeping around, well it's up too you, but I know your worth more then a quick fuck"

Allie had tear's fall down her face, she never had someone be so kind to her, without wanting something in return. Bea put her coffee down, and hugged the young blonde and rubbed her back. This time Franky just walked Into the hotel room without knocking

"What the fuck is going on here?" Franky asked with a bit of grit to her voice

"I'm hugging my friend, you have a problem with that?"

"Ya, I do get the fuck out, I thought I told you to stay away from Red"

"What? Okay someone tell me what's going on, now"

"Some old blonde lady came up to me and told me that this whore was just using you. She see's you as a new challenge for her"

"No I swear, it's not like that with you, Bea please please believe me"

Bea looked into pleading eye's, she didn't know the girl to well but her eyes spoke to Bea

"Franky, let it go"

"No fucking way, she's gonna use you and throw you away red"

"We are just friends Franky just relax"

"She needs to go, we have to get going in a couple of hours"

"She's right I need to shower, get ready and pack. Like I said I'm on the road for the next a lot"

"Okay, that's fine. I should go track down Kaz who's probably gonna give me a lecture. Thank you for believing me Bea"

"Hey I'm here if you need to talk, and remember what I said, you can do this" they hugged again, Franky glaring Allie down the entire time

Allie walked out the door and down the hall, she saw a garbage can and threw away her drugs. She called Kaz who gave her an earful. She ended up hanging up on her, and Allie Novak disappeared. She went home packed up everything she wanted to keep, left a note saying she's going away for awhile. She called a company to come pack and store her stuff while she was away. She called a taxi after the company came and packed and moved her stuff. She paid them really good money to get there now. Allie phoned her cell provider and changed her number. She got in the taxi and told him to take her to the airport.

Bea just got out of the shower when she heard her phone signal a text. She went and read it, "Bea this is Allie, I am only giving you my new number, please please don't give it to anyone. I'm taking a break from being a DJ for a bit. Your right, I need to deal with some shit. I'm taking off to a resort that I'm hoping will help me get better"

"Good I'm proud of you, I believe in you Alliecat. You can trust me, I won't tell anyone anything, other then to fuck off"

Allie let out a loud laugh at the end of the text. It felt good to actually laugh and really mean it. 

"Don't work to hard, and if you are in the Miami area, come see me"

"Even if I'm not I'll come visit you when I have time off ya?"

"Yes please"

"Okay sounds good I gotta go, text or call me when you land so I know you are safe"

"Yes ma'am" both smiled wide, both feeling something they never felt before, a crush.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes for once Canada gets a shout out here! Haha I'm Canadian, so Bea gets a little taste of my country! Lol

Bea landed in Vancouver, Canada it was July and it was raining. What Bea had read up on Vancouver, it rained all the time. She turned her phone on, and she got up and grabbed her bag from above her. She walked off with Franky, Boomer, and Liz in tow. Maxine didn't always go on trips, just the trio would travel with her.

"Shit we should go buy some umbrellas, cause if my hair gets wet I'll look like a drowned poodle" Bea said running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah Red I'll go look for some"

"Liz, can you go get us some coffee?" 

"Sure love"

"Boomer are we renting a car here? Or what's the plan while we are here?"

"I'll go pick up our rental once we get our luggage"

They stood there waiting for their luggage. Bea had the most as always, she had lot's of different outfits to pick from. She was in Canada for a month, and traveling all over doing book signings. They set up a few class lectures for Bea to speak at as well. She wasn't much of a talker at all. But it was part of the contract, plus one more book. 

There luggage came around and they each grabbed a bag plus one of Bea's. They went through customs and went into the other side of Vancouver airport. They found some empty seat's, and unloaded their luggage. Bea sat down, while the others went to do what they discussed. She pulled out her phone and saw some messages from Maxine. Then a couple from Allie, which made her smile. She was alone and thought she would call the young blonde instead of texting.

"Well well if it isn't Bea" Allie said over the phone line

"Hey Alliecat, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, made it to the resort that helps with addiction and what not"

"Yeah? I'm glad you are getting the help to get better"

"Yeah, I'm not gonna lie I almost bailed once I landed here"

"Why didn't you?"

"Ummm...I guess you just inspired me to get myself cleaned up"

"Good that's what true friends do"

"I also found a book at the airport, that I'm going to be reading as well"

"Fuck they have em at the airport's now too?"

"Yup, and I read the back of it, I'm really sorry you had to endure that shit"

"Please don't, I don't want talk about the book or that right now. Truthfully that's not even everything, people are getting a snippet of what I went through"

"Wow, do they know that?"

"Actually no one knows, other then you and me"

"Why tell me? We have known each other what 3 day's"

"Don't know, your different, I just feel comfortable and safe with you. Which is really weird cause I'm only that way with my daughter"

"Wait....hold the phone...you are a mom?"

Bea laughed "yes, didn't you do any research on me?"

"Truthfully I haven't went on the net for anything after I left Australia"

"Shit Franky is coming my way, talk later bye"

"Bye Bea"

"Who are you talking with Red?"

"None of your business miss nosy" Bea playfully said, she read Allie's texts and deleted them. Then cleared her call history, she was good with memorizing numbers, thanks to years of hiding shit from Harry.

Liz came over carrying a tray of coffee and a box of Tim bits.

"Thanks Liz, and what's in there" Bea asked pointing to the box.

"They are called Tim bits, they are little balls of Donut's"

"Huh let's try some" they dug in each taking a couple

"Shit these are really good" Boomer said stuffing more in her face.

"Yeah I like them, nice if you don't want an entire donut" they ate a few more before heading to their rental. 

They made it in one piece, Boomer forgetting a couple times they had to be on the other side of the road"

They made made it to their hotel, and checked in. As Bea was settling in her room, she had a call from Maxine

"Hey Maxine"

"Bea how is Canada?"

"I haven't seen much of anything, but what I have seen Vancouver is beautiful"

"Yeah well open your curtains" Bea walked over to the other side and opened her curtains

"Shit that's beautiful"

"Yup we got you the ocean view, Bea I need to ask you something"

"Shoot"

"Karen Proctor keeps calling me and she's wanting to ask you something"

"Who's Karen?"

"Oh right Allie may have called her Kaz, anyways she wants me to give her your number"

"Oh right Kaz, and no you can't. What does she want?"

"Apparently Allie up and left, she cleaned out her flat and disappeared"

"Okay what does that have to do with me?"

"Well you were the last one to see her, apparently Allie would disappear back in the day, for day's on end and show up high and broke."

"Didn't Allie leave a note for Kaz?"

"All the note said was I'm taking a break from being a DJ, cancel my show's until further notice. Her phone number isn't working, Kaz doesn't know where her stuff is. Allie even called her landlord, and paid out her lease so she has no flat now"

Bea sat down on the chair and looked out the window, "all I can say is I'm sure she is fine and safe"

"So you do know where she is, Bea you need to tell Kaz she's worried sick"

"No, I don't have to do anything, you tell her Allie is fine and safe"

"Fuck I'm close to changing my number because of this lady. She clearly loves Allie, or her money, who knows anymore"

"Don't know, sorry, but I should go talk soon"

"Bye Hun"

Bea hung up, and sent a message to Allie then put her phone down. Jet leg is going to be fun, Melbourne was 14 hour's a head of Vancouver. She was happy they flew her in evening, cause she was tired. 

\------

Allie was laying in her bed, looking over her what they offered there. She wasn't sure how long she wanted to stay, but she knew she had to deal with some stuff.

She filled out what she wanted to do, mostly some intense therapy, and talking to someone about how to handle drug cravings. She laid back and closed her eyes, she was already starting to panic, she needed a hit. When these feelings came up, nothing but a hit would solve it, make it go away. The voices that played in her head all the time. The voices of her parents, her relatives, even ex client's. They all screaming out she's nothing but a street junkie whore, she wasn't wanted, she wasn't loved, she was worthless, she was only good for looking at and fucking. She got up, she had to silence the voices, her phone went off just as she was heading to her door.

"Alliecat, I'm really proud of you. Please remember someone Care's about you, Kaz and me. You deserve the best in life, forget the past, move on. Please call me absolutely whenever okay"

Allie flopped herself onto her bed, those feelings still there but slowly faiding. She called Bea who answered her phone after a few rings

"Hello?" Bea rasped, she must have fallen asleep

Holy fuck that voice was even raspier when she was waking up "Sorry did I wake you? I'll let you go"

"NO" she heard Bea yell down the line

Allie chuckled " you miss me that much you have to yell?"

Bea turned red, she didn't even know why she was happy to hear Allie's voice again but she was. 

"Sorry I don't want you to let me go, are you okay?"

"No and yes, that message you sent saved me from going for a hit, so thank you"

"Fuck are you okay? I wish you had someone there to help you through this"

"It is what it is, I'm used to doing shit alone, Kaz has been a help, but she can't even get through my thick skull"

"You shouldn't have to do it alone, maybe get Kaz to come and help you through this"

"No, I'm fine, or I will be fine"

"Well I'm not there physically, but I promise I'm here in any other way I can"

"Thanks bea, can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything for you"

"Can you talk with me until I fall asleep?"

Bea smiled "do you have your laptop with you?"

"Yeah why?"

"Why don't we Skype, and we can see each other and talk until we both fall asleep"

Allie smiled wide "okay hold on" so they set up their laptops so and got the username for each other, Bea called Allie and it connected. They both smiled wide, "goodnight beautiful" 

"Stop saying that, and goodnight Alliecat" 

They stared at one another for a bit smiling and giggling, before they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Bea woke up with the feeling someone was staring at her. She opened her eyes, and saw blue eyes staring right at her.

"Good morning sleepyhead"

"Shit, I slept through the night? I don't remember the last time I have done that"

"Yeah, not gonna lie, I slept really well which is something I don't do"

"Shouldn't you be up and off doing something Alliecat?"

"Oh I was, and I came back, and you were still passed out" Allie chuckled "by the way you snore"

Bea scoffed "I do not snore"

"Whatever you say Ms Smith, but you do. Shit Kaz is trying to Skype me right now"

"Answer it Allie, at least let the women know you're okay"

"No, I just want to be left alone"

"Then I should go"

"No, you don't have to unless you want to or have to. I just need a break from Kaz and my crew"

"Well I have to get up and going, if you want to stay on I'm fine with it"

"I'm gonna read your book, but stay on Skype with you if that's okay?"

"Yup, I'm gonna go shower and change"

"Now that's mean teasing me like that" Bea's cheeks turning red

"Alliecat behave, I'm not gay, we are friends that's it"

"Yeah okay Bea" Allie giving Bea her best cheeky grin "now get up and get ready, I want to read"

Bea giggled and got up, not realizing Allie's eye's were firmly on the red heads ass licking her lip's. Bea was wearing a sport's bra and her undies, which apparently didn't cover much off her backside. Making Allie bite her bottom lip, trying to get the moan abay. This women seriously was trying to kill her, but fuck what I way to go. Allie's seen many many ass's but the older red heads ass had beaten them all.

The next 4 weeks went by fast, Bea and Allie spending almost every free moment on Skype chatting. There were a few nights Bea had to calm Allie down. One night they had been talking about different things when Allie asked about Debbie

"Bea tell me about Debbie"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

Bea smiled wide, "well she's away in school becoming a doctor, she's really smart"

"Just like her mum"

"No, she's smarter, I'm not anywhere near smart as her" Bea looked away, memories of Harry's words playing over and over in her head.

"Bea your smart, you wrote an amazing book that's helping women all around the world. Your sharing painful memories, to help other's."

"How does that make me smart?" Bea still looking away from those intense blue eyes. 

"You wrote a best seller, it's number 1 for months now"

"Can we drop it, I don't feel smart, and Harry told me every chance he got"

"Fuck him, seriously only good thing he gave you is Debbie"

"How do you know that?" Bea smiled

"Cause your amazing, and I kinda looked her up on Facebook, and Instagram she's your twin"

"She is, even personality is mine"

"Well then see she's smart and it comes from you and she's beautiful just like her mum" Bea's cheeks blushed

"There it is, your adorable blush" Allie giggled as Bea's face went into her pillow, with loud giggling

"Tell me a story about Debbie"

"One time she wanted to make a house for snail's. She thought they needed a home, so I told her to build them one. She went and build then a hotel with made with a snail pallet box. There was dead snail's everywhere" they both started laughing really really hard 

"Shit the snail's check in, but never check out" which caused them to go into another fit of laughter

"How did you become a DJ?"

"I love to rap, especially ice ice baby by vanilla ice, and just started messing around with a friend of mine that had a board"

"Wow, you that good from messing around?" 

Allie shrugged "ya I just enjoy it, or I used too, now it's become all about the money, and big gigs"

"What happened to your friend?"

"Don't know, she was pissed I got big and she didn't"

"Was she ummmm your girlfriend?" Bea didn't even know why she asked, she just needed to know

"Yeah she was, I thought I loved her too, but turns out I didn't. Honestly Bea I don't think I even know what love is"

"I definitely understand that, only person i say I love is Debbie. Otherwise I haven't got a clue, I think your the first person apart from Debbie I actually felt comfortable with"

"I definitely understand that, I feel the same about you"

Both girls chatting the night away, until they fell asleep. 

Bea was done touring Canada, and she had a week of before she had more traveling. So she sent the girl's back to Melbourne for the week, and she said she was staying in Canada alone.

"Red you can't stay alone, I'll stay with you"

"No I'm fine, just go"

"Red come on we are best friends, you have been acting weird the past month"

"Weird?"

"Yeah, your Happy" Franky shrugged her shoulders

"Wasn't I Happy before?"

"No, you weren't, you were a fake happy. Only time I seen you happy is talking to mini you"

"I'm just happy, okay drop it"

"Right okay, well have fun in Canada by yourself" Franky winked at Bea who just rolled her eyes.

Franky had a feeling Bea met someone, she thought maybe while they were in Canada. 

Bea waited for them to all leave, she packed up the bit she told them to leave. The rest went back with them to Melbourne, her house was finally ready. She was happy, she was tired of living in a hotel. She took a taxi to Toronto airport, and checked herself in, she was nervous, she was spending the week with Allie in Miami. She was going to surprise her, she told the young blonde she was busy tonight, so she couldn't Skype. She knew Allie had left the resort, and was staying in a hotel close to it. She wanted to try and be on her own, but close in case she needed more. 

Bea landed in Miami, it was 9pm and she was tired. She got her bags and flagged down a taxi, and headed to Allie's hotel. She got there paid the taxi driver. She went to the elevator, and got in, her stomach was doing flip's. She got on the floor Allie was on, and found her room. She took a deep breath, and knocked. She heard shuffling and "who the hell is it?"

"Umm it's me Alliecat" Bea heard a thump, and "ohh fuck that hurt" and a min later the door was open, with a smiling Allie

"Hi Alliecat"

"Bea get in here, God it's so good to see you in person"  
Allie shut the door and grabbed Bea and hugged her tightly.

"Hope you don't mind me barging in like this"

"Absolutely not, I'm so happy you came. Anyone know your here with me?"

"No, I lied, I didn't want questions, and Debbie is busy with school, so she won't be talking much this week"

"Fuck Bea I'm really really happy you're here"

"Me too Alliecat, I should go see if they have a room for me to book"

"No, stay with me, we can have a sleepover, like friends do"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, at least we don't have to Skype this time" they both giggled

"I just bought a shit load of junk food and was thinking of renting a movie, care to join me?"

"I would love to, I'm gonna get more comfortable if that's okay, and order myself some food, I'm starving"

"Absolutely, go do whatever it is you need to do. What do you want? I'll order it"

"Honestly I don't know, can you suprise me?"

"Sure beautiful" Bea looked down, she like a teenager who had a crush, even though she wasn't gay, this blonde made her feel something she never felt before. 

Bea showered and got in comfy clothes. Came out and their food was there. Allie ordered Burger's and fries, and they ate chatting. Then went to the bed and watched a movie laughing, and just enjoying their time together. They both fell asleep during the second movie. During the night they ended up next to one another snuggling.


	5. Chapter 5

Bea woke up first the next morning, she felt someone on her. She panicked and screamed, making the person next to her jump, Bea grabbing the person and throwing them on the floor. She was hyperventilating, she instantly calmed down hearing Allie moan 

"oh my god Alliecat, I'm soo sorry. Are you okay?"

"Remind me to never piss you off, fuck that hurt" she moaned again and slowly got up, she stood there not sure what to do

"alliecat get back in bed, I won't hurt you...again"

"Are you sure? I really don't want to end up getting my ass kicked again"

They both began to laugh, laying next to one another on their side so they could see each other.

"I am sorry, I must have woken up again from a dream of him, and I never sleep with anyone, so I panicked and reacted" Bea said tucking some of Allie's lose Blonde hair behind her ear.

"It's fine, we both have a shitty past to deal with. So you haven't been with anyone since the asshole?"

"No, truthfully my life is insane right now, not sure anyone would be able to handle anything with me. Plus I'm still FUCKED up, Harry did a number on me. That's why I try and do weekly sessions with my friend Bridget."

"I know what you mean, I'm always going from gig to gig, most women don't appreciate a date night in a club while I work"

"Seriously? I'm old, and I thought you were amazing, I don't remember ever dancing like that before"

"Well you were kinda drunk" Bea laughed it was true, she got wasted

"Look at us to people who have no life outside of work, and our only friends are the people who work for us"

"Hey we have each other now, we seem to make our friendship work"

"Yes, but soon you will be working again, and I'll be on the road" Bea frowned she would miss their evening Skype dates

"Yeah, not going to be easy, especially since I work nights, you work day's" 

"How about we just forget about work for now, and hangout"

Allie smiled wide "can we go eat breakfast, I'm starving"

"Yes please, as you know I need my Coffee" 

"Yes otherwise you throw poor Allie onto the floor"

Bea smacked Allie's arm playfully, making Allie pretend it hurt. They were both laughing at each other's antics.

They took turns getting ready in the bathroom, Bea finished and headed out

"All yours Alliecat" Allie's eyes couldn't help but scan the older womens body. She was wearing tight Short's with a tank top, showing off her muscled arm's. Bea caught Allie staring  
"Does this look bad? I thought we were in Miami,. probably hot out"

"No sorry just spaced out, you look great" she smiled and went into the bathroom quick, her cheeks were flushed. Allie Novak doesn't blush, what the fuck is happening? She sat on the toilet, she definitely knew she had a crush, but was it growing into something more? She shook the thoughts from her head.

Bea was sitting at the table when her phone began to ring, Debbie's name flashing on the screen. 

"Hey mum!"

"Hey Debbie how are you? How's school? Are you eating?"

"Slow down mum, I'm good, school is well school, and yes I'm eating more then I should I'm sure. How are you? How's Canada?"

"I'm good, really good, Canada was good."

"Was good?" 

Allie coming out of the bathroom, didn't realize she was on the phone "hey Bea you ready to go eat?" Bea smiled and told one min

"Mum, where are you and who are you with?" 

She didn't want to lie to Debbie, but didn't know what to say.

"I'm not in Canada, and I'm with a friend"

"Your with her aren't you?"

Bea sighed "yes I am with Allie, but please let me explain"

"Mum I told you to stay away from her, she's bad news. She a druggie who sleeps around"

Bea stood up, anger invading her body " you listen to me now debbie smith, and listen good. You will not talk that way to me, I'm your mother. Also you don't ever talk about Allie again like that. You and no one else even knows her. She is absolutely beautiful, and amazing"

"Okay, wow you have never defended anyone like that other then me. Are you sure it's just friendship?"

"Yes, now please don't tell anyone who I'm with okay"

"Okay okay, and I'm sorry, your right I feel terrible."

"Okay I love you, and I need to go we were about to go get some food"

"Too the moon back, and again I'm sorry bye mum"

"Bye baby" she hung up the phone 

"Bea thank you for defending me, no one's ever done that before like ever. But I can't come between you and your daughter, I just can't"

"Your not, she apologized, and she knows I'm right, she knows I wouldn't let just anyone in. I care about you Allie" she suddenly just realized what slipped out of her mouth

"Wait you care about me?"

"anyways we should get going" she walked by Allie, towards the door. Allie gently grabbed Bea's wrist, making her stop, and turn around to face Allie. 

"Your shaking" Allie said as she moved in closer to Bea

"It's cold"

"It's not cold"

Allie had one hand on Bea's waist, while the other hand was above her left breast resting on the shoulder. Allie moved in and kissed Bea. Bea was shocked at first, then closed her eyes and enjoyed the two simple but overwhelming kisses that Allie gave her. Allie stepped back, "now we can go" Bea stood there for a moment, her lip's and body on fire.

They decided to hit up the breakfast buffet in the hotel restaurant. Bea smiling wide at everything Allie did, she felt like a shy 16 year old with their first crush. Their pinkies meeting at one point for a brief moment. Bea blushing once again, looking down. They sat next to one another eating, their arm brushing one another. 

"What should we do today Bea?"

"I don't even know Alliecat, I have to be careful. Once people know I'm here it means everyone knows your hear."

"Yeah, I guess so hey. Maybe we could go down to the beach and see what's happening there?"

"Yeah but let's get me a hat and sunglasses, you as well, so we can relax a little"

So they went and got themselves matching hats and sunglasses. Then walked down to the beach it was close enough. They saw they had peddle boats for rent, so they got one. 

"Oh my god bea, my legs are killing me"

"Allie we aren't 20 feet from the shore" they both started laughing

"Hey I'm not into physical activity unless it's sex, cause that's just a work out and pleasuring"

Bea scoffed "fuck that, sex is absolutely the last thing I want. It's nothing but painful"

"I'm sorry Bea, I shouldn't have said that"

"No, it's fine. It's just sex for me, is well scary. Harry took what he wanted when he wanted" Bea felt ashamed, she hated bringing him up

"Look at me" Allie continued when Bea looked at her "that wasn't sex, that there was fucking. When I was working, I shut down, let it happen. Good sex, real sex isn't just physical, it's in here too" Allie said she put her hand on Bea's head brushing the hair from her forehead. "You should try it sometime" Allie smiled 

"Okay, should we turn back or are you going to get us stranded in the ocean?"

"Shit, I really wanted to do to this with you, but my legs are weak" 

"Okay let's turn around before we get to far out and I have to feed you to the sharks"

"You wouldn't?"

"I would Alliecat, the strongest survive" she winked at Allie, who then splashed Bea with water. 

"You didn't just splash me with water?"

"I did" Allie said laughing then splashed Bea again, next thing they know they are splashing each other. Until they tipped over and Allie panicked

"I can't swim Bea, help me" Allie was struggling, so Bea went over quick, she was always a strong swimmer. She grabbed a hold of Allie who suddenly knew how to swim, and she picked Bea up throwing her in the water.

Bea came back up sputtering " what the hell you tricked me"

Allie began laughing "yes I did, I can swim, but let's face it if I have to use my legs to long I will definitely drown"

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we. Hope on I'll push you in"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I haven't worked out in a few days, so pushing your ass in will suffice as a work out"

"Not funny Bea" Allie splashed Bea again, causing Bea to tip Allie back into the water. 

"Pay back is a bitch Alliecat"

"Your so mean, I could drown out here you know" 

"No you won't, the air in your head will keep you afloat" Bea smirked, Allie was a loss of word's. Allie then turned away from Bea.

"Allie, i was only kidding, I don't think you're an air head, shit seriously I'm sorry" Bea swam over to Allie, and went in front of her. Allie was smiling wide, and pulled Bea in close to herself.

"I'm not mad at all, this has been the absolutely the best time I have ever had with anyone" Allie gently kissed Bea, her hand making it Bea's right breast. Bea jumped back, she was shocked on how much she enjoyed it, but it definitely shocked her, she wasn't expecting it

"Shit Bea I'm sorry, it's too soon for that"

Bea stood on the ground, they had floated far enough in they could stand now.

"No it's not to soon, it's just well I have never done this before"

" How about we go take this back to the rental place, and go clean up and just hangout together in the room"

"Your okay with just talking?"

"Bea of course, I'm completely okay with whatever you want to do" they pulled the peddle boat back in, and gave it back. Headed back to the hotel, each of them taking turns showering. They ordered room service, and decided to watch movies for the day, snuggled together on the bed. It was later in the day, and Allie insisted they watched a scary movie that she loved. Bea ended up on Allie's lap, and with her face buried in Allie's neck. Allie's arms wrapped around her, she would rub Bea's back, and let her know when the scary part was over. The movie ended, but Bea didn't move, they ended up kissing a little more. Nothing but gentle sweet kisses, Allie didn't want to overwhelm the red head. 

"So this was your plan to watch a scary movie, and have me sitting on your lap hiding my face half of it"

Allie gave Bea her cheeky grin "shit you figured my plan out, don't tell anyone my moves okay?"

"So you do this will all the girl's?" Bea asked shyly

"No, I have never actually done this with anyone before" Bea smiled, and looked down shy 

"Allie, can I kiss you?"

"You can do anything you want Bea, your in the driver's seat"

Bea wanted to kiss Allie, but didn't know how to start it

"Want to me to kiss you?"

"Please" 

Allie smiled and went in and kissed Bea, this time she licked Bea's bottom lip asking permission to enter her mouth. Which she was granted instantly it was like Bea was waiting. Their tounges slowly touching each other, Bea moaned she couldn't believe how amazing this felt. When it got to much for Bea, she pushed away gently.

"Shit I'm sorry Bea I got carried away"

"No, it's just I'm a bit overwhelmed that's all. I well never kissed anyone like that before, and no one's kissed me like that"

"Was it okay?"

Bea smiled shyly looking down, trying to hide her wide smile

"I did, actually a lot"

"Good, cause I definitely enjoy kissing you beautiful"

"Alliecat, stop I'm not beautiful"

"Yes, you are beautiful, your my beautiful Bea"

"Your's?"

"Well I'm not interested in anyone but you, so I'm not seeing anyone but you."

"Wow, Allie I'm sure you could find someone young and better for you"

Allie lifted Bea's chin with her finger "no one makes me feel like you do Bea smith, I want you and only you"

Bea smiled wide "really? No one's ever wanted just me, are you sure your okay with seeing a fucked up person?"

"Shit we would all die single, if we didn't date a fucked up person. Everyone's fucked up in some way or another. So stop trying to convince me that I don't want you because I do"

"okay, okay"

"Well then girlfriend, wanna make out some more or got to bed?"

Bea completely blushed at being called someone's girlfriend, bit definitely enjoyed it coming from Allie's lip's

"Honestly I'm tired"

"Thank god, so am I"

They both laughed again, and got ready for bed. This time purposely meeting in the middle and snuggling into one another.

"Bea promise me you won't throw me out of bed tomorrow?"

"I promise Alliecat, goodnight"

"Goodnight, girlfriend" they both giggled and stole a few more kisses, before Bea flipped onto her other side. Allie moving in tight against Bea's back, and wrapping her arm around Bea's waist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't sleep so wrote another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Bea woke up, and felt Allie snug against her back, apparently they slept through the night in one position. Bea had to smile, she couldn't remember the last time she slept so good. Since Allie came crashing into her life she sleeps really really good. She took Allie's arm off of herself, and went to the washroom. She had to pee so bad, she knew that drinking that tea was a bad idea. She then washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Water was running and Bea's head was done, rinsing her mouth. So she didn't hear the door open, and Allie come in. She stood up and looked in the mirror and always was there. Bea screamed turned around, and took Allie to the ground in one move. 

"Oh fuckkkkk Bea, that hurt"

"Allie shit I'm sorry, you scared me, I just...I just..." Bea broke down and went running out of the room

 

Allie got up and used the bathroom quick, and rushed out

 

"What's wrong Bea?" Allie taking Bea into her lap, trying to calm her down

"I'm really sorry Alliecat, I keep hurting you. I promise I'm not meaning too. I just don't do well with certain situations, I panic without thinking"

"Hey it's okay, i will just learn not to scare you" Allie kissed the side of Bea's head

"No, it's not fair to you Allie, you have enough stuff to deal with" Bea got up and went and got changed

"Stop pushing me away Bea, just stop I know exactly what I'm getting into"

"I just don't want to hurt you Allie, I really really like you"

Allie walked up to Bea wrapping her arms around her waist, "here you kept saying you weren't gay" Allie said with a cheeky grin

"Ohhhhhhhhh shush" Bea swatted Allie's arm softly "maybe you are just the person to know how to sweep me off my feet" 

"It's my Novak charm, I knew you couldn't resist it forever"

Bea let out a laugh "yes you are definitely charming when you want to be there Casanova"

"What can I say, I got skills, I turned a straight girl into a gay one"

"Okay someone is definitely full of themselves this morning"

"Nooo just happy very Happy, I have my best friend right here with me right now, and she became my girl last night" Allie went in and kissed Bea's soft lips

"Well we need to eat, and figure out what to do today"

"Well it's hard when I'm a lazy bitch who doesn't want physical activity that doesn't involve sex."

Bea's face went red just the thought of sex made her squirm. The scary thing is she was more scared that she wanted more with Allie. 

"Hey I wasn't saying we have sex, I'll wait for the milestone with you as long as you need" Allie then brushed her thumb over Bea's bottom lip

"Thank you Alliecat, I was wondering if maybe we could rent a Harley and go explore a bit?"

"Wait you ride, and you didn't tell me?"

"I only do sometimes not often enough, I miss it though"

"Well hells yeah let's go eat and rent us a bike"

They got ready and went back down to the buffet that was downstairs. They looked on Bea's phone trying to find a place that rented bikes out. They found one and called it, reserved a bike. They got a taxi and went and got it. Bea bough them both a helmet and a leather jacket.

"Bea I can buy my own, I have plenty of money."

"I know, just let me okay"

"Fine, but I'm paying for lunch then and supper"

"Wow planning the entire day hey, what happened if I had plans tonight?"

"I would say cancel them, cause I'm way more fun to hangout with"

"hmmm don't know" Bea said with a grin

"Oh really?" Allie then went and tickled Bea 

"Allie stop, please stop"

"Say I'm fun"

"Okay fine you are the most fun person ever"

"That's right I am, now take me on a spin on the bike"

They got on, and Allie wrapped her arms tight around Bea's body. 

"Are you okay Alliecat?"

"Yeah why?"

"I need you to losen up just a bit, your squeezing my bladder"

"Oops sorry, I'm a little nervous never been on a bike before"

"We don't have to do this"

"Yes we do, now let's go Bea" 

They took off and Bea felt Allie losen up during the drive. They drove around for awhile looking at different things. Decided it was time to eat something, so they headed to a restaurant on the beach. They sat side by side once again, sharing food and feeding each other. After went for a walk along the beach, hand in hand. Not realizing someone was snapping pictures of the two. 

An hour later they headed back to the hotel, they had rented the bike for a few days. They went up stairs to their room, Bea turned her phone back on. Then her phone went crazy with notifications

"What the fuck?" She opened her texts, some from Debbie, some from Franky, some from Maxine and voicemails, emails and then Instagram notifications. She opened the app, and she was tagged in photos of her and Allie on the beach, and in the restaurant feeding each other. Then of them getting off the bike and into the hotel.

"Ohhhhhhhhh fuck, Allie we have been caught"

"What?" Allie came merging from the bathroom. She took Bea's phone from her and looked. She gave it back and went to her phone, and checked her app. Yup there she was with Bea, and she had tons of comments on the pictures already. Plus messages in her inbox. 

"Well I guess our vacation is done now, unless we ignore everyone switch hotel's and stay in for the rest of the trip"

"I'm going with that option, we could just stay here and tell them downstairs no visitors period"

"Okay that works, I'll call the guys at the bike shop to come pick the bike up now"

"Sounds good Alliecat, and I'm sorry I ruined your peaceful time"

"Ahh fuck it, I'm good, it's all part of my plan, see now I get you all to myself until we head back to Australia" she winked and walked into the bathroom to make the call. Bea making the plunge and calling debbie

"Mumm hi, I have been trying to get a hold of you"

"I see that I'm sorry my phone was off while we were riding"

"Soo just friends hey" Bea heard laughter through the line. 

"Yeah well we were when I talked to you, I just didn't realize how I truly felt until she kissed me"

"Wow mum, I didn't ever think you would end up with anyone again"

"Me either, but I did, and I'm very happy. I'm dating my best friend, she's means a lot to me. I hope this isn't too weird"

"It kinda is weird, but that's fine, I just need to wrap my head around it. But I have to meet her when you get back, she still has to have a once over by your favorite daughter"

Bea laughed "my only daughter"

"Whatever mum I'll always be your favorite we both know it"

"Okay, well I want to go spend time with Allie, we only have this week to be together, and god knows when we can next"

"Okay mum I love you"

"Too the moon and back"

She hung up then sent Maxine and Franky a text that she was fine and her phone was going off until she flys back to Australia. She then turned her phone off and flopped herself on the bed.

"Okay they are coming, I'm gonna run the keys to the front desk, so we don't have to go down later. Also I'll let them know no visitors period"

"Sounds good Allie" 

"Are you okay?"

"Hmmm yeah, just a lot to wrap my head around"

"That's fair, I'll be right back, I'll try not to scare you" Bea giggled

Allie left and was back in ten min, she saw Bea passed out right in the middle of the bed. She slipped her pants off and went and tried to move Bea over, waking her up. 

"Shit, are you going to put me on the ground again?"

Bea laughed, and pulled Allie on to the bed, Allie was half on her and half on the bed. 

"Shut up and kiss me Novak" Allie flashed her a cheeky grin 

"So bossy, I like it" they made out for a bit before they decided to watch a movie and watch a movie that Bea picked this time

Allie and Bea both in tears from crying "fucksakes Bea, your not picking any more movies."

"Hey I didn't know it was going to be sad, it looked Romantic and beautiful"

"Now we watch something funny or scary"

"Allie I don't wanna watch something scary" Bea said in a whiny voice

"Come on, it's fun I'll pick something that isn't as scary"

"Fine, but can we order food first I'm starving"

They ended up buy a pizza and sharing it, while watching a scary movie. At some point the pizza got moved and Bea was back on Allie's lap, head in her neck even more then the might before.

"Novak is this your plan? You just scare the shit out of me, so I sit in your lap and snuggle in as close as possible"

"Okay that was definitely my plan, but it back fired this time"

"What? Why?"

"Because this time the movie scared the shit out of me, so you may have to hold me all night. Orrrr we stay up making out"

"Hmmm both very good options Alliecat, but I'm going with option B for now"

"I agree that's a very very good choice" their lips crashing together, Allie trying very very hard to behave herself. When Bea's hand went on her breast and squeezed, she moaned loud and Bea stopped and dropped her hand

"Shit I'm sorry Allie, I shouldn't have done that"

"Oh I enjoyed it, so don't worry you can touch me wherever you want"

"Yeah?" 

"Yes" they made out longer Bea's hand made it back on Allie's chest, and stayed there for awhile. They fell asleep in the early morning. Both sleeping in a t shirt and undies.

The rest of the week went by way to fast for their liking, they flew back to Melbourne together. They made it back and headed out of the airport. There was photographer's everywhere, and Franky and Boomer came out and escorted Bea and Allie into the SUV that was waiting

Franky throwing their luggage in the trunk, and getting into the front seat. She Looked back and saw Bea's leg over Allie's knees and snuggled in close with her head on her shoulder

"Shit Red you are in a pile of shit right now, I really hope you know that"

"Why?"

"Because you are dating a known player, druggie who used to be a prostitute"

"First of all that's all in the past, we all got the clear. Allie is nothing but amazing, and I love her so back the fuck off now"

"Wait, you love me?"

"Yes I do, and I don't give a fuck what the publisher's say"

Allie tucked some stray curl's behind Bea's ear " just for the record, I love you too, and have for awhile" they both smiled and softly kissed

"Well Red I hope throwing everything away is worth it"

"They may throw me away, and they have rights to that book. But I already wrote another one, and it's even better i think so whatever"

"Whatever you say Red, it's nice to see you happy though"

Allie and Bea smiled and giggled "I love you beautiful" Allie said then kissed the tip of Bea's nose.

"I love you to Alliecat" she kissed the tip of her nose.

They just stared at each other and forgot all about the shit that was awaiting them both.


	7. Chapter 7

They pulled up in front of Bea's beautiful house, she had bought it a few months back. She got a steal of a deal, but it needed work. She had been living in hotel's for far to long, she was tired of it. Bea got out of the SUV but Allie didn't move

"Come on Alliecat"

"No it's okay Bea, I need to get a hotel room and figure out some stuff. I let my flat go before I left, I didn't know when I would be back, and well there's other reasons too"

Bea scoffed "you are not staying in a hotel, I have plenty of space. You can even stay in one of my spare rooms it you don't want to sleep in my bed"

She heard Franky mumbling stuff something about not gay my ass and a u haul something or the other. 

"Franky you have something to say" Bea asked raising her eyebrows 

Franky smirked at Bea "no red wouldn't dream of pissing you off"

"Yeah right, yet you fo it daily" Bea threw back smiling

"Holy shit, who are you and what have you done with red?" Bea laughed and smacked franky's arm. Allie watching, she had never ever been the jealous type until now.

She got out of the SUV and wrapped her arms around Bea's waist pulling her in and kissing Bea hard. They heard Franky laughing, which made Bea pull away. Allie shooting daggers at Franky.

"Shit Blondie I'm not interested, you don't have to worry. I have a girl, and I'm happy with her"

Bea looked between the two women "okay what's going on?"

"Your girl was sending me a message, and I have received it. But still not interested in you red. Your hot and all but not my type"

"What is she talking about Allie?"

Allie ignoring the question, she was embarrassed about reading the situation wrong. "So are you sure you don't mind me crashing here a little while?"

"Positive, Alliecat"

Franky and Boomer carried their bags to the door "red Maxine will be here in an hour, so no sexy time, unless you want her to walk in" Franky said wiggling her eyebrows 

Bea went red once again, the thought of having sex with the young blonde seemed to do things to her body.

"Not making any promises, she may walk on us making out" Allie said giving her cheeky grin "Bea can't keep her hands off of me" making them all laugh and Bea scoff and roll yet eye's

"Still full of ourselves are we?"

"Nope, I just know you can't resist the Novak charm" Allie said winking at Bea

"God you two are gross, we are out of here before we both throw up" Boomer and Franky taking off before they had to witness anymore 

"Now we have two options here Bea"

"Okay... what are they?" Allie pulled Bea into her arms

"Okay option A. You give me a tour of this beautiful house or option B. We make out until Maxine shows up and you get an ass kicking" 

"Hmmmm" Bea smirked while looking into Allie's eye's "I'm thinking Option B" 

Allie smiled widely her lip's landing on Bea's, started off hard then went soft. Bea pulled away "let's at least go on the sofa it's better then standing here"

"Lead the way babe" Bea stopped an looked at Allie "did you just call me babe?"

"Yes yes I did, that a problem?"

"No, I definitely like it but only from you"

"Good answer" Bea led Allie to her big comfortable couch. Bea softly pushed Allie down so she was in a sitting position. Then straddled her. Their lip's meeting again, Bea's hand in Allie's hair, while Allie's hands under Bea's shirt on her back, her hands going up and down Bea's toned back. Soon things got heated and both their shirt's went off. 

Suddenly the front door opened and Maxine came barging in

"Bea we need to talk now" Maxine said as she rounded the corner to the living room, seeing Allie and Bea scrambling to get their shirts back on. 

"Shit" she mumbled something stuff "okay both of you sit down"

They sat down, Bea was blushing she wasn't sure from being caught or from the throbbing between her legs. Bea legs draped over Allie's legs and her head resting on Allie's shoulder, while Allie's one arm was wrapped around Bea's waist and the other holding Bea's hand

"So I guess I don't have to ask if the pictures are true or not"

Bea smiled thinking of their time in Miami "no we are together, and nothing is changing that" she felt Allie's hand squeeze her's

"Okay well then take it up with Joan Ferguson"

"Fucksakes, I don't want to deal with the freak, she's insane"

"Your telling me, I got fired because of you taking off to Miami when you were supposed to be in Canada" Maxine said frowning

Bea's head left Allie's shoulder "what? You had nothing to do with it"

"That's the problem, I should have been there. Bea I didn't go because I found out I have breast cancer" tear's falling down Maxine's face. Bea instantly got up and went and sat by Maxine, pulling her into a hug

"I'm so sorry Maxine, when did you find out?"

"A little while ago, but didn't want you to worry about me in Canada. So the freak firing me is fine, I need to figure out my next step. They have an experimental drug they were going to give me, but I waited to long now they have to chop off my breasts" Maxine let out a sob. Allie got up and went to the other side of Maxine holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Maxine, that must be difficult" Bea said holding her friends hand and running her hand up and down her back. 

"I wasn't going to have the surgery, but Boomer insisted I do. She made some really valid points as well"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow, Boomer's upset because she can't come with me"

"Why can't she?"

"The freak won't give her the time off, and she has to have a job because of the conditions of her release"

Allie was confused "are you and Boomer like together?"

Bea and Maxine broke out laughing "god no I like men, Boomer and I are just very close"

"Ohh okay" Allie feeling dumb but the two older women making her feel at ease.

"Well I have the guest house out back, it's small but you can live in there"

"Bea I can't do that to you, Boomer has already moved into my place. She will help me as much as she can"

"Well I unfortunately won't be much help, I'm on the road a load as we both know."

"I can help out too, I don't mind" Allie spoke smiling

Both Bea and Maxine looked at her "that's sweet Allie, but I know your busy with your DJ stuff"

"Yes, but I'm actually going to be cutting back on my traveling, and thinking I might open up a recording studio"

Bea smiled at Allie, she loved how well the two women clicked. Maxine had become a dear friend to Bea, and she felt terrible she couldn't do more.

"Well I need to go do some stuff, Joan Ferguson wants you in her office today sooner the better" Bea moaned she hated dealing with the snotty bitch. Then Maxine turned to Allie  
"Please please call Kaz I'm about to kick her ass, she's calling me constantly wanting to talk to you"

"I'm really sorry, and I will deal with her crazy ass"

Maxine got up and headed for the door, Bea following her giving her another hug

Allie took her phone out and dialed kaz's number

"Hello?"

"Kaz it's Allie"

"Allie where the fuck have you been?"

"Around, clearing my head getting help"

"Well apparently your banging that red head from the club over a month ago"

"No we aren't banging, she's not just some quick fuck. We actually have gotten very close, she helped me through some shit. She became my best friend, now my girlfriend"

Kaz scoffed over the line "seriously Allie? She's straight, she's probably lonely and wants some company and a good fuck"

"You know nothing about us, or her so shut the fuck up"

"So are you throwing everything away for her?"

"What does that mean!"

"Well you cancelled a pile of shows, disappeared for over a month. I'm assuming it was her idea and you two took off somewhere. I saw the pictures of you two being all cozy."

"She encouraged me to get off the gear and get help with my addiction, I still have a long road ahead of me but I'm wanting to stay clean for the first time in my life. The pictures you saw where just of the past week, she showed up at my hotel and we spent time together. We have been talking none stop since I went away."

"So you can call her, but not me? I have cleaned you up how many times Allie, and this is what I get?"

"I'm sorry Kaz, I really am, I just need a break from everything and everyone. Bea well she's different, she's like no one I have ever met. I fell for her hard, really hard"

"How's it going to work? You both travel a lot"

"How about we meet up later? Bea had a meeting she has to go to, I'll text you the time place and we can go for coffee"

"Okay fine bye" Kaz hung up on Allie before she could say anything

She fell back onto the couch, not realizing Bea had sat down. She landed right on Bea, who wasn't expecting it. Their heads hitting each other, Allie rolled off of Bea to the floor. Both of them moaning

"Fucksakes Allie what was that?"

"I didn't know you were back, fuck that hurt"

"Your telling me" they both holding their head's, but couldn't help but laugh

"How do I always end up the one on the floor?" That sent them both into another fit of laughter. Allie finally making her way back onto the couch after 10 min of laying on the floor. Bea instantly snuggling into Allie resting her head on the young women's shoulder. They sat in silence for A bit playing with each other's finger's.

"I guess I should go and meet the freak and deal with this situation and hopefully work it out"

"I say fuck it all and snuggle and watch movies for the rest of the day" 

Bea laughed, and poked Allie's side "I know exactly what you're thinking Alliecat"

Allie looked her with a mock hurt "me, I'm an angel, I wasn't thinking anything" she couldn't help it but her cheeky grin came out making Bea laugh

"Right, hmmm let me guess you would suggest a scary movie, that makes me end up in your lap scared shitless and you holding me"

"Okay so figured out my plan, but admit it, you like it" 

"No I don't I hate getting scared"

"Admit you like watching the scary movies so you can snuggle me and hide your face in my neck"

"Nope not admitting anything Alliecat" Bea went to get up, but was pulled back down. Allie pinned Bea to the couch, and started ticking her

"Admit it bea"

"Never" they both were laughing and Bea was trying to get free of Allie, who was stronger then Bea thought. 

"Admit it Bea and I'll stop tickling you"

"Maybe I like it a little" Bea said smiling and gave Allie a wink

"Ha I knew it" Allie got off Bea, but then was pulled right back down. Bea took allies head and brought her down for a passionate kiss

"Have to admit Alliecat I like anything that involves you"

"Yeah? I knew you couldn't resist me forever"

Bea tucked some of Allie's hair behind her ear. 

"Fuck no you are absolutely gorgeous and amazing, my best friend and my girlfriend I am so in love you Allie. I can't believe I lived this long without you"

Allie blue eyes full of tear's, a few slipping out down her face

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No your absolutely perfect, you are my best friend too and I love that your mine. I feel like I have found a hidden treasure, and it's all mine"

"Only your's Alliecat" they kissed again slowly Bea pulling away first

"As much as I want to continue this, and God do I ever, we should deal with this situation"

"Yeah your right, I should call and get my shit out of storage"

"Okay, make yourself at home, and I better now find you in any room but the master bedroom"

"god your bossy, I like it" Allie said smiling

"Well I'm glad a bossy bitch is type cause that's me" Allie giggled

"No way your not a bitch, just bossy"

"Fine, okay. Also I have the guest house it's small but if you wanted to set up your music stuff out there, you can"

"Really? You don't mind?"

"No not all Alliecat, now get off me so I can go"

"But I don't wanna" Allie said in a child like voice

Making Bea laugh "fine you get off me now, and we will order in and watch any movie you want"

Allie's smirked "any movie I want? You won't complain?"

"Nope absolutely anything"

"Ohhhhhhhhh Bea you are Soo going to regret that"

Bea moaned "what movie are you thinking?"

"You will have to wait and see, call me before you leave the office. I have to meet Kaz for a bit, then we can pick something up together and head here for the movie"

"Sounds good my beautiful girl" they kissed again and got up. They called a taxi and Allie dropped Bea off and went to the coffee shop she got out and walked to the door. She really wasn't looking forward to talking with Kaz.


	8. Chapter 8

Bea headed into the building, she was ready to deal with the freak today. She walked in and talked to the sectary who was new. 

"I'm here to see Joan Ferguson, I'm Bea Smith"

"Yes, I know who you are, I loved your book"

"Thanks, can you let her know I'm here please"

"Absolutely, please have a seat"

She hears the lady call up and hanging up, mumbling stuff to herself. 

"Bea nice to see you, come on I'll take you to the meeting room"

"Hi Vera, how is everything going?"

"Good, Matthew and I are doing well we finally set a date"

"Yeah? That's great, finally hey"

"Yeah, Joan finally let me take the time off"

"Why do you stay working with her?"

Vera laughed "Matthew keeps asking me that"

"Well she canned Maxine, that pisses me right off"

"Yeah well you're not going to like who is replacing her"

Bea felt sudden dread, if it was Doreen Andersen she will absolutely lose her shit.

Vera opened the door, and there was Joan Ferguson, Doreen Andersen, and Derek Channing.

"Hi Smith, sit down we have stuff to discuss." Vera sat next to Bea

"So how was your week off Smith?" Channing asked tapping his pen on the table

"It was great, best time I have had in year's" he scoffed

Next the freak spoke "so how do you think it makes you look dating a an ex con, who does drugs, sleeps around, and was a street whore"

Bea hadn't known Allie was ever in jail, but she wouldn't let them know. Bea saw red mist and she was ready to kick some ass.

"First off all, don't you ever speak about my girlfriend like that again. That shit is in the past, and frankly none of anyone's business"

"You work for us, you have a contract with us. Being with her makes us all look bad" Joan Ferguson spat out

"Seriously that's what this is about? Looking good? Allie went away for a month and got help for her addiction" 

"Well you are number 1 still in almost every country, no one's held on this long. We want you to start another book, so we can keep the ball rolling" 

"Na, I'm good, I think I want a break after this. Or move to a different publishing company"

"You wouldn't" Channing sputtered out

Bea smirked "oh I would, and if you think I'm going to sit by and let you tell me who I can date, your sadly mistaken. I have delt with enough controlling In my life thank you"

"You still have a contract with us, and have to full fill it"

"I know, and I will, I'll get my lawyer to keep look everything over to just make sure I know my rights"

"Oh like what?" Joan said 

"Oh you know like if you can tell me who I date. Also how much I actually have to travel"

"You want a war Smith? I run this place you don't"

Bea smirked " let's remember something here Ferguson, I leave this company, I will take all my fans with me. Also I'm positive I could get lot's of your writer's to walk with me."

Bea got up and put her hands on the table, "you don't run anything, I do Joan because it would be an absolute shame if I take this to the board"

"I'm on the board" Channing spoke clearing his throat

"Yeah and your in her back pocket, I have fans absolutely everywhere. Also I won't work with Doreen, I'm not having your little spy follow me"

"You have no choice, Maxine is gone, she was neglecting her job"

"She was fucking sick, you can't fire someone because of that"

"It's done Smith, now pack up you leave tomorrow morning and gone for awhile. I sure hope your pathetic little romance will survive" 

"Oh how sweet, like I really give a fuck what you think, you freak" she walked out slamming the door. She walked out texted Allie and let her know she was done. She sat on the bench, fuming, she called Franky. 

"What's up Red?"

"I need you to look over my contract with Joan and this publishing company, I want to know everything"

"Didn't you have a lawyer look it over before you signed it?"

"Yes, but it was one of theirs"

"Fucksakes red, they probably fucking screwed you"

"I know I know Franky just come over in an hour"

"Sure red"

Bea sat and put her head in her hands, what a mess this was.

\---------

Allie sat down across from Kaz, who looked shocked on how good Allie looked.

"So Kaz how's it going?"

"Better now that you're back, we missed you"

"Yeah? Well I had to take care of me for awhile"

"Yeah and you look different, you look happy"

Allie smiled wide, " I am, very Happy very happy, best month and a half of my life"

"Yeah, so you and the book writer hey?"

"Yeah, been a week but we talked constantly when I was in the resort getting clean"

"I hope it lasts this time bubba"

"It will, I feel stronger then I ever have, and I delt with shit when I was at the resort. I still have work to do, Bea knows a really good phycologist I'm going to phone her up"

 

"Wow, I told you constantly to get help" a flash of hurt crossed kaz's face

"I know mama I'm sorry, I guess I just needed the right person to push me. I'm thankful for everything you done for me"

The waitress came over "I'm so sorry so busy today" the girl stopped and looked at Allie "oh my god it's you!"

"Hi, yes it's me, can I get a water please"

"Sure beautiful anything for you, are you sure you don't want anything else, on the house of course"

"Umm na I'm good thanks, I'm meeting my girlfriend after this"

The girl scoffed and walked away "well bubba even gone for awhile and people still remember you"

"Yeah hopefully they will soon realize I'm different"

"Here is your water Allie, and my number, thought maybe you would wanna party later"

"Thank you, but no thanks, I'm happy and taken" she handed the number back. The waitress laughing, "come on at least tell me the truth, everyone knows you don't settle down for anyone"

"Well you tell everyone, I have I found someone who is better then anyone I have ever met"

"Whatever, you will bored of her in no time and sleeping around again"

Kaz got up, "can we see your manager?" Kaz spat out

"Shit, Please don't get me fired I need this job"

"Then apologize to Allie"

"I'm sorry Allie, I hope you the best"

"Thank you" 

Kaz sat back down "well bubba we should get back to work" 

"Yeah soon, I need to get my stuff out of storage and to Bea's for now" she said sipping her water

"What do you mean? Your living with her now?"

"Sorta, I was going to go into a hotel for awhile, but she insisted I stay at her house. She's gone a lot"

"Wow, things are moving fast"

"Not really, she's gone lot's not like she's there much, and I'm gonna find something of my own"

"Yeah right, your so full of shit" Kaz said laughing

"Okay you got me, I probably won't look that hard. I love her Kaz I really really do"

"I'm not thrilled you picked someone that has a lot of baggage. I read her book, she's been through a lot of shit, and is straight"

Allie shrugged her shoulders " fuck the labels, she's happy, and I'm happy fuck the rest"

Allie's phone went off signaling a text. 

"I got to go, Bea is waiting for me"

"Okay, call me soon and let me know what to do about gigs"

"Yeah I will, maybe tomorrow or the next day"

They both stood up and hugged each other. Then Allie called a taxi, and one was there in 10 min and she went to pick Bea up.

She sent Bea a text telling her she was on her way. When the taxi pulled up, she saw Bea sitting on the bench. She looked upset, Allie opened her door when the taxi stopped. 

"Hey Bea let's go"

Bea got up and went into the taxi not looking or talking to Allie.  
Allie went back into the taxi, and Bea gave him the address. 

"Bea what's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I had to hear it from someone else's mouth"

"You were in jail Allie?" Bea said in a low voice

"Ohhhhhhhhh shit, how did you find out?"

"That's all you have to say? Is how did I find out?"

"No I just meant I never told any about that"

"Why not?"

"Don't know just something I don't like to talk about" 

"But I'm guessing Kaz knows"

Allie sighed "yes Kaz knows"

"Of course she does, why tell the person your dating"

"Bea seriously, are you mad I didn't tell you? Or mad that Kaz knew and you didn't? Cause to me right now you sound jealous" Allie bit her lip trying to stop the smirk from coming to her lip's.

They reached Bea's House and Allie paid the driver. She laughed as she saw a pissed off Bea, storming into her house. She got out and followed Bea, she couldn't help but think Bea was incredibly hot when she was angry.

She entered the house looking for Bea, who was sitting on the couch. Her arm's crossed, and her lip's pouting. 

Allie smiled wide "my god your adorable when you are jealous"

Bea scoffed "I am not cute, or jealous"

"You so are Bea, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't think of it. It was only for a couple of months" 

"What's with you and Kaz anyways?" 

Allie sat down on the couch next to Bea "nothing she's like a mum and that's all. She helped me a lot she really does love me, in her own twisted way" Allie saw Bea's lip still out in a pout, she was still jealous. Allie grabbed Bea and flipped her from sitting onto her back. Then straddled her holding her arm's to her side

"Allie what the fuck are you doing?"

"Admit it Bea"

"Admit what?" Bea was completely and utterly jealous that someone else knew something about Allie that she didn't. She wasn't sure why, but she wasn't going to admit it.

"Oh we are playing this game, are we?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Allie. I'm completely fine with you telling Kaz your stuff and not me" Bea's face goes back into a pout

"You have two options here Bea A. I let you go, and we don't talk about this again, but you get no Allie snuggle's while we watch my choice of movie... or B. You admit that you are totally jealous, and you get Allie snuggle's while watching the movie I pick

"That's not fair"

"Yes it is now which one is it?"

Bea thought about it for a min an entire evening without Allie snuggle's, especially with having to leave the next day.

"FINE Okay I am jealous, and fuck I hate it. I have never felt this way before and it's driving me nuts"

"Good choice, I knew you would pick the right one" 

They heard a knock on the door. 

"Are you expecting someone Bea?"

"Yeah Franky, my meeting was absolutely hell, and I need her too look over my contract"

"Okay, I'll deal with my shit now then, and order us food that we never picked up"

"Thanks Alliecat" Bea kissed Allie's lip's before she went to the door.

"Fuck Red were you two going bumper to bumper or what?"

"No, just talking about something. Bridget you came as well?" Bea smiled big and gave her a big hug

"Fuck you red where's my hug?"

"I see your ugly mug all the time"

Franky broke out laughing "man I'm loving this side of you red 

"Yeah good, and guess what we are back out tomorrow morning"

"Really?" Franky whining

"Franky you had a week off already"

"I know I just don't like being away from my girl that's all"

"For once I completely understand"

Allie came in from the living room.

"Babe what do you want me to order for food?" Allie stopped and smiled and Bridget " sorry, hi I am Allie" she held her hand out to shake Bridget's hand

"So you are the girl that broke down the great Bea Smith walls?" She said smiling and shaking Allie's hand

"Truthfully it wasn't hard, she just couldn't resist the Novak charm"

"Oh god here we go again, she's so full of herself" Bea playfully rolled her eyes 

"Nope, I'm not I just know I have skills, and you can't resist me"

"Gidge make them stop, I'm gonna throw up"

"Oh hush Franky, you are so much like Allie in the flirting area it's creepy"

"What? No! There's only one Casanova in this group and it's me" Franky moaned

"Relax there Franky, I only now flirt with one hot red head"

"You bet your ass you only flirt with me"

"Now I may flirt with a girl just to see jealous Bea" 

"What's she talking about Red?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing, now let's go to my office I hope my contract is in there, if not we need to call Maxine. Allie can you order Chinese, enough for all four of us"

"So bossy, I love it and yes I can" she kissed Bea's lips then put her lip's by Bea's ear "as long as you promise we get some alone time tonight" 

"Of course Alliecat" Bea walked away with Franky

Bridget and Allie ordered the food and had a chat while waiting on the food. Allie set up councling appointment's with Bridget, they seemed to really click. 

"Allie can you bring us a couple of beers?"

"Sure Bea, I'll be right there"

"Hopefully Franky can find a loop hole"

"Why is Franky looking it over? She isn't a lawyer?"

"When she was inside for awhile, she ended up becoming a paralegal, and she's actually slowly becoming a lawyer. She's really good actually"

"Shit I had no idea"

"No one usually does, she does this job because Bea did her a favor and they become really close"

Allie smiled "I better give them their beer" she walked to the office hearing the pair talk and laugh.

"Here's your beers Bea"

"Thanks Alliecat" she grabbed them and gave one to Franky

"So any luck finding anything yet? Allie asked

"It's pretty solid, Bea has to finish the year contract, or she loses lots and lots of money. But doesn't say anything that she has to travel all the time. She is only required to do a certain amount of book signing etc in a year. Also it says absolutely nothing about who she can and can't date"

"How many book signings am I supposed to meet?"

"A lot unfortunately, you will still be busy, but maybe we can figure out how many you have done and go from there"

"Sounds good" the door bell rang, so Bea went to go pay for the food, Bridget had beat her and paid

"Bridget you didn't have to, I had it you know"

"It's fine Bea really, now let's eat so Allie and I can have our girl's alone for awhile before you leave tomorrow morning"

"Yeah" be sighed 

Franky and Allie scarfed their food down, while Bridget and Bea just laughed, they knew exactly why they where doing it.

"I'm full Gidge, I think it's time to go to yours and feed puss"

"God Franky I'm still eating here" Bea moaned with a look of disgust

"Oh red you won't find it disgusting when you try it"

Bea went red, and Allie squirmed a little the thought of her girl's mouth licking and sucking on her clit made her core throb.

"Anyways thanks for letting us come over, we will go now" Bridget said getting up. Bea showed them out while Allie cleaned up the free things.

They met on the couch " now let's see what movie I'm going to pick tonight"

"Please something not scary"

"Oh come on Bea, this one looks good let's try it"

"It's another scary one isn't it?"

"Don't know truthfully, I just picked a random movie"

They both laughed "here i thought you had a plan"

" Bea I always have a plan" she winked at Bea, putting her arm around Bea's shoulder's they began the movie. Which ended up being a intense thriller. Bea landed back in Allie's lap, snuggling into Allie, her head resting on her shoulder and Allie's arms wrapped around Bea's waist. Every so often Bea's face went into Allie's neck for comfort when there was a really intense part. They stole kisses from one another throughout the movie.

"Can we stay like this forever Alliecat?"

"I wish, I loved our bubble that we were in"

"Me too, I don't know how I'm going to make it without your snuggle's and kisses"

"Well then we have two options A. We got to bed and sleep since we both are tired or B. We stay up as late as possible making out"

"Definitely option B"

"Good choice as always" she took Bea's lips in her own and they kissed for awhile before things got heated, Allie losing her shirt and bra, Bea touching her breasts in awe. 

"You okay Bea?"

"Hmm? Yeah sorry I just never been interested in another women's breasts before, but your's are absolutely perfect" Allie crashed their lip's together again, Bea's shirt making it off, then her bra Allie's hands cupping them in them. Bea moaning, and pushing into it. Suddenly Allie stopped, and backed away, "we need to stop"

"What why? Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, god no everything you're doing is perfect. I...I...shit I'm really nervous to make love with you"

"Your nervous? Isn't sex something you used to do alot of? Not trying to be rude, I just don't understand"

"Yes I have fucked many people, unfortunately nothing I can do about that now. It's just ummmm.... I never made love to someone before, especially someone I'm in love with. I also don't want to bring back memories of your bad experiences with asshole. I just want it special, perfect, and want you completely ready not some fumble in the middle of the night"

Bea wiped tears away from her eyes "no one's ever and I mean ever put me ahead of their own need, especially with sex" 

"I respect you Bea, and I really really love you"

"I think I fell in love with you more, if that's even possible"

Allie flashed her cheeky grin "good old Novak charm at it's best"

"Come her Casanova, let's go to our bed and kiss some more and get some sleep"

"I like the kissing part, but will pass on the sleeping part"

"Oh hush, now whoever gets to the need first gets to decide what we do"

"Your so on" they both took off towards the room, Bea was winning, until Allie screamed "fuck oh god it hurts I think I sprained my ankle Bea" 

Bea rushed over "oh no are you okay?" 

"Yes and she pulled Bea down and took off to the room jumping on the bed"

"Nooo fair you cheated Allie"

"Hey you never said anything about not playing dirty. Now let's see what do I want us to do...hmmmm...I say we put some music on and make out like teenagers"

"You just can't get enough of kissing me"

""No, you are adorable and absolutely addictive" she pulled Bea on top of herself on the bed

"Allie"

"What?"

"You promise me when I am gone, you will keep safe and stay away from drug's"

"I promise I will never use drugs again, I don't need them anymore"

They both smiled widely and Allie took Bea's head and brought her in for a kiss. Allie got her wish they stayed up all night kissing and talking.


	9. Chapter 9

Bea was packed and ready to leave. She was on the couch, with Allie sitting on her lap snuggling in.

"Red we have to go or we will be late"

"I don't wanna goo" Bea said whining putting her face into Allie's neck

"Franky she will be out in 5 min I promise" Allie said smiling

"Fine but not a minute longer"

"Bea you have to go, we will talk all the time I promise"

"Fine whatever" Bea stood up and started stomping off to the door. She was Annoyed she was having to leave Allie behind.

"Bea stop" 

"I have to go Allie"

"You have 2 options here Bea a. Leave and don't kiss me and miss me even more or B. kiss me and I fly out wherever you are when you have a few days off"

Bea came running back and jumped into Allie's arm's, kissing her until she heard a honk.

"I love you Allie Novak, don't forget about me"

"How could I? I love you too now go" they walked hand in hand and Bea got into the SUV. Rolling her window down and kissed Allie again.

"Geez red your acting like she's your first love" Franky said jokingly 

"She is my first love" Bea said gazing into Allie's blue eyes

"And you are most definitely mine" she kissed Bea one last time, before stepping back and letting them go. Allie stood and watched leave. A wave of sadness hit her, she headed into the house and sat on the couch. She grabbed her phone, and dialed a number. 

"Hey you, is it crazy I miss you already?"

She heard giggling down the line "then we are both crazy Alliecat" 

"Franky's giving you a face again isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, but I really really don't care. I wish you were coming with me"

"I know babe, but I have to do deal with some stuff here. But you picked option B. So I will fly out when you have a few days off, make sure you send me your schedule"

"I will, I promise Alliecat"

They sat in silence, just being with each other. 

"I don't think I can do this Alliecat"

"Do what?" Allie felt fear washing over 

"I...I....fuck....I don't want to be apart from you"

Allie's lip's went into a wide smile "geez you scared me for a minute there"

"Why?

"I thought you were going to break up with me"

Bea let out a deep sigh "I do wonder how this will work, we won't see each other often. Long distance will be hard and painful"

"Bea please please don't break up with me, we will make this work I promise" 

"Allie I have to go, I'm at the airport and we have to check in"

"Bea call me when you land please"

"Yeah okay bye Allie"

Allie hung up her phone, she just wanted to say fuck her life here and travel with the red head. But she couldn't, she had Kaz and the girl's depending on her. She loved to DJ and music a lot, she grabbed her phone and called a taxi.

10 min later the taxi came and she told him where to go. 20 min later she pain the driver and walked into the airport. She went and looked to see where Bea's flight was. She went and got a plane ticket to new York where Bea was heading, she went through security, and ran to the gate Bea would be at. Bea was sitting with boomer and Franky. She could tell Bea was crying, even though she couldn't see her face. She ran over to where they were sitting. Franky looked up, and grinned.

"Boomer let's go get some coffee" Boomer looked up from her magazine and was about to say no, until she saw Allie standing there.

"Uhh yeah sure" she got up and left

Allie sat down and ran her hand up and down Bea's back. Bea brought her face out of her hands, and looked over. She instantly got up and went and sat on Allie's lap. Her face buried in her neck, crying. Allie just held her, and rubbed her leg with one hand while the her other arm went around Bea and held her close.

"I can't believe you came here" Bea said sniffling

"I couldn't just let you LEAVE with how that conversation ended. This will be hard, I know it will be. But remember it's only a short time, and when you are done your contract we will figure stuff out"

"I know, i have never in my life felt like this. It's scary, and I don't know how to handle it I guess. I just keep feeling your just a dream"

"No baby, we are just in a love bubble that feels like a dream" Allie kissed Bea long and slow

"How are you even here?"

"I bought a ticket, I had to see you, I had to tell you I love you in person, and kiss you again before you left"

"Your too good to me"

"Not possible" Allie then kissed Bea again, and again. 

Bea's flight was announced over the speakers

"I guess I should go, I'll call you when I land okay"

"Sounds perfect, and we can Skype"

"Alliecat it's 16 hour's difference"

"Whatever just call me, and I'll make sure we can Skype"

"Okay I better go, I love you Alliecat" she kissed Allie one last time

"Love you to beautiful Bea" 

Allie watched Bea go hand her ticket and walk to the plane

"Here blondie take the SUV, here's the ticket where it's parked"

"I can't take it, belongs to the company"

"No it's Red's, you'll save her a shit load on paying for parking"

She turned around and started walking away, until she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Bea running towards her and jumped on her wrapping her legs around her. 

"Bea your going to miss your flight"

"I needed one more kiss" Allie smirked and gave Bea a kiss

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm"

Bea unwrapped her legs and ran back just before they shut the door. Allie turned around and walked away with the biggest smile on her face.

\-------

Two weeks later and Bea and Allie talked as much as they could, and Skyped when they could. Which wasn't often, the time difference was killing them. 

Allie had started doing gigs again and was loving it. She felt different, she felt alive. The crowd went crazy for her new music she played. She was in the groove, when she looked up and saw a flash of red. She looked back down, focusing on her music. She felt like she was being watched, and felt her stomach flip. Only ever felt that with one person, Allie looked up and right in front of her booth was her girl. Allie smiled wide and so did Bea, she saw Bea put her hand on her lip's and blow her a kiss. Allie smiled even wider and continued doing her music. Watching the red head dance in front of her, eyes always watching Allie. Men and women both tried dancing with Bea but she wouldn't dance with them. 

Allie was done for the night and they played other music. Allie had a chat with Kaz and the girl's to pack the stuff up. She turned around and started walking down to where people where dancing. Allie was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of girl's. She signed a few things and took a few pictures. 

"Excuse me DJ Alliecat, can you sign this for me?" Bea asked smirking pulling her shirt up, so her toned stomach showed.

"Absolutely beautiful" Allie said flashing her a grin

Allie went on her knees and had borrowed the one fans Marker and wrote her name and a little something else. Allie got up and smiled wide. Before another girl pushed her way between the two and pulled her shirt up, and asked Allie to sign her stomach as well. Allie said no, and asked if she had anything else she wanted her to sign. So the girl laughed touching Allie's arm and pulled her shirt down so Allie could get a view of the top of her chest. Allie scoffed, and shook her head, and went around her and went to Bea. They both smiling wide, Bea grabbed Allie by her shirt and pulled her in close, kissing Allie slow and long. 

"Mmmmmm...I missed you DJ Alliecat" Allie was about to answer back, when that same girl pushed Bea away again and went between them. She went to kiss Allie, but Allie stopped her and gently pushed her away. 

"Back off"

"Why? I'm hot and she's old and your kissing her" the girl tried again, and Allie was about to punch the girl out. When she saw Bea running out of the club. She walked around the gjrl, and ran out after Bea. Who seemed to have disappeared, until she heard someone crying. She walked to the Alley way, she saw Bea sitting on the ground crying.

"Bea, baby I'm sorry about her"

"No, she's right Allie, I'm old and ugly, you should be with her not me"

"What? No fucking way. Your not old or ugly, she can go fuck herself" Allie picked Bea up, and wiped the tear's from her face.  
She picked Bea up, and the red heads legs wrapped around Allie. She carried Bea to the SUV and unlocked it and opened the door and set her down. She went around and drove them back to Bea's place. Bea had fallen asleep, on the way home. Before she fell asleep, she had taken Allie's hand and held it.

Allie parked the SUV and got out she went and got Bea out and carried her to the door. Trying to unlock the door, and hold Bea was hard. Bea had woken up, and went down. Allie smiled and unlocked the door. 

"I'm sorry I fell asleep, I'm pretty tired"

"It's fine, you go to bed" Allie said sweetly

"Aren't you coming?" Bea asked shyly

"Do you want me too?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Your upset, and trying to push me away again."

"I am upset, and I wasn't pushing you away. I told you Harry fucked up my head. I heard old and ugly and it made go right back to him"

"I'm sorry she said that, I don't care how old you are, and you are beautiful not ugly"

"It's fine Allie, I'm just tired, I didn't sleep much on the road"

"Well let's go to bed so you can sleep"

Bea went into the bathroom first, and got ready for bed. She stripped her clothes off, and went out naked to bed. Allie's eyes grew large as she saw her naked girlfriend walk towards her. 

"You have two options here Alliecat A. Sit there and stare at me, or B. stop staring get ready for bed, and come back naked and ready to snuggle and make out before I fall asleep again"

Allie took off to the bathroom "I pick option B. Don't you go falling asleep on me" she said as the door closed. 

Bea giggled and crawled into their bed, and laid waiting which was long at all. Allie came skipping out naked, with a cheeky grin. Bea's eye's scanning her girlfriends body, Allie crawled into bed. They gravitated towards one another, they pressed their bodies tight together. 

"Why are you home Bea?"

"Somethings got cancelled, and I had to see you. So I flew back for a couple days"

"I'm happy you did" allie tucked some hair behind Bea's ear. 

"This has been the hardest two weeks of my life, I don't know if I can do this for months yet. I hope Franky can figure something out for me"

"Me too, Bea have you been eating? You look like you lost weight"

"No, and not sleeping much either. I'm not kidding, they are pushing me hard, and I can't sleep because I miss you"

"Babe you need to take care of yourself"

"I will try harder, maybe if you don't mind could you download some of your music for me?"

"Really?!"

"Yeah then maybe if I can hear you, it will help me relax and sleep"

Allie smiled Wide, " I have been working on some stuff while you were away, and I have some other songs I recorded that no one has heard, it's a different sound"

"Sounds perfect baby, I'm sorry I'm fighting to stay awake"

Allie gave Bea a gentle kiss on her nose. "That's fine, now you want to be the little spoon or big spoon?"

Bea flipped herself to her other side, making Allie smile, she knew Bea would pick the little spoon

Bea fell asleep as soon as she felt Allie's body pressed against hers. Allie falling asleep not long after.

Allie woke up the Bea running to the bathroom. A little bit later she came back and laid down.

"You okay?"

"Sorry didn't mean to wake you, I just really had to pee"

Allie laughed "gotta love when that happens"

"Alliecat what did you write on my stomach last night?" 

"It's says property of DJ Alliecat, so back the fuck off"

"Are you serious?" Bea pulled the blanket down to try and read what it said

Allie eye's landing on the naked chest in front of her. That familiar tug showing up, when the red head was around only stronger.

"Alliecat, hello?"

"Hmmm? Shit sorry I was just admiring the view" Allie flashed her cheeky grin

"Ohh really? Not to old for you?"

"Allie scoffed "you look better then any women I have ever seen"

"I'm not kidding, you are beautiful, inside and out"

"Come here Casanova" 

"My charm winning you over again?"

"Come here and find out" 

Allie moved in close, and they kissed. Allie laid Bea flat on her back, and laid on her kissing. Allie's tounge asking Bea permission to enter, which was granted instantly. Their tounges sliding along each other. Bea's hands end up on Allie's ass, and pulled her in tight. Their chest's rubbing against each other making them both moan. Allie pulled back, looking into Bea's eye's "Bea we should stop"

"No, Alliecat please make love to me, I'm all yours my beautiful girl"

Allie smiled bigger then ever before "I would love to make love to you. If you get uncomfortable with anything I do tell me, and I'll stop"

"Really?"

"Of course baby I only want to make you feel loved and good"

Bea pulled Allie down, and kissed Allie with everything she had making Allie moan loud.

Allie kissed down Bea's jaw, to her neck bitting and nibbling, her hand on Bea's breast massaging it. She moved down to Bea's breast's and licked her nipple, flicking it with her tounge. Making Bea moan and hold Allie's head there. Allie grinning went to the other nipple and doing the same thing, making Bea moan again. Allie was loving getting to know what Bea liked, it was such a turn on to hear her raspy voice and moans.

"Alliecat, please touch me, I need something I don't even know what"

Allie ran her hand down to Bea's wet folds, Allie's fingers met with a very wet Bea.

"Sooo wet baby just for me"

"Is that bad?"

Allie's face flashes a grin " absolutely not, it's really really good" 

She felt Bea relax again, and massage her clit making Bea jump a little

"Alliecat that feels soo good"

Allie rubbed it more and before she did anything else she stopped. Bea was about to protest, but saw blue eyes looking at her.

"I would like to go inside you, but I want to know if you are okay with it"

"You want to go inside of me...?"

"Yes, I want to connect with you in a different way, but if you are uncomfortable with it, I won't"

Bea's eye's filled with tear's "I trust you Alliecat, I'm completely your's" Allie's lip's went to Bea's ghosting them her eyes staring into Bea's "you are absolutely beautiful, and it's such an honor that I get be the first person to make love to you my beautiful Bea" Allie put one finger into Bea's opening, and let it sit there a moment and started to push in and out. Theirs eyes staying connected, Allie watched when different emotions and pleasure flashed across Bea's face. She stopped and slipped another finger in, she waited a bit to let Bea get used to the stretch. She then gently went back to going in and out hitting Bea's clit at the same time. She watched Bea's mouth make o shape, and moan.

"Ohhhhhhhhh my god Allie, this feels......oh my god.... please don't stop"

Allie smiled and she felt Bea's walls tightening, so she started to move faster, "I love you my beautiful Bea" with that Bea's orgasm went ripping through her body. Bea's raspy voice echoing through the room. Calling Allie's name over and over.  
When Allie worked Bea through her orgasm, she went to pull her finger's out. Bea stopped her "just leave them for a min, I like feeling you inside of me" Bea's face turning red and she was still trying to catch her breath.

Allie left her finger where Bea asked her to until Bea said she could take them out. Allie cleaned her fingers with her mouth "Bea you taste as good as you look"

Bea's face going red again "thank you, I think" Bea giggled

"Was it okay Bea?"

"It was amazing, and beautiful that was my first orgasm in my life"

Allie's eyes grew wide "shit that's sad, I have year's not orgasm to catch you up on then" Allie flashing her signature cheeky grin

"I love you my Alliecat"

"I love you my beautiful Bea"

They spent the next 2 days alone in the house. Making love, watching movies and eating. Allie claimed it was 3 out 4 things she liked to do. 

"What's the 4?"

"Music, oh shit I need to download those song's. What do you usually play your music on?"

"My phone which is my in my pocket I forgot about it"

"It's dead, I'll charge it and download my music for you"

"Thanks babe, I'm going to sit here and watch a romantic movie"

"Okay, be back in a bit" 

20 min later there was a knock on the door and Doreen was at the door. Bea had answered wrapped in her favorite red blanket.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I have been trying to get a hold of you, we leave in couple of hours"

"What?! No I was told Tomorrow afternoon"

"Plans changed, now go get ready we don't have time to waste" 

"Fucksakes, fine I'll meet you at the airport"

"No I'll wait for you out here, you are flying in a private plane this time they want you tomorrow morning"

"Okay whatever but your not coming in that is for sure. She slammed the door and started walking up the stairs muttering a bunch of stuff. 

She had a quick shower and got dressed, Allie came into the room.

"What's going on? Where are you going?"

"Apparently I'm leaving in a couple of hours, they want me somewhere tomorrow morning, so i am flying in a private plane"

"What?!?! Nooo they said tomorrow" Allie whined

"I know right, fucksakes she's purposely doing this shit. I'm done, this bitch is going down"

"Okay let's calm down Bea don't want you going all Rambo and shit"

Bea laughed "only you can calm me down in an instant, you know that?"

"Yup I know because you just can't resist me"

"Your right I can't" Bea kissed Allie, things getting heated again until they heard a knock on the door. The door opened slightly, Bea we need to go now"

"Okay Allie I better go, I love you and I'll call you as soon as I can"

"Here's your phone, and I gave you good head phones. Wait here a min" she ran to the kitchen

Bea put her shoes on, and her jacket. Allie ran back with a bag full of food.

"Allie I don't need all that, I'm sure I'll eat on the plane"

"Take it, and eat" she shoved the bag in her hand

They walked out and to the hired car, Allie opened the door and kissed Bea goodbye.

She watched them drive away, getting a text right after, I miss you already"

"Same goes here beautiful"

They texted back and forth, until Bea said she was going on the plane alone. Apparently Boomer and Franky were not needed this trip. Allie put her phone down and went to her little studio. She played around for a couple of hours, before she felt a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

She turned around, and saw a crying Franky, Maxine and Boomer

"What's wrong?" Allie felt suddenly sick to her stomach

"Blondie, reds plane....shit... FUCK...." Franky started crying again. 

Maxine stepped in " Bea's plane crashed and no one knows if she's alive or not"

"What no no no, she's she's fine she was flying on a private plane. She's okay you guy's" Allie's eye's filling with tear's

"They have an idea where they have crashed, but it's all tree's and impossible for them to search from the sky. They are sending in people to search for her and the pilot

"Doreen wasn't with her?

"No she was alone with the pilot" Maxine said tear's falling from her eyes. Allie finally Letting it sink in, she began to sob.

\------

Bea was sitting on the plane alone and bored so she put on the earphones Allie gave her and put on Allie's music. Bea's lips went into a smile when she heard Allie's voice through the speakers. Her eyes where closed and she was relaxed, until she felt the plane shaking and sputtering, she looked and saw the planes nose going down. She put her phone in her pocket, buckled up and closed her eyes. Debbie and Allie's face flashing before her eyes tear's falling. Then she felt the plane hit, and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

"has anyone called Debbie? She has to know" Allie said with after her sorrow turned into anger.

"I called her on the way here" Maxine said sitting, she was exhausted from the crying and the chemotherapy. She had surgery a couple weeks ago, Bea checked on her often by email.  
Since she was on the road, and with the time difference Bea never wanted to disturb her.

"Good, shit someone should be with her right now"

"She is flying out tonight, she is actually joining the volunteers to find her mum" Franky said she had finally calmed down

"We are allowed to do that?" Allie said standing up "then I'm going too"

"I am too" Franky said standing up "I should have been on the plane, I just don't get it"

"What don't you get Franky?" 

"Red, she shouldn't have been alone on the plane, she's never alone." Franky began pacing

"Yeah she is, that time to Miami" Allie said raising her eyebrow 

"No she wasn't, Bea is high profile, she's always in business class. Boomer and I sat with everyone else, they always have me with her or a Marshal constantly checking her. So when they sent me a message saying I was not on this trip, I should have know this was some fucking set up" franky's anger rising as she spoke

"We need to find fucking Doreen Frank's and kick her fucking ass" Boomer spat out

"Your right boom's, she has to know something. Why the fuck wasn't anyone on the plane?" 

Allie's head was in a whirlwind, she felt sick she ran past everyone and went outside throwing up. Fresh wave of tear's hit her, she couldn't lose Bea she just couldn't.

Franky came out and took Allie and hugged her, "we will find her Blondie, and she will be alive, Red is a fucking fighter she won't give up"

Allie pulled away, "I..I...can't lose her" 

"Look at me" franky's eye's filled with fresh tear's "I promise we will find her, I won't give up until we do"

"Franky you have to checkout why she was alone, and why the hell did Bea go on the plane alone if she knew it wasn't normal?"

"I don't know, this all doesn't make sense. She's been off the past 2 week's, I thought it was because she missed you"

"Some of it was, but she said the freak has been pushing her. She's not been eating much or sleeping, that part is apparently my fault she missed me" Allie said with more tear's falling

"Fucksakes, I knew it, I should have just went with my gut. The freak I need to talk to her. I'm going now, I'll see you later"

"No, I'm flying out as soon as I can to go help look for Bea"

"Book me a flight with you Blondie, I'll pay you I swear, I just need to talk to Doreen and the freak"

"Okay, I'll message you the info"

"Yeah okay, booms let's go"

Boomer came stomping out "please tell me are are going to punch some tits in"

"No boom's because we both know, we will end up back in prison and red would kick our ass's"

"Yeah okay whatever, I still want answers"

"We all do, now come on"

Allie went back in where Maxine was, and went on her lap top and got her and Franky flight's out. It wasn't to far since Bea hadn't been on the plane for too long.

"Maxine you should be resting" Allie noticed how tired she looked

"I know, but I'm worried she's become like a sister to me. I can't believe Doreen let her fly alone. Yet they fire me because of her taking off to Miami without Franky. The Marshal was aware of her being on that trip, where here there's no one?" Maxine's brain working trying to put the puzzle together

"I know when she got back she had that meeting, and she stood up to the Freak. She even said she's leaving after her contract is done, and taking other's with her"

Maxine's sighed "Joan Ferguson is a monster, I don't even know how or why she has this job. She seems to hate it, but Bea challenging her like that was extremely stupid."

"This all is messed up, I should have fought harder for her to stay" Maxine stood up and went to Allie

"We all feel guilty here, you should go pack and get ready to go. I'm needing to lay down, but don't want to leave. Can I lay on the couch?"

"Of course you can" they walked together into the house Maxine went to the couch while Allie went and packed. She sent Franky the message that she forgot to earlier.

Her phone began to ring she didn't recognize the number, but decided to answer it

"Hello?"

"Is this Allie?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Debbie, mum gave me your number awhile back just in case" Allie heard the young Burnett crying down the line. She sat on the edge of the bed

"Hi Debbie, I'm glad you called, I'm heading to help look for your mom and so is Franky"

"Good, I was hoping you would be there, Allie I'm sorry for being such a little Shit"

Allie let out a soft whimper "it's fine, I get it you were trying to protect your mum. But I love her more then I thought it was possible to love anyone"

"I know, and she feels the same, it was cute she talked about you constantly when we emailed or chatted"

"She talked about you alot too, I should go I have a flight in a bit and have to finish packing. I'll see you when I land yeah?"

"Oh course I'll text you when I land, I'll be in later then you. Go and join them searching for her when you can I'll catch up"

"Okay by Debbie"

"Bye Allie"

\-----

Bea eye's peeled open, she groaned she was looking straight up and saw the roof of the airplane. She was still buckled in her seat, her phone still playing music. She was cold, she unbuckled herself and got off the seat. She took her phone out and shut the music off, and checked to see if she had any bars. 

"Fucksakes" she said to herself she had no bars, she crawled out of the plane. She stood up, and looked around she was in the middle of a large Forrest

She checked her phone again, but still nothing. Bea sat down, her head was killing her, she put her hand where it was hurting. It was wet and sticky, she looked at her hand and saw blood. So she took her phone and put the camera mode on and flipped it to check how bad it was. She had a gash but didn't seem to bad, but definitely hit her head at some point. She got up looking for the rest of the plane she was wanting her bag. Not to far away she found her luggage and the bag of food Allie had packed her. She opened her bag and took out a hoodie that she had packed, she smiled as she smelled it. She had taken it from Allie's clothes she wanted something for when she was away. Her eyes stung from tear's threatening to fall. She put it on and pushed the tear's back. She had to stay focused and get home to her girl's. She hoped Allie would make sure Debbie was okay, she was probably a mess right now. Bea sorted everything and began to walk. She found the pilot, who was dead, that made her throw up she had never seen a dead body before. She got a whiff of Allie's scent in her nostrals from the hoodie. She pushed the thoughts of the dead man, she looked back one more time, and saw a bag laying not far from the body. She went and picked it up and saw it was an emergency bag. She opened it up, there was a flare gun and some matches and a flashlight. She picked it up and put it in her bag. She left most of her stuff behind. She didn't want to haul everything, she got up and started walking. Her girl's flashing through her mind keeping her focused on surviving.

\------

Allie and Franky landed, and went straight to the location they heard was were people were meeting to go help look for Bea. Franky explaining to Allie what she was told when she stormed Joan Ferguson's office. Which was nothing, other then they had someone that was watching Bea already set up for when she landed. They didn't feel the need to have someone watching her on a private plane when she was alone. They couldn't find doreen she had seemed to disappear.

They checked in with the people who were running everything. They informed them they wouldn't be going out until morning, it was getting dark out. Allie and Franky insisted that some people go out that night, they could take flash lights and go. But they said no, they had a team out already in one location, they would send out a new team in the morning in a different direction. They finally agreed to it but said they want to start as soon as there was light. They went to the motel that Allie had booked just in case, she sent Debbie the info so when she landed she knew where to go. Later on they heard a knock and Franky opened the door and let a crying Debbie in. She threw her bag down and instantly went to Allie. They held each other and cried. Allie pulled away slightly, and wiped the tear's from Debbie's face.

"Well will find her Debbie I promise"

"I hope your right, I can't lose her"

"Me either kiddo" she had one last look in Debbie's eyes who mirrored her mum. It was hard but yet comforting that Bea's brown haired twin was there. She felt Bea was with her letting her know it will be okay. They all tried to sleep but couldn't, they ate quickly and headed out as soon as they saw the sun coming up. They went and met up where they were told to and began the hike. 

\-----

Bea saw it was getting dark, she was in the middle of the Forrest, she got out the flash light. Looked around and saw more and more tree's. She sat down and flashed her light around, she didn't see anything would be good for building a fire. She didn't want to start a fire and it set the forest up in flames. Everything seemed really dry, she wasn't going to take the chance. She ate some food got up and used her flash light and continued to walk. She needed to keep going, it was in her head she couldn't stop. She saw the sun coming up and put her flash light away, and ate a bit of food, she only had a couple water bottles that Allie packed. So she sipped it a little at a time, and kept going. She was extremely tired but she kept moving.

\--

 

It's been 24 hour's and still no Bea, they kept walking and calling but nothing. Before it got dark they set up tents they had sent 20 of them out together in the group, and provided the tents and food. Which wasn't much just canned beans and bread. Which was fine Allie, Franky and Debbie were tired and went right to sleep in the rent they shared.

Bea finally sat down and closed her eyes, she drifted off. She woke up awhile later, she was shaking she was cold. She got up and started walking, she had to keep warm so she knew moving her body would help. She shook as she walked, she was so cold. Her flashlight died, thankfully there was one more set on the emergency bag. She got her phone out and turned it on and used the light and got it all sorted. She saw she still had no bars, she sat down and ate an apple and put on Allie's one song. Allie's music filled the air, and relaxed the red head instantly. She fell asleep while eating her apple. The music playing loudly, her body shaking more and more. She woke up a little later she tried to get up, but she couldn't so she crawled she couldn't give up. Finally her body just gave up she laid on the ground her body was shaking, Allie's music still playing. She knew she should turn her phone off but thought this was it, and she wanted Allie's voice to be the last thing she heard before she died. 

\---

 

Allie woke up, and rolled over she was cold, she had a dream her song was playing. She had never let anyone hear her personal music until now. She closed her eyes, and heard the song again. She sat up, listening and she heard it again. 

"Franky, Debbie wake up" Allie yelled making them both jump

"What the fuck blondie"

"Listen" Debbie and Franky sat up, and heard a faint sound of Allie's voice in the air.

They all scrambled and got their shoes on and their flash lights. Walking and calling Bea's name, the other volunteers woke up wondering what was happening. Suddenly the sky lit up as a flare hit the dark sky.

Allie, Debbie and Franky blinded by the flash of light, once they stopped seeing spots they ran in the direction it came from

\---- 

Bea was cold and tired she couldn't move, she thought she heard her name being called. But she knew she was hearing things she was in the middle of a fucking bush. She probably shouldn't have left the plane but it was to late now. She mustard enough energy to pull her bag over and pull out the flare gun and flare. She thought what the hell it would be a pretty show before dying. She loaded it and shot it in the air in front of her. She heard a bunch of movement, and her name being called by 3 different voices. She closed her eyes, she focused on the voices she felt like she was going crazy. 

\--- 

 

The music was getting louder and louder, as they went moving through the bush. Allie saw Bea's body laying on the ground not far from where she stood, she held back a sob and went running and calling her.

"BEA!!!!!" The other two followed Allie running. Allie fell next to Bea and saw she was shaking.

"Bea Bea baby wake up, it's me Alliecat"

Bea slowly opened her eyes, and smiled "Alliecat, you feel so real I guess this is what I get to see before I die"

Debbie and Franky came and sat down by her as well. 

"Mum" Debbie began to cry. Holding her mum's hand.

"Bea your not going to die baby, we will get you home"

"I'm not going crazy?"

Allie giggled " no baby your not going crazy, we are really here"

"Prove it" Bea gave a small smirk

Allie smiled and went down and kissed Bea's lip's. She pulled away and Bea began to cry again. 

"I thought I was dead, how..how did you three even find me"

"When your plane went down red they went looking for you and the pilot"

"He's dead, I was the only one on the plane other then him. Which made no sense, but didn't even hit me until all this happened."

"Yeah red we will talk about that later we have to get you up and back to camp. You probably have hypothermia setting in and need to get you nice and warm"

"I can definitely help you with that Bea" Allie said with her cheeky grin plastered on her face.

"Okay ewwwww that's my mum" Debbie said teasingly

"Sorry Debbie couldn't help myself"

Allie and Franky pulled Bea up and helped her move. While Debbie took her mom's bag and held the flashlight for them to see. Not long after they made it to camp everyone cheering as they saw Bea.

"We need to get her warm again. So let's get her in a sleeping bag" Franky said

The man that was their guide came over, " she needs to get her clothes off, she probably was sweating from hiking and didn't realize it. Put her in a sleeping bag, but one of you should ummmm lay with her naked, the body heat will help her warm up."

"Well Red is it me or blondie" she winked

Bea lifted her clothing off her stomach, and Franky read what was written and broke out laughing.

Allie's cheeky grin came out "well it's true, now fuck off Doyle no one see's her naked body but me" Franky still laughing left the tent and Debbie gave her mum one last kiss on her cheek.

"We went on the radio they will send up paramedics soon and get her out of her quickly"

"Okay sounds good" Allie said as she stripped Bea down to nothing, then put her in the sleeping bag then stripped down naked and slipped in the bag with her. Their fronts flushed, Allie kissed Bea's head.

"So that where my hoodie went" Allie said playfully she heard a little giggle come from Bea

"I stole it when I was packing, I wanted something of yours to wear whenever I could. It helped me stay alive out there, your smell was comforting"

"I'm glad I could help baby, and you can take whatever you want now one if it helps you when we are apart"

After a bit Bea's body stopped shaking and she fell asleep, Allie holding on tight, she didn't let go until she was told the paramedics where there to get Bea. She put fresh warm clothes on Bea that was given to her. She got dressed as well, and they put Bea on a stretcher that kept her warm and was put on a trailer and strapped down. She was getting taken back by 4 Wheeler's. One carried Bea on her stretcher and the other took Allie. Debbie insisted that Allie went with her mum, she saw instantly how much they loved each other.


	11. Chapter 11

They made it back to where the volunteers all met up, when they checked in and got their gear. An ambulance was waiting for Bea, and as they put her own the gurney, everyone around clapped and cheered. Allie smiled wide, and before getting into the ambulance with Bea she waved at the crowed and yelled out "thank you everyone?" They all waved back and went back to packing up. 

The young paramedic was staring at Bea "everything okay there?" Bea asked a little uncomfortable

"Yes, oh god sorry, was I staring?"

"Yes, everything okay?" Allie looking over with an intense gaze at the paramedic

"Yes sorry I should be working, not star struck" she laughed which made Bea smile

"It's fine, you seem young to be reading my book"

"Well my mum was in your situation, and she got a hold of the book. You gave her courage to leave him, and move on with her life" 

Allie and Bea smiled wide "now I love hearing stories like that, leave Allie your address and your mum's we will send over a signed copy of the book"

"Really?! Thank you so much, now I better check your vitals"

The young paramedic worked, and Bea was busy staring at Allie who was staring right back. When they reached the hospital Bea got sent in for tests right away. Allie grabbed her bag and took her phone out, called Maxine and let her know the news.  
She heard Maxine scream she was so happy, they talked a few more minutes before the doctor came out.

"Allie Novak?"

"Yeah that's me, how's Bea doing?"

"She has a nasty cut on her head, a minor concussion. She has hypothermia but very minor, she said you helped her with that. She is actually really lucky she made it out like she did from a plane crash"

"Can I go see her?"

"If course she asked to send her Alliecat in" he said with an eye brow raised, he was not getting it

Allie laughed "okay show me the way, how long will she be in here?"

"24 hours then if she's looking good I'll let her go" he stopped in front of Bea's room, and left.

Allie opened the door, and Bea's head instantly turned and a wide smile went across her face. "I missed you" 

"I missed you too babe" Allie walked fast across the room throwing their two bags on the floor. She went to Bea's bed side and kisses her lip's.

"Lay with me please" Allie kicked off her shoes and laid next the red head. Bea instantly putting her head on Allie's chest, and her leg going over Allie's.

They laid in silence for awhile just enjoying being together, Bea's face went into Allie's neck and she started to cry. Allie running her hand up and down Bea's back, began to cry as well. Bea moved, and moved Allie from her back to her side. They laid facing each other, their heads touching. Their body's touching in any way possible. They cried together and held one another, their crying slowly stopping and only sniffles filled the room. 

"I thought I would never see you again Bea" Allie said in a whisper

"You and Debbie kept me alive and going. Every step i took, I saw yours and Debbie's faces. Plus the food you packed and the water. So thank you for making me take it"

"I still can't believe my music was what made me find you" Allie said with a wide smile

"Your telling me, it kept me relaxed. Then you show up and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I thought no way Allie Novak would be exercising it wasn't sex"

"Hey I did it only to find you, I knew the sex would come later for being your hero" she then flashed her cheeky grin at Bea "you were so out of it, you wouldn't believe I was actually there until I kissed you"

Bea giggled " it was a hell of kiss, it brought me out of my death trance, cause I seriously thought I was done"

"Nope, I knew I would find you, we are soulmates we belong together"

"You really believe that?" Bea said in a small voice

"Yes I do, I thought I have felt pain before, but when they told me your plane crashed" Allie chocked back the tears " I thought my heart was gonna explode it hurt so bad"

"Oh Allie, I felt the same way, the thought of leaving you hurt so bad"

Allie lip's met Bea's and they spent time playing with each other's finger's and kissing. Neither of them talking, just relishing in each other's company. They both fell asleep snuggled together. They were woken up a few hours later when Debbie and Franky came in.

"You two going bumper to bumper already?"

"Shut it Franky" Bea said flipping her off

Allie grins "oh if we were going bumper to bumper you would have heard Bea" 

"Okay that's wag to much information for her child that's in the room"

"Sorry Debbie, Allie is like Franky they are forward" she shot a glare over at her girlfriend who just flashed a cheeky grin and was about to say something when Bea covered her mouth with her hand.

"Mum I'm starving, can I go get us all something to eat?"

"Please do, my wallet is in my bag" Allie got off the bed

"Alllieee where are you going?" Bea whined, making Allie chuckle 

"Oh mum you have it bad, this is so weird you are actually like a teenager" debbie said teasingly to her mum

"Oh hush I can't help it Okay" 

"Bea I am just going to go and help Debbie get some food, we won't be long" Bea crossed her arms and pouted

"Can you two give me a min with the pouting teenager over here?" Allie asked Debbie and Franky

"Yeah sure we will wait in the hallway"

Allie sat next to Bea, who was still pouting which Allie thought was so adorable.

"Okay babe we have two options here A. You keep pouting, I come back with food we eat and you get no more Allie snuggle's tonight. Or B. You stop pouting and talk with franky while I go get food, and when we are done eating we make out until we fall asleep."

Bea's face breaks out into a wide smile "option B please"

"Good choice babe, now give me one last kiss before I go" Bea leaned in and kissed Allie's lips gently

"That's better, we will be back soon" Allie grabbed her wallet out of her bag and headed out. Sending Franky back in to sit with Bea.

Franky walked in and sat next to Bea on her bed. "I'm sorry red" Franky choked out letting the tears fall

"For what?" Bea asked grabbing franky's hand

"I should have been there, or should have know something was off. They sent a message saying we weren't needed, and someone would take care of you when you landed"

"It was weird, I didn't even think to much of it until I crashed. I'm glad you and boomer we're not there, you could have been killed"

"I just don't get why it was so important for you to leave a day early and alone. I went and talked to the freak she's not saying much, and then Doreen has disappeared"

"What? Really? Probably good, cause I'm sure I would put her put her threw a fucking wall"

Franky laughed "shit red you have been hanging out with booms to much"

"That's good I'm becoming like her more, she's a good person, who has a big ass heart"

"Yeah she does, her and Maxine are trying again did you know that?"

"No, I didn't that's soo good, I hope this time she gets pregnant"

"Me too, they deserve it ya know"

"Yeah, they do"

"Red, according to your contract, your almost done with all the traveling etc etc you technically have 2 months left. I went over everything over and over. I also think you could sue them for negligence, and win. I even asked my lawyer friend Jane, she is Willing to check it out for you"

"Hell I'll sue them but not just money, I want out of my fucking contract, and far away from them fuckers. I think we need to hire someone to dig around. I swear the bitch tried to kill me"

"Okay I'll call a few people I know, see if they can recommend a good private eye to nail them to the wall"

Bea pulled Franky into a hug, "thanks for coming for me Franky"

Before Franky could answer the door opened and Bea's girls came in with tons for food. 

"Doyle hands off my girl's, and ass off her bed" Allie said walking in, she set the food down, and walked over to Bea and lifted her shirt. "Read this Doyle" Allie said playfully

"Yes yes Blondie I will fuck off now"

"Good, let's eat and figure out how to get home"

They sat and ate laughing and enjoying each other's company. Debbie and Allie getting along really well, Bea smiled as they acted as best friends. Talking about music, shopping, and other things.

"Mum I'm tired, what's the plan?"

"Well I'm in here 24 hour's and if everything is okay I'm good to go. Take my card and you and Franky go stay in a good hotel. If it's alright with you all, I rather not fly home. Maybe we can road trip it?"

"Yeah babe I think that's a good idea"

"I better call the freak and make sure it's gonna be okay"

"Na red I'll call her, and tell her your taking a leave, due to emotional stress and ya know almost dying. I'll get the doctor to write you out a letter saying you need time and rest. Also Bridget want to come more often for councling sessions"

"Of course she does" Bea said frustrated "I hate talking about that shit" 

"I know red but maybe Allie can sit with you and it will help you"

"No" 

Bea saw hurt flash across Allie's face " well red we will go and see you two tomorrow"

"Allie you should go with them and rest"

"No, we made a deal I intend to keep it"

"Won't they kick you out?"

"Nope, our nurse is a big fan of mine. I signed some stuff for her, took some pics and she knows and See's nothing"

"Look at us, fans wherever we go"

"Yeah isn't it fun being famous and in love?"

Bea groaned "fuck no, having to watch women touch you and scream you name, not a fan of that shit"

Allie grinned "only person I really really like hearing screaming my name is you" Allie then planting a kiss on Bea's mouth her hand going under the covers. 

"Allie stop please" Allie instantly stopped and backed off

"Everything okay?"

"Yes but I really really need to pee" they both broke out laughing

"Sure how about we get ready for bed then come snuggle and watch a movie."

Bea walked fast to the washroom and went pee and for ready for bed. Her body was sore, but she knew she could have died so she pushed through the bit of pain she had. She went out and Allie went in and got ready for bed.

Bea went into bed and Allie followed not long after. They snuggled into one another while looking for a movie. Allie grinned at Bea and left it on a movie and put the controller out of reach of Bea.

Bea once again ended up in Allie's lap and face in her neck.

"Fucksakes Allie you like these scary movies way to much"

"Only with you" she kissed Bea and things became heated. Both of them moaning, Allie's hand making it under Bea's shirt and massaging her breast. Someone coughed scared Bea which caused her to throw Allie out of bed. 

"Shit Allie I'm sorry are you okay?"

Allie laid on the floor moaning "oh just great babe, fuck that hurt"

"I'm so sorry I umm have to check in on Ms Smith didn't want to ruin your fun" the nurse smiled at the pair as Allie laid back down next to Bea. 

"I'm so sorry baby, how can I make it up to you?" Bea asked when the nurse left.

"It's fine Bea, she scared you it's not like you meant to. Honestly I'm exhausted, can we kiss a little and go to sleep?"

"Sure" they settled and kissed a little while when they feel asleep lips ghosting each other. The nurse came in a few hours later and giggled thought the couple were absolutely adorable. She did what she could not to wake the pair up and left.

The next morning, the doctor said she could leave later that day things looked good. He gave Bea a letter giving her time off and everything Franky asked him to put. Franky and Debbie went to rent then a car for their trip back. Debbie was not able to road trip with them she had to get back to school. So they were dropping her off before they hit the road. 

"I'm gonna miss you Debbie, I love you"

"Too the moon and back, i think you well be fine mum" 

She hugged Franky then Allie "take care of her for me" 

"I promise I will, and call us if you need absolutely anything"

"Okay thanks I will"

Debbie headed into the airport, and waved good bye. Soon after Bridget walked out of the airport, her and Franky decided she should come road trip it back, make it more fun.

"Bridget I didn't know you were coming" Bea said hugging her friend who held Bea tight

"I'm Soo happy you are okay, we decided last night I would come and road trip it back. I think Franky didn't want to be the third wheel, she says you two are annoying"

Bea flipped Franky off " she's more annoying"

"Let's go guy's we have ground to cover"

Allie and Bea hoped into the back, and Bridget threw her bag in the trunk and for in the front with Franky. 

"See it's already starting Gidge"

Bridget looked back and giggled, Bea's legs were draped over Allie's legs and they were making out. 

"It's nice to see Bea relaxing and enjoying herself for once"

"If they start fucking back there then I'm stopping and watching. Gotta make sure red knows what's she's doing"

Allie stopped kissing Bea " oh you have nothing to worry about, she's a natural never came so hard in my life"

Bea gasped and turned red she moved away from Allie. Franky and Bridget we're laughing, "you go red, not gay my ass" 

Bea sat there not talking and looking out the window. Allie moved in close, and whispered in her ear. "Babe you're so turned on right now from what I said, aren't you"

"No, now drop it"

"Yes you are, I can tell your thinking about it, making me cum" Allie whispered so Bea could only hear.

" No I'm not" Bea still wouldn't look at Allie but Allie could tell because Bea had a flush across her chest and squeezing her thighs together.

"You have to options here A. You don't admit it, and I sit over there and later we go to bed and you suffer being horny. B. You admit it, and come get your Allie snuggle's, and when we stop for the night I take care of your situation"

Bea moaned and Looked at Allie, who smirked "you totally are going with option B. Right?

"Fuck okay you're right, what the hell have you done to me? I'm seriously turned on all the time around you"

Allie leaned back and put her arm around Bea "oh babe ya know I have skills that you just can't resist"

Bea laughed " you are Soo cocking" 

"Na I just know I'm that good, you know I am. You can't help but fall for my charm"

Bea put her legs over Allie's and kissed Allie's neck gently

"Your right I can't resist you, " she pulled Allie face in close "but you remember that charm and skill you have is only for me Alliecat, I don't share"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" their lips locked again and they started making out again

"For fucksakes they are at it again"

"Franky your just upset because it's not us back their making out"

"Shit spunky you figured me out, I can't hide shit from you"

She took franky's hand "no you can't, I see through your bullshit"

"Blondie when we get to the motel tonight, we are having a sound off"

Allie pulled away from Bea "oh you are so on" Allie smiled wide everyone laughing but Bea

"I don't get it"

"You will understand tonight, when I make you cum sooo hard you scream Soo loud that Doyle will be the loser"

"Ohh" Bea's face went red, " Doyle you are going down bitch, Allie has skills that out of this world"

"Holy shit who are you?" Franky spat out

Bea smiled big, "I'm still Bea, just one that's in love and knows my girl has skills"

Allie gave Bea her cheeky grin "I'm so in love with you too beautiful"


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful comments! I really appreciate it!

They had stopped for supper in a small town, then headed for the motel. They checked in and went to their rooms, over supper they had decided when they should get up and going. They had to walk outside of the building to get to their rooms. Bea had jumped on to Allie's back, getting a piggy back ride to their door.   
Making Franky and Bridget carry their bags.

"Geez red your making me work when I'm not even on the clock"

"Seriously it's 2 bags, I'm sure you'll live" Bridget said nudging franky's arm

Bea didn't even hear Franky, she was too busy giggling away with Allie. Something Franky noticed, if the blonde was near Red lost focus on anything else.

She dropped their bags gently on the ground in front of their door.

"Let the sound off commence" Allie said with a wide smile, she felt Bea's body tense up a little. 

"Your on blondie, whoever loses and I mean you guys, has to buy the other couple breakfast"

"Deal" Allie said she set Bea down and opened their door, letting the red head. Franky opened their door and let Bridget in, they looked at one another and each smirked and headed in to their girl's.

Allie walked in, and set their bags down, turned around and closed their door, took her shoes and jacket off. She then turned around and saw a very naked Bea standing by the bathroom door. Who then decided to come running to Allie and jump into her arm's. Allie flashed Bea a devilish grin and their mouths crashing against each other. Their tounges sliding along one another. Allie inching her way to their bed, and they crashed down on it together. Which made Bea stop, and start giggling.

"Sorry Alliecat, I didn't mean to ruin the moment" Allie smiled and took off her clothes, Bea sat up a little and watched. Allie came to Bea, and put one arm under her, and helped her go in the middle of the bed. Allie then going between Bea's legs, hovering over Bea.

"You didn't ruin anything my beautiful Bea, not possible" Bea put her hand on Allie's neck and brought her down for a passionate kiss. Allie moved her thigh to press against the red heads wet core. Allie moaned when she felt just how wet Bea was already. Bea's body jumped a little feeling the pressure on her clit. 

"Bea I want to try something new with you, that okay?"

"Ummm.. i think so.... Honestly everything I do with you is new"

Allie smiled, she got off of Bea and laid down next to her. 

"I want you to sit on my face" Bea's face went red, and she looked away "hey..if you don't want to that's fine Bea"

"No it's not that, I'm just well nervous"

Allie pulled Bea on top of her, "Bea we have two options A. We make love and forget I even asked to do this or B. We try something new and You trust me that you will really enjoy having my tounge in you. I'm seriously good either either one babe"

The thought of Allie's tounge in her made her warm all over "B option B, as long as you make sure I can see your eyes when I need too"

"Good choice baby, I promise I'll be watching you enjoy this" 

Bea went and straddled Allie's face, scared of hurting her.

"Bea don't worry about hurting me I'm okay"

Bea got comfortable, and Allie winked at her as she licked Bea's wet pussy. They both moaned for different reasons, Bea loved the feeling of Allie's tounge on her. While Allie moaned from how wet and ready Bea was, it was such a turn on. Allie sucked on Bea's clit making her moan again. Then her tounge went and circled the red heads opening, Allie then pushed her tounge into Bea which made Bea jump a little. Allie started moving her tounge inside Bea

"Ohhhhhhhhh.....my.....god......Allie .... That....ohh god...feels so... good" Bea rasped loud

Allie kept going, Bea started to ride her tounge gently. Bea felt a slow sweet build up. Allie then stopped looked up at Bea who gave Allie permission to enter her with her fingers. Allie put 2 finger's into Bea and started thrusting in and out while sucking hard on Bea's clit. 

"Allie.... ohhhhhhhhh....god.....faster.......I'm I'm Soo close...."

Allie picked the speed up, while Bea rode her finger's. Bea holding onto the headboard, moaning louder and louder. Allie kept watching Bea's face, she loved watching her come undone.  
Allie felt Bea was about to cum, with one last curl of her fingers, and flick of her tounge Bea came screaming. Allie's face felt Bea's juices flowing down her chin. Allie helped Bea ride out her orgasm, Bea was about to get off, when Allie started sucking her clit again and inserted 3 finger's and pushed in and out. Not long after Bea came screaming so loud the neighbor that was next to them banged on the wall. They ignored it, Bea trembling fell on the bed when she couldn't take anymore. Allie grinning, she licked Bea's juices of her finger's and wiped the juices off her face. 

"How was that Babe?"Bea's eyes were closed and her chest heaving hard. She brought her hand up telling Allie she needed a minute. Allie smiled wide, she literally fucked Bea so hard she couldn't talk. Their room phone rang, and Allie smirked, she had a feeling who it was.

"Hello?"

"Fucking hell blondie, what did you do? I swear the entire motel just heard Red cum twice"

"She did cum pretty hard didn't she, I'm sorry I didn't hear Bridget over Bea's moaning and loud screaming"

There was a knock on the door, "hold on Franky" she put a robe on and Bea had moved into the bathroom already.

She opened the door "sorry to bother you but is everything alright?"

"Yeah everything is fantastic, something wrong?"

"We heard screaming all the way down in the office, people have been calling worried"

"Ohhh that screaming..I just made my insanely hot girlfriend cum like never before" the man's face went beat red he looked down "but thank you so much I just won a free breakfast" Allie then shut the door. She picked up the phone "did you hear that?"

She heard Franky groan "fuck you have to tell me how you did that"

"Nope bye"

Bea came out of the bathroom, "so babe we get a free breakfast tomorrow" Allie said with a smirk plastered on her face, removing her robe

"So I heard, I'm so embarrassed I didn't mean to scream that loud. It was just..like...shit I can't even explain how it felt" Bea said laying down in bed covering herself up

Allie crawled in next to her and went under the covers. There bodies instantly gravitating towards one another. Allie tucked a stray of red curls behind Bea's ear "are you okay?"

"More then, just very relaxed. But my brain won't shut off, I'm worried about stuff"

"Babe let it go, we will figure it out"

"I know just hard, I have a habit of over thinking shit"

Allie kissed Bea's forehead, then took some of Bea's hair and played with it "I think this break will do you good"

"I hope so" 

"I know so, now let's get some sleep"

"You go a head, I'm going to watch some tv" Bea said reaching for the remote, Allie pushed her down gently and took the remote

"Hey, I thought you said you were going to sleep"

"Not if you aren't"

"Give me the remote Allie, I want to watch something not scary"

"Come and get it then" Allie got out of bed, and stood there holding the remote

"Your not serious? Just give me the remote"

"Nope, come get it"

Bea got out from under the covers and ran across the bed to Allie, who moved.

Bea caught Allie, but Allie being a little taller held it so Bea couldn't get it. 

"Alllieee give it to me" Bea whined

"Nope" then Allie went by side the bed taunting Bea with the remote. Bea came running knocking Allie on her back, Bea straddled her. Allie threw the remote, then flipped them over, she now was straddling the red head.

"I want the remote Allie"

"I don't know babe, I need convincing to let you have it" Allie smirked

"Like what?" 

"Don't know...I'm thinking a really good kiss would do" Bea smiled wide, and Allie let go of Bea's pinned arms and she flipped Allie to her back. She leaned in and kissed Allie forehead and took the remote.

"You didn't just do that" Allie said playfully

"I sure did, now what shall i pick to watch" she pointed the remote to turn on the TV when Allie broke out laughing, she opened her hand and Bea saw the batteries.

"How? When?"

"Oh babe, I told you I have skills, now we have two options here.  
A. I give you the batteries, you watch what you want and I go to sleep. Meaning noo Allie snuggle's or B. I give you the batteries, we turn on a movie we both would enjoy and you get Allie snuggle's"

"Hmmmm.... I think option C Alliecat"

"Oh yeah, what's option C?"

Bea threw the remote behind her, and crawled up Allie and kisses her hard. 

"I think I like option C"

"Ohh trust me Alliecat you will definitely enjoy option C, now get up"

Allie's eyes sparkling "so bossy I love it" Allie got up, as was told. Bea laid down in the middle of the bed and got comfortable "come sit on my face Alliecat"

"So bossy, and your right I definitely definitely like option C" Allie winked then went to Bea and kissed her doing what she was told. 

Bea was nervous, but her confidence grew as Allie's moan's got louder and louder. Bea just mirrored what Allie did to her earlier that night. Bea made Allie cum three times, and every time Allie screamed loud Bea's name echoing the room.

Bea and Allie fell asleep early in the morning, snuggled right into each other. 

"Shit if I would have known you two would scream like you do, I would have booked a room across town" Franky spat out drinking her coffee

"Your just pissed cause we won" Bea said smirking they were at a small restaurant sitting at a table. Bea sitting sideways on her chair her legs hanging over Allie's. Her head resting on Allie's shoulder, while they held hands and drank their coffee. They waited for the food they ordered. They all chatted about everything and nothing, just enjoying each other's company.  
When their food arrived, Bea didn't move, Allie would take a bit of her food, then would feed Bea. She did that until their food was finished, franky went to pay. They all got up to go, Bea jumped on Allie's back, and they walked to the car. This time Allie drove and Bea sat next her, instantly taking Allie's hand and holding it and resting it on allies thigh, her head on her shoulder.

"Red how the fuck is that comfortable?" Franky said as she tried to figure out how Bea could sit the way she was.

"It's not, but I don't care, I want to be near my Alliecat" that made Allie smile, and squeeze Bea's hand 

franky rolled her eyes playfully "who knew red would have been such a love sick puppy"

"I never was, until some beautiful, sexy blonde swept me off my feet"

They made it home late that night, they dropped Franky and Bridget off. Then headed home, they parked the car, took their bags and went in. They had a shower and went straight to bed, they fell asleep fast. Snuggled into one another, Bea once again the small spoon.

They woke up later in the morning the next day from Allie's phone ringing.

"Hello?" She said half asleep

"Allie, are you still sleeping?" Kaz said down the line

"Yeah we didn't get back until later, what's up?"

"You have a gig tonight, remember?"

"Shit no I forgot"

"Well do you have any idea what you're doing? Should we cancel? It would be really shitty since it would be so last minute"

"No don't cancel, I'll be there I'll work out what I'm doing this afternoon"

"Okay well it's Almost noon, do you need me to help with anything?"

"Na, if I need help I have my new inspiration next to me, she will help"

Kaz scoffed "yeah okay, see you at the club tonight" 

"Bye Kaz" she hung up, and looked over to find brown eyes staring at her.

"Morning babe, I'm sorry my phone woke you up" Allie said then gave Bea's lip's a soft kiss

"I don't mind, as long as I wake up to you I'm good"

Allie smiled "yeah I could say the same thing"

"So you have a gig tonight?"

"Yeah babe I do, and I need to work out my set, so unfortunately I gotta get up and moving"

"It takes you that long?"

"Well I like to mess around and try new things, it gets me in the zone"

"Oh, okay I guess I will figure something to do in the house alone" she said with a sad smile. She got out of bed scolding herself for being such a needy girlfriend. She went into her closet, and started to dress for the day. 

Allie stood in the door way of the walk in "you know, you could come and sit with me while I work"

"Wouldn't I be in the way?"

Allie came in and brushed the hair from Bea's face "you could never be in the way, if anything you inspire me"

Bea's face blushed, and she looked down at wide smile on her face. "If it's okay I would love to come watch you work"

"Perfect, not let's get dressed and figure out lunch"

They got ready for the day and headed down stairs into the kitchen.

"We need food babe, we have like nothing in here"

"Well Allie, I wasn't home did you not eat?"

"I did, just ate all the food okay, I'm a pig when I'm missing my hot girlfriend" Bea kissed Allie

"Well let's order in and then supper we could just go out and then tomorrow get some food*

"Sounds good, can you order, I should go and get set up"

"Sure anything in mind?"

"Yes, but then I would never get work done" she winked then walked away

Bea giggled, and ordered them pizza and sat inside and waitied for the order to come. Once it did, she grabbed a couple beers and heading to the back where Allie's little studio was.

"Hey Alliecat foods here"

"Oh okay, one min" she was playing around with some stuff

Bea sat the pizza and beers down. Allie came over to where Bea was and sat down, Bea sat on her lap. They talked and ate their pizza.

"I better get to it, come and sit with me"

"Are you sure, I feel bad"

"I'm positive" Bea pulled a chair next to Allie, and watched her work. Allie would explain stuff as she did it, and asked Bea her thoughts on different things she did. Time flew and they were getting ready for the night. 

"So how does your equipment get there? Shouldn't we be packing the stuff up?"

"No, I actually bought a new board and shit like that, and it stays with the girls. They will take it to the Club for me, I didn't want them coming and going here"

"Why?"

"Cause it's not my house, speaking of that I should look for my own place soon."

"Why? Just stay here?"

"What?"

"Well I thought that's what we decided before already"

"Yes when we thought you were going to be gone working"

"Fine do whatever you want Allie it's fine" she turned around and walked out

Allie followed her down the stairs "are you mad at me?"

"No just drop it please" 

They left and went and ate supper, Bea was distance and not being herself. 

"Can you just drop me off at home before you go to your gig?"

"What? I thought you were coming tonight" Allie said looking at Bea who wouldn't look at her

"What's wrong? Talk to me"

"It's nothing, really I just want to go home and be alone"

"FINE, here take your SUV and I'll get a taxi to kaz's place"

Allie handed Bea the keys and walked away she didn't get far. When she stopped, and turned around. Bea still standing there, tear's falling down her face. 

"I hurt you didn't i? When I said I wanted to leave because you would be home all the time"

Bea nodded wiping her tear's from her face, she knew it was silly but the words hurt her badly.

"I'm sorry baby, I really am, please forgive me" Allie said loudly so Bea could hear her

Bea nodded and smiled, Allie took a few steps when she saw Bea running to her, Allie caught Bea as she jumped into her arms, wrapping her legs around her waist.

"I'm sorry Alliecat for not talking, and being a bitch, I must felt embarrassed that I'm being so needy"

"Needy? How are you being needy?"

"Cause I always want to be with you"

"Then we both are needy bitches, I want to be near you all the time"

"Really?"

"If you only knew, know I'm sorry for what I said, I just didn't want you to feel like you had to let me stay"

"Look I know we haven't been together long, but fuck I love you I want absolutely everything with you. Just stay with me in our house"

"Our house?" Allie said smiling

"Yes we will go fix it all up so we both are on the deed"

"You do love me don't you?" Allie said with a cheeky grin

"I love you, I'm in love with you, i want you and only you"

"Good because you're mine" she kissed Bea slowly 

"I love you too Bea Smith"

She set Bea down who the jumped on her back, and she walked them to the SUV. Bea jumped down and gave Allie the Key's. 

"I think we need to buy a car that has bench seats" Bea said

"Why? What's wrong with the SUV?" Bea just looked at Allie, and winked

"Ohh, well then I say we go buy one soon So possible. Having you sit next to Bea, while driving a sexy car sounds perfect"

They went to the club early and sat and had a few beers together. When Allie had to go work, Bea would dance right in front of Allie driving her wild. Allie told one of the girls to get Bea up in the booth with her. So they got her and went and got two beers like Allie asked them too.

Bea smiled and stood next to Allie as she did her thing. Allie kissed Bea whenever she got the chance. Allie loved claiming the beautiful red head Infront of the crowd. 

When Allie was done, they went and danced for awhile. They left taking a taxi home since they had been drinking. As soon as they got home they were all over each other. Later that night they ended up passed out on the couch snuggled close.


	13. Chapter 13

Allie flopped herself on the couch, Bea had a meeting with her lawyer. Franky had come over and drove Bea to the meeting, Bea had asked Franky to sit in as well.

Allie moaned Bea's been gone for an hour only, and she was missing the red head. She never missed anyone, never did her any good. Allie turned on her music on her phone, and laid playing on it. She checked went on Instagram and decided she would go though her pics. She saw many pics of her around the country, she was high in almost every photo. She had women hanging on her, there were pic's of her kissing women. She felt absolutely disgusting and ashamed. She couldn't believe how far she had come in only a few months. She decided she should go work on some music, since Kaz had a shit load of show's lined up.

\-----

"So you're telling me no one can Doreen? She just vanished?" 

"Yes, Bea she's gone, we can't find her. Even her son and husband are gone. But we did some digging around and found she had a large amount of money wired to her."

"She fucking set Red up didn't she? I new I hated that bitch for a reason" Franky then getting up flipped her chair back.

"Franky, calm down, relax it's not your fault" Bea said as she stood up and walked over to Franky.

"Yes it is,we should have know. Maxine getting fired, you heading on a trip alone. Somebody wants you dead, and we all know who"

"We have no evidence Franky, Joan Ferguson claim's she knew nothing. She sent Doreen to take Bea the plane and someone was supposed to meet her at the airport" Jane said tapping her on the table

Bea sat down "well did the plane get checked out? They better have done a investigation on why it went down"

"They are, the company your employer hired was newer company"

"Of course Channing would want to save money, the asshole" Franky spat out

"Well what's my next step? Doctor wants me off work for 2 months, I have PSD I won't get on a plane" Bea hadn't told anyone but she had been having nightmares

"You okay Red?"

"Truthfully no I have been having nightmares, and I'm terrified just thinking of getting on a plane again"

"Well you have a doctor's note, so they can't do much. But best to doing councling sessions"

"Yup already starting with Bridget"

"If you want Bea, I could put a case together for negligence from Derek Channing and Joan Ferguson, maybe get you out of the rest of the contract. Maybe we could go after some money as well, for emotional pain, almost dying etc"

Bea sat there, she wasn't sure she was ready to take them on. She stood up to them once, and almost got killed. 

"I need sometime to think about it, if that's okay?"

"Of course, just don't think too long, we should attack as soon as possible"

Bea nodded and stood up, "I have an appointment, so I should get going" 

"For sure we will see you again soon Bea"

With that Jane walked out, Bea and Franky following. 

"Red you need to do this"

"I just need time to think, okay?"

"Fine, want a lift home?"

"No, i actually bought a new car, and want to go pick it up"

"Ohh what kind?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" Bea then winked at her

Franky laughed then was about to get in her car "wait you never drive, do you know how to?"

"I do, but I'm more of a bike lady myself. I bought the car for my Alliecat"

"Ahh already buying expensive gifts are we?" Franky smirked

"Well it's a gift for me really" Bea giggled

"Shit you go red, have fun remember they need an answer"

"Ya ya thanks Franky, also what we talked about stays between us"

Franky nodded and got in her car driving away. Bea got her phone out, and ordered a taxi. She saw some texts she missed, she saw they were from Allie. She smiled wide when she got a picture of Allie laying on the couch 'im missing you already, and you have been gone an hour' 

Then another one of her working, 'my inspiration is you so hurry back'

She was about to open the last text, when the taxi drove up. Bea got in and told him an address. She then settled in the back seat, taking her phone opening the last message. Her eyes went big, her mouth dry, her thighs instantly squeezed together.   
There was a picture of a wet naked Allie 'i bet this will get you cumming... home faster' 

She sent a text back 'dunno could have been better, Alliecat is losing her game' 

Within a min she got a text back ' ha very funny, we both know I got game and skills'

'i think you are losing your Novak charm babe' the taxi got to the dealership, she handed him money and got out. She headed in and talked the salesman who she had talked to before.

"We found what you wanted, it's in mint condition and we checked everything over. Also did the oil and all that stuff, but new tires on like you asked as well "

"Great thank you Allie will love it" she looked over the car she knew that Allie always wanted, she just refused to spend money on herself. "You got the money I wired over, yeah?"

"Yes thanks and here's the Key's for the bad boy"

"Thanks" Bea took the keys in slipped in, she had to admit this baby was sexy. She sent Allie a text to be ready in 20 min to go out.

'i don't think so, you have some serious grovelling to do Bea'

'oh no did I hurt your pride?'

'maybe a little, so no I won't go out with you'

'too bad, I guess I'll go find another hot date then'

'ohh that's how we are playing it? I am the hottest date ever babe'

'dunno I'm getting a good ride with this date'

Suddenly Bea's phone began to ring, she didn't answer it 

"Only kidding baby, be ready please I'll make it worth your while'

'now ignoring my calls, your date afraid to compete with my mad skills? Yes I'll be ready but you will do something for me, tonight we watch any movie I want'

'no, you will scare the shit out of me'

'then no I won't go out'

'allliieee please'

'you have two options A. You go out all by yourself and get noo Allie snuggle's or B. We go out together, then come home and watch whatever I pick, with your Allie snuggle's"

Bea moaned 'fine option B! Now get ready Alliecat'

'good choice babe, and I love when you are bossy'

Bea threw her phone to the seat and took off, she had to admit she felt pretty bad ass driving this car. Hopefully Alliecat would drive it once in awhile. 20 min later Bea drove into their driveway, Allie sitting on the steps waiting, she saw the car drive in, thinking someone got lost. Until she saw Bea getting out, "holy shit!" Allie got up and went to the car, walking around it.

"Don't I even get a hello? Or a kiss?" Bea said acting sad

"No you have grovelling to do, saying that shit dented my pride"

"Okay wanna play that way, noooo kiss nooo car, I guess I'll take it back" she went to get in

"Wait, how long do we have this beautiful car for?"

"Forever, it's your Alliecat"

Allie stood up from leaning into the open window, looking at the inside of the car.

"What?! Your kidding Right?"

"No, in bought it for you, well us as you can see it has my bench seat that I wanted"

Allie came over and picked Bea up and swung her around "I can't believe you did this, I have been wanting this car for a very long time"

"I know baby, that's why I wanted you to have it, you deserve it"

"You seriously are the best in every single way" Allie's lip's meeting Bea's in a kiss full of passion 

"I hope you like the color, I made them search everywhere for this color"

Allie smiled wide, "no it's exactly the color I want, red and brown are my favorite colors, but I'm not driving brown car looks like shit. Red is hot and classic, she said looking Bea over

"I see the Novak charm is back"

"It never left babe" Allie said grinning

"Well baby, I was hoping we could go on a hot date to the drive in" Bea said wrapping her arm's around Allie's waist

"Absolutely beautiful, a hot car and a hot girl, I must say best date I have ever been on. Now let's take a picture in front of my beautiful car"

They stood together taking a bunch of selfies around the car in the car, some kissing some not. "Okay I think that's enough Allie, we have taken way to many"

"Do you blame me? Hot car hot girl, I'm living the dream"

Allie made her record her starting the beauty up, she saw nothing but teeth Allie was over the moon. They drove off, Bea already sitting as close to the blonde as possible, which Allie loved.

"Your definitely right, this is way better then any bucket seats shit" Bea smiled and snuggled in more, her head resting on Allie's shoulder. They went and had a light supper, then headed to the drove in. When they were driving in Allie saw what they were playing and started laughing

"What's so funny?"

"Bea did you actually check what was playing?"

"No, just the time it started, why?"

"Ohh babe, you are going to be snuggling me for sure, we are at   
'the shining' an old horror movie 

"Fucksakes is it really?"

Allie nooded and began laughing again "you know if you wanted to sit in my lap all night, you could just do it and not take us to a scary movie"

"Can we go home?"

"Nope, I pick this movie, now let's go get snacks"

"No, baby you stay and I'll get you some snacks"

"No, j should come with you"

"Allie please just let me go, I want to treat you tonight"

"Fine but give me some sugar before you go" Bea giggled and kissed Allie's lip's gently, over and over.

"I better go, or I'll never leave for the snacks, and we both know you need them"

Bea got out of the car, and Allie watched her ass walk away. Bea stopped and looked back, grinning and shaking her head. Allie just shrugged and gave her a wink

Allie was sitting in car, and decided quickly to upload some of the pictures on Instagram. She had none of her and Bea on it yet, and wanted to show off the sexy girl and car. She just finished when a bunch of guys walked around the car.

"Shit girl, that's a sexy car"

"I know right, I always wanted one and finally got my wish" she got out and stood with them talking about the car. Bea was just coming behind them with snacks. When the once guy put his hand on Allie's ass and squeezed it, Allie pushed him off.

"What the fuck is going on?" Bea spat out

"Shit you brought your hot mom to the movies?"

"What did you just say asshole?" Allie said standing toe to toe

Bea set their snacks down by the car. "Allie just forget it okay please"

"Yeah listen to your old mum here, you whore"

Bea turned around and nailed the guy right in the balls, making him scream and hit the ground. She bent down, and grabbed his chin "you ever talk to my girl or any girl for that matter like that again I'll find you and rip your tiny dick off"

He nodded "now say sorry to Allie for being an asshole"

"Ssssoorry Allie" he got up with him friends who were making fun of him for getting his ass kicked by a women

"You okay Alliecat?" Bea asked running her hand down her arm. Bea looked into Allie's eye's which had a glazed far away look in them

"Hello Alliecat you okay?"

"Hmmm...yeah....that was hot, maybe skipping the movie is a good idea" she said as she brought Bea closer giving her a kiss

"No, now let's get our snacks and sit it's starting"

They got in, Allie sat closer to the middle so Bea could sit in her lap. They fed each other popcorn, candy and chocolate. Bea spending lots of time in Allie's neck avoiding the scary parts. The movie ended and they decided to drive around for awhile, they talked and laughed.

"This is the best date I have been on Bea, so thank you" Allie then kissed the top of Bea's head

"This is actually my first date I have been on, Harry didn't bother"

"What a fucking dickhead, he didn't deserve you"

"No he didn't, but I would go back through it all if I knew you were my prize" Allie's eyes filled with tear's

"Shit I think the Bea charm is coming out tonight"

"Only for my one and only"

"One and only? Really?"

"Yeah, I have never felt this way about anyone, and I never will again. If I can't have you who is absolutely perfect in every way for me, then I don't want anyone"

"Let's not make the driver cry Bea" Allie wiped away some tear's.

Bea's phone started to ring, she saw it was Franky so she left it. Then Franky called again "babe better answer it, could be important"

"Hello Franky"

"Red, you won't believe who came asking to talk to you"

Bea sat up from snuggling Allie "who?"

"Doreen and she's sitting here at my place, she said she went to yours and you were out"

"I'm not going anywhere near her, I might just put her through the fucking wall'"

"Okay, then I'll make her talk to Jane, who's on her way"

"Good, and tell Jane I want restraining order against her"

"Sure thing Red, did you make a decision yet?"

"No, I didn't make a decision yet, I will need a few days"

"Okay, and Gidge wants you to make an appointment for your nightmare's soon, she said the sooner the better"

Allie could hear everything that was being said over the phone. But when Franky said the last part, she looked and Bea saw a flash of hurt cross her face.

"Okay, I'll call her tomorrow"

"K red night"

"Night" she hung up the phone and looked at Allie who was refusing to look at Bea.

"Allie I'm sorry"

"For what? Not telling me? Or that you got caught?"

"Both, to be honest. I didn't want you worried about me, you have all these gigs coming up and you need to focus"

"That's my decision to make not your's, I can't believe Franky even knew before me"

"Only because of the meeting I had with Jane, she wants me to go see Bridget. With the nightmares, PSD I'm scared to fly, and now they think I should take Joan Ferguson and Derek Channing down"

"Wow just wow, aren't we full of secrets today" Allie said through gritted teeth

"Allie, please I didn't say anything about the meeting because I didn't want to ruin tonight. I swear I was going to tell you about that stuff tomorrow"

"Okay fair enough, but were you going to say anything about the nightmare's?"

Bea looked away and didn't answer, she wanted to say she was going to, but that would be lying.

"I take that as a no, I guess you don't trust me like we both thought you did"

"No, I trust you Alliecat I swear" 

Allie silently drove them home, Bea got out but Allie didn't follow. Bea stood and watched Allie just sit in the dark in her car.

"Allie please forgive me, i...I...." Bea began to cry, and ran too the door and unlocked it and ran inside to their room. She laid in their bed crying.

"Bea are you okay?" Allie asked as she stood by the door, she was still upset but hated Bea crying

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to see my as a weak pathetic idot"

Allie threw her head back in frustration with herself, of course Harry had something to do with it all.

"You didn't say anything because of Harry, right?" Bea nodded

"I couldn't show weakness ever, I wasn't even allowed to cry so I did it when he was gone or in the shower"

"Babe I'm sorry, I should have know better, can you forgive me?"

Bea got up and walked to Allie, and jumped into her arm's.

"Of course Alliecat, I'm sorry for not telling you" Bea's face going into Allie's neck, some how Allie's neck always brought comfort, Allie's smell invading her sense's.

Allie walked over to the bed and sat down, "I love you and I promise you can always tell me anything, and I won't think you are weak"

"Okay, I promise not to keep secrets for you anymore"

"Good" Allie put her hand behind Bea's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. 

"Alliecat, I'm so exhausted is it okay if I go to bed?"

"Babe of course, let's get ready for bed and we can snuggle"

Bea smiled and got up they both got ready for bed, both getting in bed naked. Something they always did when they were alone, they loved feeling each other on their bare skin. Allie put her feet on Bea's legs making Bea try and move away

"Fuck off Allie your feet are freezing"

"I know that's why I'm trying to warm them up, come here babe"

Bea laughed and kept moving away from Allie

"Bea are you sleeping all by yourself over there?"

"Yes, because your feet are cold and you keep sticking them on me"

"Okay fine I'll stop putting them on your legs" Bea then moved over back next to Allie, who then started playing with Bea's feet with her own cold feet 

"Allie STOP, you promised!"

"noo said not on your legs, I'm touching your feet"

Bea tried to get away, but Allie stopped her "Bea where are you going?" Allie said with a devilish smirk

"Away from your feet"

"Oh babe you love it, admit it you like when I'm touching you"

"Yes but not when your feet are freezing"

"Bea my feet are always cold and I always warm them up on your legs"

"What no you don't"

"Yes I do, well then tonight they are ice blocks" she kicked Allie's feet away gently

"Ohh that's how we are playing tonight?"

"No idea what your going on about, but keep those feet away from me"

"Noo not until you admit that you like it"

"I am not admitting I like cold feet on me"

Allie sat up and looked at Bea's face "you totally totally like it, I know you do"

"No I don't" Bea then turned her face, her face turning red

She felt Allie move and felt her straddling her "admit it bea" Allie stuck her feet on Bea's legs making her squirm

"No I am not saying anything" Allie studied Bea's face and eye's a cheeky grin came on her face

"It totally turns you on when I do that"

"NO!"

"Ohh Bea you have two options A. Keep lying and saying you don't like it, or B. Tell me the truth it turns you on, and I will take care of the situation for you"

Allie slowly ran her hand down to Bea's core, her finger slipping into her wet folds "someone's nice and wet for me already"

Bea moaned "okay find option B. It embarrassing I get turned on by your fucking feet on my legs running up and down. Okay happy now?" Bea said glaring at Allie

"Yes, but not as happy as you will be soon" she winked then made love to Bea, until they both were a tired mess and they fell asleep together snuggling.


	14. Chapter 14

Allie was packing for her trip to Perth, she would be there for 2 week's. Most nights working, which was great but not so great. She had to leave behind her beautiful girlfriend, who was still moping around the house. Kaz insisted that Bea should stay home, so that Allie could focus on her gigs. Also Bea had to focus on her Court case that that was coming.

"Well I'm all packed and ready to go"

"Yeah okay, have fun" Bea said as she sat at her laptop doing work. 

"Are you even going to look up from your laptop?" Allie stood on the other side of Bea's office desk.

Bea looked up then back down "there I looked up, now go have fun. I need to focus on my court case and stuff like I was told" Bea said in a sarcastic voice

"You are really childish sometimes, you know that right?"

Bea looked up her eyes glaring at Allie, who stood with her arm's crossed and smirking.

"I knew that would make you look up for more then a few seconds"

"Whatever Allie, isn't your boss waiting for you?"

"Boss? Oh you mean Kaz, my manager who helps me have a career. Yes she is waiting for me, and that's fine, since I'm my own person"

"Make sure you thank her for me, I love that she gets say in me traveling with my girlfriend" Bea sneered

"Babe, you need to focus on this case, and it won't hurt us to be apart for a bit. Nothing will change I promise, now come give me a hug and kiss"

Bea got up and gave Allie a hug and a quick kiss on the lips

"I just don't think she should be able to call the shots on what we do" Bea said walking back around her desk to sit down.

"I know, but she's like my mum she cares ya know she's watching out for me that's all"

"Watching out for you? What am I a problem? I'll get in the way of your party time? Or is she afraid I'm moving in on her Cash cow?" Bea then looked down at her computer, she was pissed and was sure she would punch Kaz if she had the change.

Allie sighing just grabbed her bag and walked down, she opened the door and saw Kaz and the girl's waiting in a limo.

"Really a limo? Isn't that a bit much for a ride to the airport?"

"What? We are excited we haven't been in Perth in forever. It's always a blast and we both know it"

"Okay let's go, this trip better be worth it kaz, I'm leaving behind a really pissed off girlfriend"

"Oh Queen Bea can't handle a little time away from her young girlfriend? Who has a life from away from her"

"Watch it Kaz, I mean it you don't talk about her like that" Allie said firmly

"Fine whatever, let's just go work and some fun in Perth" all the girls cheering in agreement.

Allie sat looking out the car window when her phone went off. She saw a text from Bea, 'let me know when you land please'

'of course baby, I love you'

'love you too, and really a limo?'

'not my idea babe, my renting a limo for anyone other then you are over'

'let me guess, you are paying for it?'

'no idea' Allie looked up "Kaz who's paying for this limousine?"

"Uhh you are, like we always do we charge it to your credit card"

"Seriously? What else have you guy's been charging to my card?" 

"Relax Allie just some stuff, when we do trips and such"

"Okay well now on, ask before you charge my credit card, yeah?"

"Fine whatever" Kaz said annoyed

"Don't talk to me like that Kaz, it's my fucking credit card. I work hard for my money, and you guy's all get paid. Which I still don't know why, only maybe 2 of you do work"

"Where is this coming from? Queen Bea sticking her nose in our business again?" Kaz spat out

Allie was seeing red, she was Soo pissed "STOP talking about her like that, my business is her business now everyone shut the fuck up. Also Kaz give me my card back now"

Kaz scoffed and handed her the card back. Kaz then sat back pouting she was pissed right off. 

They pulled up to the airport, and went got done what needed to be done. They sat waiting to board the airplane, Allie was so frustrated she didn't know what to do. Their flight didn't leave for hour and half, but Kaz always insisted they be early. Which usually never bothered her until now. She sat there with a scowl on her face, ready to punch someone's light's out. She was listening to music and playing in her phone. She saw someone stop right in front of her. She grinned, she recognized those legs anywhere. Her eyes slowly made their way up to beautiful brown eyes looking at her. She smiled wide and took her earphones out, putting everything to the side.

"What are you doing here baby?"

"Since you have time, let's go talk yeah?"

"Absolutely beautiful, but can we go and eat I'm starving"

"Sure Alliecat, and I'll even pay" Bea said straight at Kaz who scoffed and looked away.

Allie got up, and kissed Bea making it a really good kiss. Then she bent her knees a little "your ride awaits my lady" making Bea giggle, and she jumped on Allie's back. Kaz and the girl's just shook their head's.

Allie walked to the restaurant that was a little ways away, and they sat next to each other. Looking over the menu, as always Bea doesn't know what she wants and Allie orders for them both.

"Do you actually never know what you want? Or you like me ordering and us sharing?" Allie asked looking down at Bea who's head was once again on her shoulder.

"You got me, I like you ordering and us sharing" 

Allie grinned " you are so adorable"

Bea playing swats Allie's arm, with her free hand since the other one was hold Allie's hand

"I'm not adorable, I just like you feeding me cause I'm lazy" she giggled with the look Allie gave her

"Seriously adorable, I can't believe anyone treated you bad" Allie then gave the tip of her nose a little kiss

The moment was interrupted by the waitress bringing food over. 

"I'm sorry to bug you both, but it's true then?"

"Is what true?" Bea asked confused

"Sorry, I'm a big big fan of both of you and I saw on DJ Alliecat Instagram that you had pictures together"

Allie grinning "yes it's true we are together"

"Oh my goodness, your like the cutest couple ever, can I get both of your autographs?"

"Sure" Bea said signed the pad of paper she gave, she left and they ate

"Instagram pictures?" 

"Bea you really need to learn to look at it and use it better"

"Whatever, I have the real deal next me, but I'll try"

Allie ate and fed Bea too. It was almost time for Allie to get on the plane. They sat together alone by the gate, Bea on Allie's lap as usual.

"Why did you come anyways? You were pissed at me before?"

"Debbie called and told me to grow up" which made them both laugh

"Smart girl you have"

"Yes, she actually wanted to know if she could come home for a month or so"

"Yeah? She's on break I guess?"

"Yup and she wants to do a road trip or something . We decided we would see what your schedule was like when you get back from Perth"

"You two want me to come? Shouldn't it be family time?" Allie said looking down

"Baby it is family time, that's why we want you to come" Bea lifted Allie's chin with her finger. Giving her a sweet kiss on her lip's. "You let us know what works,yeah?"

Allie's lip's formed a wide smile "yeah, I'll let you know as soon as I can" Allie's plane was starting to load passengers.

"Promise me you will text or something when you land" 

"Yes Bea I promise, I love you" she gave Bea a kiss and started to walk towards the plane

"I love you too Alliecat" Bea yelled making people turn and look, which made Allie laugh

\------

Time went by slowly for the pair, they Skyped, texted and called every single chance they had. 

Bea had decided it was best to see Doreen, found out she got paid to set Bea up in the plane crash, she claimed Joan Ferguson had been threatening Nash and Josh. Bea understood but punched in her right in the face anyways. Doreen threatening to sue, which caused Franky to almost punch her face in. But in the end Doreen would lose since she tried to help kill Bea. The lawyers and police talked to Doreen and set them to be relocated until the trial. 

On top of everything Joan Ferguson had disappeared, leaving Channing holding to run the show. No one knew where she went, which worried Bea. Allie had been gone a week and a half when Bea hears they couldn't find the freak to arrest her. They were Skyping later that day, and Allie could tell Bea was upset.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Hmmm? Nothing"

"Bea don't lie to me, you promised to tell me things no secrets"

Bea chewed on her lip, she knew Allie would probably get upset.

"Joan Ferguson is missing, they can't find her and there's a warrant for her arrest"

"Is anyone with you? Watching the house?"

"No, I'm alone Franky and Boomer may be roaming around the yard though. Franky is really ready to take someone out and Boomer wants to punch tits in" Bea laughed Allie did not.

"I don't find this situation funny at all, the bitch almost killed you once"

"I'm sorry babe, but I can handle her last time she caught me by surprise" 

"I don't care, you need people watching your back"

"I bet you anything I go outside, I will get told to get my ass back inside"

"Humor me, and out see if Franky is there"

Bea walked down the stairs to the door and opened it. Sure enough she saw flash flights and Franky yelling "get your hot ass back in the house now Red"

Bea laughed and went to shut the door and saw Maxine sitting on the porch with a shotgun.

"Maxine what the hell?"

"Hi sweetie, I'm just sitting here watching out for a flying witch"

"You mean your helping with the keeping me safe?"

"Yes, I can't do much but I sure the fuck can shoot the bitch"

Allie's voice came through the computer "shit babe you have a little army" 

"Red I said go inside, I'm walking the property, and Maxine will shoot anyone trying to get in"

"Seriously guy's go home I'll be fine"

"Don't listen to her, Maxine you put a cap in her ass if she won't listen" Allie said through the computer

"Hey do you really want my ass to get shot?" Bea said teasingly

"I absolutely love that ass, but it's better alive then dead"

"Fine whatever goodnight you guy's, and thank you"

Bea went inside and went back up the stairs into their bedroom. Her window was open, letting a breeze in "okay that's weird"

"What's weird Bea?"

"Our bedroom window is open, did I open it?"

"No, you didn't, anyone else in the house Liz?"

"No, I didn't see anyone" Bea went to the window and shut it, she looked on the lower roof of the house and didn't see anything. She walked towards the computer when she heard Allie yell Bea behind you.

Bea spun around and just managed to avoid a knife.

" Ferguson what the fuck?"

"You are trying to leave my company, I own you Smith I'm the boss not you"

"Seriously your fucking trying to kill me over a book?"

"No, you will ruin me if you leave and take people with you. You threatened me in front of my boss, making me look incompetent." Ferguson tried again to get bea, this time landed an upper cut to her jaw

"Bea just get out don't fight her, go baby just run" Allie cried over the computer, she was trying to get Franky on the phone but it kept getting the busy signal. She tried Maxine again the busy signal, what the fuck?

"You won't be getting a hold of the bitches out side I took care of that. Franky needs to pay more attention to her surrounding's"

"I could say the same to you bitch" Franky said as she stood in front off the window. "Red you need to fucking up your security for your windows"

"Really this is the time to be giving me shit?"

"Right sorry, now freak drop the knife before Red and I kick your ass"

No one realized Allie was gone, she had packed her clothes. Booked a flight home, and texted Kaz to cancel the rest of the week, an emergency came up. 

"Now you two think you can take me on?" She screamed

Bea looked at Franky who smirked "let the games begin bitch"

Bea and Franky both going for her at once.


	15. Chapter 15

Allie was lucky enough to get a flight out with in an hour, she was worried sick. She tried calling everyone that was there and nothing. She sat there trying to think of something anything other then what was happening. She put her earphones in and started writing.

\------

 

Bea and Franky both went at Ferguson, she put up a good fight. Both Bea and Franky breathing heavily, the lady knew how to fight. Franky had jumped on the freaks back, trying to choke her nailing Franky hard against the wall. The Burnett's head hitting the wall so hard it knocked her out cold. 

The freak grins " Smith looks like it's just you and me"

"You are one crazy ass bitch"

"Thank you, now let's take of you so I can kill your whore of a girlfriend"

"No, you don't fucking touch her or I'll end you myself"

"She's the reason you suddenly have a fucking backbone and a life. She took mine, so I'm taking the one thing she loves in this world"

Bea suddenly felt a rage though her entire body, year's of anger flowing threw her. She looked up at the freak and stared her down, she backed away a little. That look Bea was giving was something she had never seen.

"This ends now" Bea went at Ferguson and took her down like you would see in a football game. She got her down, and they were fighting. The freak was freakishly strong, and got the upper hand on Bea stabbing her in the gut twice. Bea felt pain, but kept fighting she got the knife away and punched Ferguson in the face a few times. She suddenly felt faint, she got off and walked a few steps, fell to the ground. She heard footsteps, and then a couple gun shots, everything went black.

Allie got off the plane and got a taxi, she told him the address and told him to get there fast. She had a bad feeling, when her phone to ring and saw Maxine's name.

"Maxine everything okay?" 

"No, Allie I'm sorry I was to late" Maxine sobbing on the phone

Allie felt sick to her stomach "what do you mean? Is Bea okay?"

"She's been rushed to the hospital, same with Franky and the freak"

She told the taxi driver to turn around and head to the nearest hospital. 

"Maxine are you okay?"

"Yes I'm shoulder is sore, but I shot the bitch twice"

"Good, what happened to Bea and Franky?"

"Allie Bea got stabbed 2 times in the stomach, there was blood everywhere. Franky got her head smashed against the wall really hard"

"Maxine I have to go, I have to call Debbie" Allie hung up the phone, tear's falling, her hands shaking.

"Allie hi, it's late is everything okay?"

"Debbie it's your mum"

"What? What happened?"

"Joan Ferguson went into hiding and they couldn't find her. Well tonight she got in and your mum and Franky got rushed to the hospital. I'm on my way"

"Fuck no, what happened?"

"Debbie she...she... fuck she was stabbed 2 times and apparently their was lot's of blood"

"Okay I'll fly out as soon as I can, please phone me if anything changes"

"Yes of course see you soon" she hung up the phone and threw cash at the driver and went running in.

"Bea Smith, can someone tell me the status?"

"Are you family?" 

"Yes I'm her wife Allie Smith" 

"Okay sit down, and I'll get a doctor to come talk to you"

Allie sat down she hoped Bea didn't mind her saying they were married. She didn't even think it just flew out of her mouth.

"Bea Smith?"

"Yeah I'm her wife Allie is she okay?"

"Your wife is lucky the knife missed everything that could kill her. Unfortunately though she won't be able to have any children"

"Okay otherwise she's okay?"

"Yes she went though surgery no problem, lost lot's of blood but we took care of all that. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes, and how's Franky Doyle?"

"You know her?"

"Yes she's my wife's nest friend and security"

"She suffered a really bad concussion, here is your wife's room she probably be groggy still she got out of surgery not long ago."

Allie nodded and walked in Bea was sleeping. Allie went up to her and kissed the red heads lip's. Making her eyes open slowly, and a smile fall on her lip's.

"Alliecat, your here? Or am I dreaming?"

"Not this again" Allie said making the older women giggle

"I think I need another kiss to make sure"

Allie smiled and gave Bea another kiss this time lasting longer. 

"Now you believe me?"

"Yes, thank you for coming home for me"

"Anything for you beautiful, but I should go call your daughter quick so she knows you're okay"

"Okay don't be long I miss you already" Allie smirked

"You got it bad Smith"

"I sure do Allie Smith" Bea said then winked

"Ohh they told you about that?"

"Yes, and no didn't freak me out I'm happy you lied to get in"

"I had to we both know, you would have been crawling out of bed to find my sexy ass" Allie threw her cheeky grin on her face

"I totally would have, that's the sad part" Bea chuckled

"Okay well I'll be right back, don't go off anywhere now"

"Haha very funny" 

Allie left the room and made the call. Getting voicemail she left a message, then called Maxine quick and told her the news. She saw Bridget come down the hall.

"How's Franky?"

"She's okay, her head feels like it's going to exploid. She's wanting to know what happened with Bea?"

Allie told her everything that she knew, when nurse's went running into Bea's room. Allie ran back, and saw Bea laying there crying and freaking out.

"Mrs Smith we need you to calm down"

"I..I...need Allie please"

"Bea baby I'm right here" Allie came in and took her hand "shhhh it's okay, your okay" Bea calmed down instantly 

The nurses smiled at Allie and left, Allie sat in the chair

"What happened Bea?"

"I had a nightmare, the freak hurt you, and i didn't see you and thought it was true" Bea sobbed

"No baby I'm right here"

"Can lay with me please" she gave Allie her puppy eye's

"Babe you are hurt, and I don't want to hurt you more"

"You won't please lay with me" 

"No Bea I don't want to hurt you more"

"Fine whatever, just go then" Bea let Allie's hand go and turned her head away. Tears falling more and more, she need Allie like she needed air. A feeling that was so overwhelming that she didn't know how to deal with it. She was overwhelmed with feelings.

"Bea stop acting like that, it's not fair I thought I lost you again. You have no idea how that scared me, and me not laying with you is to protect you not hurt you."

"Yeah fair enough, I'm sorry. I think it's best we take a break, my life is to hetic and you keep almost losing me. Its not fair to you."

"You didn't just break up with me, did you?"

"No I said take a break, Kaz is right you should focus on your career, not taking care of my life that's falling apart"

"I can't believe you, that's not what you really want" Allie began to cry "your just scared Bea of how you feel"

"No I'm not, I'm just telling the truth, your young and have plenty of time find love "

"I already found love, I'm in love with you Bea, I love you"

Bea looked over and just spat out "that's a shame"

Allie heart felt like it got stabbed over and over again.

"You don't mean that Bea I know you don't, stop pushing me away now"

Bea didn't answer, she just looked away tear's falling down her face. She had to keep Allie safe, she didn't know if the freak was alive or not who else was after her.

Suddenly Bea saw two sad hurt blue eyes looking at her. Allie had walked around the bed and made Bea look her in the eyes. Allie's eyes searching Bea's face and eye's,

"You don't mean it I can tell, your trying to protect me. Did she threaten me?"

"Just forget it Allie just go"

"Okay fine look at me you have two options A. I walk out that door and we are done. Not a break but full out we are breaking up. You will never hear or see me again.. Or option B. You tell me the truth, I stay and we get married and life long happy life together

"Did you just ask me to marry you?"

"I..i.. FUCK" Allie pulled out a box from her pocket "yes because it slipped, I bought the ring in Perth I was going to do be a little more romantic then a hospital bed. But I want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you. I don't want anyone else, no one makes me feel like you, or touches me the way you do. You are my world Bea Smith, Will you marry me?"

"YES YES YES!" Bea yelled she saw a whole new look on Allie's face and a smile that could have lit up the sky.

"Really? You said yes holy shit my pretend wife said yes to me asking her to marry her" 

"Shut up Alliecat and put a ring on it" that made laugh hard and loud she took the ring and put it one Bea's finger. Bea gasped it was absolutely beautiful and the ring she would have picked herself. 

"I love when you're bossy" Allie smiled and Bea smiled right back. She got a hold of Allie's shirt and pulled her in their lips ghosting "I'm sorry for being a bitch once again Alliecat you were right I was scared" Allie went in and kissed Bea with so much passion Bea felt it In every part of her body.

"I forgive you, but you try that shit again, I'm kicking you ass myself. Also no more almost dying shit, even if we have to move and change our names I'll do it"

"Don't tempt me that sounds nice right about now"

"It does doesn't it, now scoot over"

"Oh so its okay when you want snuggle's but not me" Bea said jokingly

"Shut it Smith we both know you want me in the bed as much as I want in it" Allie took her shoes and pants off

"Ohhh I get to feel your sexy legs against me?"

"Yes and I can even put my cold feet on your legs if you want?" Allie said with a smirk

"No fucking way I haven't had you touch me in a week in a half. That's way to long, and if you get me all worked up, we can't do anything about it."

Allie crawled in carefully and Bea put the blanket on both of them. " I bet you anything you're already wanting some"

"No!"

"You soo do it was seeing my long tanned sexy legs wasn't it? Or when I kissed you really really good, what made you wet for me Bea?"

"I'm not wet for you now drop it"

Allie hand went down and under the blanket. "Allie no, don't you dare"

"I'm only wanting to see if I'm right" she smirked because Bea tried squeezing her thighs together. Her finger's going in Bea's core, "open your legs Bea, I need to know" Allie went to Bea's neck and kissed it, making Bea moan and open right up.

"That's my girl" Allie's finger's slipped right in "shit baby you are soaked"

"Happy now?"

"Yes, how is the pain?"

"Fine it's hurting some but not much yet anyways"

Allie rubbed Bea's clit "does it hurt yet?"

"Noo, keep going if it hurts I'll let you know"

"That's my girl" Allie kissed Bea's lips and neck rubbing her clit. 

"Allie I..I...oh god..."

"Does it hurt?"

"A little but don't stop" 

Allie went until Bea had her orgasm, making Bea groan in pain a little. She kissed Allie and instantly fell asleep making Allie laugh. She kissed Bea's forehead and fell asleep next to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Debbie finally made it to the hospital the next day. She opened the door to her mum's room, and saw the pair laying in the bed sleeping. She thought it was adorable, Allie was asleep on her back, her one arm tucked under her head, then her mum's head using it as a pillow. Her mum's face snuggled right into the blonds neck, while Allie's free hand was hold her mum's. Then she saw the ring and screamed.

"YOUR ENGAGED?!??""

Bea jumped up screaming in pain, and made Allie fall of the bed once again.

"Shit, fuck, oh that really hurt" Bea moaned

Allie jumped up off the floor "Bea baby are you okay?"

"Debbie what the hell?" Bea crocked out 

"I'm so sorry mum, I lost my thoughts when I saw your Ring on your finger!"

"Oh ummm Allie asked me to marry her last night" Bea said as she smiled wide looking at her ring

"So I guess you didn't go with the other idea?" Debbie asked Allie as she looked at her mum's ring

"No, we had a fight, and stuff was said. Someone broke up with me, I panicked and gave her two options. I asked her to marry me, the she instead of breaking up with me said yes" Allie sat down in the chair next to Bea

"How did you know about the other idea?" Bea asked looking between the two of them

"Allie asked me if I would be okay with it, and I said yes"

Allie looked down, she remembers how nervous she was asking the young Burnett.

"Alllieee you asked Amy's permission? Come here" Bea held her hand out for Allie to take

"I'm going to get us all coffee, be right back" Bea turned around and walked out

Allie took Bea's hand and felt herself standing and being pulled closer. Their eyes gazing into each other, lip's close, Allie saw tear's in her favorite brown eyes 

"Are you okay?"

"I can't believe you asked Debbie, that means so much to me" Bea kissed Allie's lip's softy 

"I knew it mean alot to you, I want us to be a proper family. So it's important that she would be okay with us being married"

"Married...we are engaged...I'm getting married" Bea's thoughts went racing and Harry's voice kept hammering her. Last time she was married, it didn't go so well. She knew Allie would be different, she was already so different. Bea was drawn out of her thoughts by Allie's hand brushing some of Bea's lose hair away from her face.

"Bea, if you changed your mind I'll understand, we haven't been together long it's a big step." Allie felt sick she didn't want Bea to change her mind it would hurt like a bitch but she would handle it.

Bea sighed that's exactly what she needed to hear. 

"No just go inside my head is all, Harry still in there unfortunately" Bea said sadly "you sure you really want to marry a broken person?"

"You are many things babe, broken isn't one of them. We both have demons to face, let's both go to Bridget and deal with it" Allie said as she ran her thumb over Bea's bottom lip, then kissing her lip's with such love. She then rested her forehead against Bea's.

"Can I come in or?" Debbie asked holding a tray of coffees and a bag

"Yeah sorry come in, we were just talking your mum off the ledge"

"Ahh thinking about Harry mum?" Bea gave a small smile and nodded

"Bea I am going out for a bit, I want to check in on Franky and the other situation" Allie said grabbing her coffee from Debbie

"Oh good idea Alliecat, say thank you to Franky for me"

"I will, see you two in a bit" Allie began to walk past Debbie and to the door.

"Hey I think you forgot something" Bea whined from the bed

Allie turned her head as she was opening the door, flashing her cheeky smirk "na I didn't forget anything, distance makes the heart grow fonder" she winked and walked out 

Bea sat in her bed pouting, "wow you look like a sulking teenager mum" Debbie said laughing when Bea stuck her tounge out at her

"I can't help it with Allie, I never wanted to be around so much in my life"

"That's good mum, considering you are going to marry her. Are you scared she will end up like harry?" Debbie asked taking a sip of her coffee

"No she's amazing, he creeps in my mind still but I'll work through it for her and myself"

"Good, I ummm need to tell you something" Debbie the put her coffee down

"Okay, should I be worried?"

"You may be pissed at me, and may throw me out of here" Debbie said with tear's forming

Bea sat up the best she could "what is it? Everything okay?"

"Ummm...shit.... I'm pregnant" Debbie slowly looking up at her mum

Who sat there with her mouth hung open, just staring at her.

"Mum please say something, anything you're making me nervous"

Allie walked in 10 min after Debbie broke the news to her mum.  
Allie saw the two women just sitting there, Bea still not moving or talking. Debbie crying silently on the chair by the bed.

Allie went down on her knees in front of Debbie, brushing some of her curly brown hair behind her ear. 

"You told her I see" Debbie nodded crying some more, Allie held her "it's okay shhhh we will help in anyway we can okay"

"Thanks Allie, I'm going to go back to the house and lay down, I'm exhausted" 

"Good idea, here take my credit card to pay for the taxi. If you need to go out just take my baby, but be very careful with her"

"Okay, thanks for everything, I'm not sure what I would have done with you" Debbie stood up and hugged Allie tight

Suddenly Bea snapped out of her trance "you knew and didn't tell me?" Bea said emotionally

"Mum I asked" Bea put her hand up to stop Debbie from talking

"How long did you know Allie?"

"Debbie and i talk a lot since the plane crash situation. She told me a couple days before Perth"

"You knew for almost 2 week's and didn't tell me?"

"Mum stop I asked her not too, okay blame me not her"

"Get out both of you" Bea said frustrated

"Why? We didn't do anything wrong Bea, your daughter is pregnant she NEEDS us she needed someone to be there for her"

"Just go please, I'm tired and need some sleep" Bea pushed the call button for the nurse

"Bea are you seriously mad at us?"

"No, I'm not mad"

"Yes you are but why? Cause Debbie talked to me first and not you?" Allie stood her ground trying to get Bea to tell her feeling's

"Just drop it, just go" the nurse came in

"Everything okay Bea?" The nurse asked walking up to her bed, smiling at her

"Not really, I'm really hurting right now, anyway I could get something?"

"Absolutely beautiful, I should change out the bandage's as well" 

Allie stood there dumbfounded did the nurse call Bea beautiful? She let it go not wanting to cause a scene pissing Bea off more.  
The nurse lifted the gown up to bea's chest, brushing her hand on Bea's breast. 

"Okay nursery is that how you touch and talk to all the patients?"  
Allie asked stepping closer

"What are you talking about?" The nurse asked focusing on changing the bandage. 

Debbie stepped up "well first off you called my mum beautiful, and then you just brushed over her breast. That's highly inappropriate don't you think?" Debbie said anger dripping from her voice

"You two stop she's just doing her job just relax" Bea moaned as the nurse cleaned the wound 

"Had a little bit of bleeding, but otherwise looks like it is doing good" the nurse said then took Bea's gown down again brushing her breast

"Stop fucking touching her chest, there's absolutely no reason to touch her there" Allie said stepping to bea's side

The nurse smiled at Allie and shook her head. 

"Allie please go, I'm going to have a nap you should go home with Debbie" 

"Why? You like her touching you?" Allie said frustrated she had her own insecurities she dealt with

"What? Her?" Bea broke out laughing

The nurse looked at Bea and glared and walked out in a huff. Which made Allie smile wide, "shit you pissed her right off, she may be a bitch now"

"Whatever dealing with asshole is easy for me, between Harry and the freak" Bea yawned and closed her eyes falling asleep

"Are you coming home with me Allie?"

"I should, she asked me too, but I want to stay" 

"Then do it, she will be happy you did, maybe not at first but she will be"

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I texted my boyfriend to pick me up, so I'll meet him outside"

"Okay we will see you later"

Allie sat in the chair and ate the biscuit that Debbie had brought. She flipped though the channel's and found a romantic movie and played it.

 

Bea woke up a while later, Allie had her feet on the bed and was watching a movie.

"Allie why are you still here?" Bea asked annoyed shifting herself

"Cause your my fake wife, and soon to be my real one. I'm not backing off because you don't want to tell me what's eating you"

Bea scoffed "you are so stubborn, you know that?"

"Yes, and so are you what a match we make?" Allie winked at Bea

Bea just laid there giving a small smile nodding her head.

"So what's going on in your head?"

"Nothing Allie I'm fine"

"Anyone tell you anything about the freak?"

"She didn't make it, and Franky said hi and your welcome, and sorry for failing you again"

"What? She didn't fail me, if she and Maxine weren't there I wouldn't be here"

Allie sighing "yeah I'm sorry I wasn't there"

"It's fine, you were in Perth working and living the life" Bea smiled after saying it

"Yeah right, missing my insanely hot girlfriend, I was a bitch according to Kaz" she laughed thinking about it all

"But your my bitch" Bea said flashing a cheeky grin

Allie getting up, and going in Bea's face "you bet your ass I am, only your's. Now tell me what's wrong"

"I'm fine, now give me a kiss it's been to long"

Allie chuckled "so bossy, I love it, but no"

"Alllieee we haven't kissed since we got up, that's too long" Bea huffed

"You have two options A. Don't tell me what's bothering you, and get no kisses all day and no Allie snuggle's or B. You tell me and you get all the kisses and Allie snuggle's you want"

Bea groaned "I don't want to talk about it"

"Too bad I was looking to option B, especially kissing your neck, massaging your breasts" Allie said seductively

"FINE, option B I option B. I was upset that everyone thought I couldn't handle being told about Debbie being pregnant 2 weeks ago. I'm not a complete cold hearted bitch everyone thinks i am"

"Bea we don't think that of you baby, she was worried you would be disappointed in her"

"I'm am upset she isn't finishing school" then Bea looked up at Allie a huge smile on her face "but I'm definitely definitely excited about being a grandma"

Allie smiled "good cause she's really happy to be pregnant, she was terrified you would disown her"

"No but I want to meet her boyfriend"

"I did his name is Shayne, and he seems absolutely sweet. She really loves him"

"Fucksakes, she doesn't tell me anything anymore"

"She was Skype me, and he had come and surprised her. So I only met him them and he seemed nice and very good to her"

"Good, now get over here and give me my fucking kiss I'm dying over here"

"Ohhhhhhhhh bossy I love it, and I love you beautiful" Bea smiled wide "definitely sounds better coming out of your plump sexy lips" Bea pulled Allie down by grabbing her shirt and kissed her pushing her tounge in. Making Allie moan and they deepened the kiss. Until they heard someone clear their throat, they looked over and Bea went white. 

"Hi Bea"


	17. Chapter 17

Bea didn't say anything, she just froze and held in to Allie's hand tight. The man stood there with one hand behind his back smiling. While Bea was frozen, Allie had never seen Bea react like this before. She let go off Bea's hand with great difficulty, walking around the bed. She stood between Bea and him, finally saying something.

"I heard what happened Bea, are you okay?"

Bea just turned her head and looked at him, and snorted "seriously? You have done worse shit to me then this Harry"

Allie's hands instantly went into fist's and she stepped closer.

"What's your problem little girl? Let the grown ups talk" he barked at Allie

"Harry stop, you can talk to me like that but you will not talk to Allie that way" Bea said angrily

"Why are you here Harry?" Allie asked ready to punch his face in

"I came to give you flowers, and tell you I'm sorry for everything"

He set the dozen roses down, his hand going up and threw his hair then back down. 

"Allie can I talk to Bea alone please, I have to discuss something with her"

"No, not happening, not after all the shit you have done to her"

"I'm not here to hurt her, I'm here to just talk"

"Allie baby it's fine, can you go get you and me some coffee?"

"No, I'm not going Bea no fucking way" Allie couldn't believe Bea would consider being alone with the animal.

"Allie please just go, I have the call button in my hand if I need help"

Allie turned around and looked at Bea, who was pleading with her not to start anything silently.

"Fine but I won't be long so you better make it quick" she turned back to Harry and was about to move from her spot. She felt a hand gently tugging on her wrist, she turned around and Bea pulled in for a kiss. Bea kissed Allie in a way that made them both moan. Making Harry clear his throat again to remind them he was there. Allie slowly pulled away and gave Bea a wink, then turned around with a sly grin on her face.

"Sorry, she just can't seem to get enough of me" she shrugged and walked by, couldn't help but notice Harry was jealous

Allie walked out of the room reluctantly and went to get her and Bea some coffee and a snack.

"Harry what do you want? If it's money it's not happening"

"No, I wanted to apologise for everything, I'm getting help"

"Well I'm glad you're getting help, you sure the hell needed it"

"I know I was a terrible person I'm sober now and working again"

"That's good, why say sorry now?"

"It's part of my recovery, and I needed to see you. Your even more beautiful then I remembered" he said shyly

Bea scoffed "really? I am stupid, worthless and ugly, those were some of the things you said all the time Harry"

He took a step closer making Bea ready to hit the button. He then stepped back. 

"I know what I said, but I didn't mean it I know you're beautiful, I told you stuff so you would never go looking for something better"

"Or you could have treated me like a fucking wife instead like a piece of shit" Bea felt tear's ready to fall but she fought like hell to hold them back in fear.

"I promise I won't be like that anymore, I want us to be a family"

Bea looked at him dumbfounded "what are you saying?"

"I want you back Bea, and I promise I'll do better" 

Before Bea could say anything, Allie walked in with coffee and some snacks for her and Bea. She could feel the tension radiating from Bea. 

"Babe I got you a chocolate croissant" Allie ignoring Harry who stood there staring at Bea

"Thanks Alliecat my favorite" Bea smiled and taking it from Allie's hand

"Just think about it Bea please" Harry pulled a piece of paper and put it on the table next to Bea's bed. He then turned around and walked out before Bea said anything

"So what did dickhead want?" Allie asked as she sat down next to Bea on the hospital bed

"I can't wrap my head around it, he apologized for everything, then asked me to go back to him" Bea took a sip of her coffee

"Please tell me you told him to fuck off" Allie said as she searched Bea's face 

"No, I didn't say anything, it's a lot to take in" 

"Are you actually considering going back to him Bea?" Allie asked softly afraid of the answer

Bea looked at Allie and broke out laughing "Ohh FUCK that hurts" she spend a min composing herself 

"What's so funny Bea? It's a simple question"

"It's funny because I have you why the fuck would I go back to him?"

Allie's cheeky grin making an appearance "it's my charm isn't it, we both know you can't resist it babe" 

"Your so sure of yourself Novak" Bea said shaking her head

"Babe we both know I'm right, I could charm the pants off anyone if I really wanted to"

"You better the fuck not charm anyone's pants off but mine" Bea said firmly 

Allie laughed set her coffee down then came close to Bea's face. "Soo bossy, I love it. Trust me babe you're the only one for me. Unless Julia Roberts comes for me, then I'm sorry but I have to go" Bea swatted Allie's arm playfully 

"Go for it Alliecat, when Scarlett Johansson comes my way then I'm gone" Allie laughed then crawled next to bea, her hand went to Bea's hair pushing some stray red hair behind her ear.

"You know I'm only kidding, I love you and only you Bea"

"Good to hear, but I'm not kidding she's a hot blonde, maybe her charm win me over" Bea giggled when Allie gasped acting offended

"Let's face it babe we both know it's not only my charm that sets you off. I have skills that drives you wild" Allie then flashed her cheeky grin

"Yes it drives me crazy that you are so full of yourself" Bea laughed poking Allie's side

"Fine I can go, and you can wait for your hot blonde crush to come and cuddle you and kiss you" Allie then tempted to get off the bed, but was pulled back

"I'm only kidding baby, you know I can't resist anything that involves you" Bea said putting her hand under Allie's shirt tracing circle's on her skin

"About time you tell the truth babe" Allie kissed Bea in the middle of the kiss there was a knock on the door franky's head popping in

"Shit you two never stop, already going bumper to bumper in the hospital. Bea turned red and her going straight into Allie's neck

"Ohh shit I was kidding Red, seriously you just been stabbed and had surgery?"

"What can I say Franky she can't resist me" Allie beamed making Bea groan

Bea's face still in Allie's neck out came a muffled"Can we please talk about something else" 

"Sure red how are ya feeling?" Franky asked as she sat down

"Okay sore, pains still there but more when I move to fast"

"Shit I'm really sorry about failing you again, I'm such a fuck up"

"Hey no your not, so don't ever say that again" Bea said sitting up a bit 

"I need to figure out work for boom's and I soon. With you off for who knows how long, we need to find something"

"Well we have to work out things, I'm almost done my second book. But I'm not sure what's happening right now, the freak is apparently dead. Channing will still be there, not sure what I want to do" Bea sighed she was tired of all this shit already

"Well we still have the court case, they need to pay for the shit they put you through" Franky said 

"Yes they do, baby we will fight them and you can finally move on and we can get married" Allie said kissing Bea's cheek, she could sense the frustration of the red head

"Wait? What? Married?" Franky said eyebrows raised

Allie and Bea both smiling big showed Franky the engagement ring. 

"Shit Red, you must be completely smitten by blonde. I remember you saying over and over I'm never getting married again ever" 

"You really were that against getting married babe?" 

Bea shot a look that could kill franky's way, then turned to Allie "yes I did, but I also never felt what you make me feel, so with you everything is just different"

"I don't want to force you into something you really don't want Bea" Allie said sadly 

"I think it's for me to head out, I think I have said enough for today" Franky got up and saw Bea give her another look

"Franky before you leave, if everyone is okay with it you and boom's should come work for me" Allie said getting up and walking towards Franky

"Why? You have a crew already"

"I won't in a few days, I'm firing the bitches" 

"What happened Alliecat?" Bea asked from behind Allie, making Allie turn around and give Bea a small smile

"After the whole limousine thing, I took my credit card back. When in Perth I went back in my bank statements etc etc" Allie sighing knowing Bea will freak out "Kaz has been charging a shit load of stuff to my credit card, plus I'm paying them"

"So she's been stealing from you?" Bea said threw gritted teeth

"Bea it's fine, I'm taking care of it. I'm just going to move on, we have enough on our plates. Getting married, Debbie having a baby, your....." Franky stopped Allie 

"Shut the fuck up! Little red is pregnant?"

"Yes and I just found out today, while other's knew for awhile" Bea said sarcastically

"WOW but not surprised grandma red, you have been drilling her about not getting pregnant young" Franky shrugged her shoulders

"Did you just call me grandma red? I'm going to kick you ass Franky" Bea went to try and stand up Allie stopping her

"Settle down Rocky or you will really hurt yourself"

"Fine, but your ass is mine when I'm better Doyle" Bea said laying back down

"Red not in front of your girl, she may kick my ass" she wiggled her eyebrows and giving the Franky signature grin

"Your fucking right I would kick your ass" Allie said grinning "but I don't have too, Bea gets to see my ass everyday and it's perfect"

"Hell yeah it is" Bea said giggling

"Okay I'm out of here before you both start going at it again. Hey blondie give me a ring, oh wait you already gave grandma red one, you like them old eh?" Allie and Franky are laughing really hard

"That's it Doyle run bitch, cause I'm not to old to kick your ass" Bea once again tried to get out of bed, Allie trying to stop her. Bea walks over to the door slowly, where Franky had just ran out laughing 

"Babe, no offense but the way your moving right now isn't helping your case" Allie said grinning

"Ohh that's it, not Bea snuggle's for you tonight, actually you should head home and get us stuff, cause you stink"

"I do NOT stink Bea I always smell delicious, and taste delicious as well" Allie purred in Bea's ear running her finger's lightly down her arm. She felt Bea's body tremble, and smiled wide.

"Well maybe I should actually head home and come back tomorrow. Since I stink and you said I'm not getting any snuggle's tonight" 

Bea went to the washroom door and stopped "fine go, see you tomorrow" she opened the door and shut it loud

Allie shaking her head and chuckling she knew Bea would cave instantly, it was all to easy. Bea was a tough lady most of the time, but she was with Allie she instantly snuggled into her. Allie loved how Bea would always snuggle in, not caring who saw made her feel special.

"Okay babe, I'm heading out I love you and see you tomorrow"

"Fine whatever, love you too"

Allie left and headed home, she talked with Debbie a bit. She is her everything about Harry and how her mum actually felt about the pregnancy. She then went up and showered, and changed packing some stuff for her and Bea. Said goodnight and goodbye to Debbie and heard to get take out for her and Bea. 

Allie had been gone only for a few hours, and Bea was already missing her. Allie had become a drug, something Bea needed all the time. Bea never got addicted to anything or anyone, so this was a whole new feeling for her. She had a little nap, couldn't really sleep. So she flicked on the TV and went through the channels found a movie she never seen before. So she laid back and relaxed, the movie was intense she was so focused on the TV she didn't hear Allie come in

"Hi babe" Bea jumped 

"Holy shit, oh fuck that hurt" she moaned and leaned back

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard me come in and was ignoring me"

"Noo I was into the movie, wait I thought you were home for the night?"

"Don't sound so happy that I'm back Bea"

"I am just thought you were not coming until tomorrow thats all" Bea gave her a small smile shyly looking away.

Allie grinned "Bea Smith are you turned on right now?" Allie walked up and took Bea's head in her hands looking into her eyes

"Noo, now just drop it, did you bring me shower stuff?"

"Yes, but I'm not dropping it" she let go of Bea's head and backed up twirling around she the bent over showing Bea her ass in her right Jean's. 

Bea bit her lip trying to hide the moan, Allie was wearing Bea's favorite jeans and shirt. When Allie wore that outfit her raging hormones were everywhere. How could one person make her Soo in need of their touch.

"Babe you look flushed, are you okay?"

"You are soo mean, and fucking hot in that outfit" she grabbed Allie's shirt and crashed their lip's together. Allie pulled away first 

"I need to eat I'm sorry I'm starving, and I bet you are to"

"Yes I am, what did you bring?"

"Just some sandwiches and drinks"

They sat down and chatted while eating, when the doctor came and told Bea she would be released the next day but would need to rest when her body to her too.

" Bea still want that shower?"

"Honestly yes, but I'm to tired to go and do it" 

"That's fine, I'll shower with you in the morning"

"Mmm sounds perfect, now come snuggle your soon to be wife"

"No way you told me I wasn't allowed earlier"

"Alllieee Please, I couldn't have a good nap earlier, please I'm sorry"

"Bea you have two options A. You sit and pout all night without Allie snuggle's or B. You totally admit that you were walking like an old granny before. 

"Fine option B. Now come snuggle me"

"I love when you're bossy babe, but admit one thing and I'm all your's"

Bea groaned "what?"

"That you couldn't last without Allie snuggle's, if you know I'm near by"

"Fine okay I admit it, I'm completely and utterly addicted to you okay everything about you consumes me. I'm soo utterly in love with you I rather die then think of ever being apart from you" Bea had tear's in her eyes, so did Allie

"I knew you loved me, but wow to hear it in detail is...is"

"I'm needy and pathetic I know, and I'm sor..." Bea was interrupted with Allie's lips on hers

"You are absolutely not anything but amazing Bea, I feel the same way with you. I don't even crave drugs anymore, just you baby" Allie kissed Bea gently and stepped away

"I'm going to get ready for bed"

"Me too" they went into the bathroom getting ready for bed.

They crawled into bed and kissed awhile, and snuggled into each other.

"I'm so excited to go home tomorrow and sleep in our bed naked again. I'm tired of not feeling your skin against mine" Bea said nuzzling her face into Allie's neck

"I couldn't agree more there's other activities I would love to do as well" she felt Bea giggle

"Me and you both, but I'm falling asleep now my safety blanket is back, I love you my beautiful girl"

"Love you to my beautiful Bea" they both fell asleep fast.


	18. Chapter 18

"Okay Bea, you're all set to go home but here are instructions on keeping the wounds clean. Also, I want you to relax and take it easy"

"Can she do light exercise?" Allie asked the doctor with a cheeky smirk, Bea playfully swatting Allie's arm making her bury her face in the crook of the blond's neck

The doctor shifting awkwardly "yes that's fine, just careful not to pop a stitch" he handed stuff over and briskly walked out of the room. 

"Allie, did you really have to ask that?" Bea asked as she removed her face from Allies neck

"I'm not sorry, not one bit," Allie said flashing a devilish grin 

"You're so bad Alliecat, now let's get me the hell out of here" 

"Okay baby" a nurse came in with a wheelchair 

"Sorry but you have to ride this bad boy out bea" 

"No way, I'm not riding in that I can walk"

"Sorry its policy"

"Bea babe you have two options here A don't get in the wheelchair and argue all day and get no Allie loving, cause I'm leaving or B. Shut up and get in the wheelchair and I'll make it worth it when we get home" Allie said running her finger lightly down Bea's arm" Allie felt Bea's body slightly tremble 

Bea didn't say a word, she sat in the wheelchair with a wide smile "what are we waiting for let's go" that made the nurse and Allie both laugh

As she got wheeled out there was a line of nurses smiling, each holding a book.

"Bea we are sorry to ask, but anyway you could sign our books before you leave?" 

Bea smiled "of course ladies, thank you for all your hard work. We both know who the backbone of the hospital is" she winked at them and they all laughed. Bea spent the next half hour signing books. She never took pictures with fans, but she agreed to a group one. 

Allie was also pulled aside by a few of younger nurses asking for her autograph. Allie smiled and signed some stuff and took a few pictures. They were done so they headed to the elevators, making it outside bea finally got out of the chair. Headed to the taxi that awaited them. Allie's free arm wrapped around Bea's waist. They got in and were on their way home finally, bea snuggling into Allie, head on her shoulder. 

"Babe, when we get home I have business to deal with okay" 

"Okay, then I'll talk with Debbie and apologize"

"Good idea, and maybe we should have her boyfriend over for a supper"

Bea sighed "yeah I suppose so, I can't believe she never told me she was even dating" 

"Babe let her explain herself before you go off on her" she looked down at bea who had tipped her face up so she could look at Allie's face. Allie kissed the tip of Bea's nose making bea giggle

"Okay ill try and behave"

"Good but only behave yourself with her, not me" Allie then kissing Bea instantly their tounges in each other months. Both of them moaning wanting more, they forgot where they were until they heard the taxi driver clearing his throat. 

"Shit" bea said looking in her purse for her wallet, but Allie beat her to it

Getting out of the car "Allie I could have paid"

"Yeah and so could I, stop always trying to pay for everything. I make money to and have savings"

"I know I'm sorry, I'm just so used to taking care of me" they walked into the house, failing to notice the car in the driveway

They heard raised voices coming from the living room, making Allie instantly putting their bags down and letting Bea's hand go.  
She headed into the living room and saw Harry and Debbie toe to toe. 

"What the fuck are you doing in our home?" Allie said through clenched teeth, she instantly pushed Debbie gently to the couch and stood between the two.

"This isn't your home, its Bea's and this is a family matter"

Bea walked in slowly, hearing everything that was said. She stood in the doorway of their living room. 

"Don't you speak to her like that, this is our home, not yours, Harry. Also, Allie is my family not you not anymore. Now get the fuck out of our house"

"Bea please I am Debbie's father I have a right to see her"

Debbie stood up, "first off harry your a sperm donor and that's it, I want nothing to do with you at all. Second of all, I have two parents, mum, and mama"

Harry laughed and pointed at Allie "you call this whore, your mama?" 

Suddenly he felt his body being turned around and saw a fist on his face and felt a knee hit his junk. He fell down holding himself moaning in pain. He looked up to see bea standing over him, her hands in tight fists. She was about to rain punch after punch into him. Allie had come and put her hand on Bea's arm instantly calming bea down. 

Allie looked down and grabbed his coat and pulled him up. Then dragged him to their front door. Opened the door, and pushed him out, her foot kicking him in the ass. She then slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Debbie are you okay?" Bea asked hugging her daughter 

"Yes mum, I am fine, he showed up and demanded we talk. I told him, okay, but let's sit outside but he pushed his way in"

"The dickhead is gone" Allie announced walking into the living room, seeing the two Smith women hugging. They gestured for Allie to come over, so she did. She felt them pull her into the hug as well. It was more like a little huddle, all of them giggling. 

"Allie I'm sorry I just called you mama without asking" 

"Not going to lie, it surprised me but it's fine with me as long as your mum is okay with it"

Bea had tears fall down her face, "of course I am okay with it"

"Good, now we had our family meetings and threw out the trash I have business to take care of," Allie said letting them go

"How long will you be alliecat?"

"Don't know, baby ill shoot a message when I'm on my way back"

"Okay, please tell me someone will be with you when you deal with Kaz"

"Yes bea, both your guards are coming they insisted"

Bea grinned "well I may have promised them a very very nice bonus if they stick by your sexy ass at all times"

"God this isn't a conversation I want to be listening too," Debbie said laughing 

"Sorry, Debbie your mum can't resist me and my sexy body," Allie said with a sly grin 

"Go on and get going the faster you deal with this, the better."

"Yeah well, it's not easy. I have to find someone to book gigs for me and deal with all that shit. At least we know my sexy ass will be protected" 

"Well, I could help mama, I could use the job"

"Really? That would be great" Allie went and gave Debbie a hug

"I could work on your media and advertising as well, no offense but it needs work"

"I have been saying that, but fucking Kaz said it was fine"

"Well leave it to me, I'll get everything looking really smooth"

"Sweet okay I better head out" she hugged Debbie again and took kissed bea gently and was walking away. When she realizes Bea had followed her "you okay bea?" 

"Yes, just wanted to walk you to your car"

"Baby no, you go rest and talk with Debbie" Bea crossed her arms over her chest "fine but give me a good kiss so can last until you are near me again"

Allie smiled and pulled bea into herself gently "so bossy, I love it" Allie's lips capturing Bea's giving her a long soft kiss 

"You better hurry your ass home when you're done Alliecat"

Allie salutes Bea "yes ma'am" Allie then opened the door and headed to her car. Allie was walking back to her car, they were completely focused on one another. 

"I love you baby"

"Love you too Alliecat" 

Allie drove off waving at Bea, who waved back. She saw Allie driving down the road, and went to shut the door. When someone stopped her. She saw Harry standing in front of her, he looked pissed.

"Harry get the hell out of here"

"NO! Your mine Bea, not that whores" he pushed her into the house

"Harry please just leave"

"No, I'm taking what's mine. This is my fucking family and that's final. He shut the door and pushed made bea go into the living room. 

" Harry let her go, or I will call the cops now"

He pulled out a gun, "you call them and your mum is dead" he pointed the gun at Bea's head

"Fine you win" Debbie set the phone down, she was on the phone with Franky at the time. She had pressed mute, so franky could hear them but Harry couldn't hear anything on her end. Franky got boomer to call the police.

"Now Bea, we aren't leaving this house until the three of us talk"

"Talk about what Harry?"

"Us, I said I was sorry and I have changed, then you stay with that whore"

"Stop calling her that harry that's the love of my life"

"Sit down and shut up"

Bea sat with Debbie holding her hand, she was afraid of what was going to happen"

Allie walked into the coffee shop she told Franky and Boomer to meet her at. She saw Franky's face, "whats wrong?"

"Blondie we have to go now, Harry has Red and mini red at gunpoint at your house"

Allies face went white, she went running out the door and hopped into her car. She ripped out of there, while the other two got into the SUV they had been using.


	19. Chapter 19

Allie made it back, she parked little ways down the road. She had started walking when Boomer and Franky pulled up behind her car. They got out and ran to Allie "whats the plan blondie?"

"I'm sneaking in and saving my girls somehow"

"We could go through your bedroom window, it's really easy to break into" Franky suggested

"Yeah okay, but we need a distraction and to let Bea know we are there"

"Boomer you go to the front door, he will send Bea or Debbie I'm sure to the door. Tell them the package was delivered and ask what to do?"

"Okay yeah, well ill go drive in less suspicious"

Boomer went running back the SUV and drove up to the house. The other two going around the yard where Harry couldn't see them. Franky had grown to know over the past little while. They made it to the back of the house, Allie felt her phone vibrate. She looked and saw it was Kaz, she sent her a quick text telling her to reschedule. Then she and Franky moved up to the first little roof, going to their room. They slowly pried the window open, they heard knocking. 

"Shit, were you expecting anyone today?"

"Harry I am a famous author who is getting married to a famous DJ, so it really could be anyone" 

"Fine go, Bea, if you try anything I swear I will shoot Debbie"

"No Debbie goes, she probably should pee and eat something. Since she is pregnant and all"

Harry's face lit up, " Really?"

"Yes, really Harry I am" Debbie got up and started walking to the door "Harry if you touch mum you will never see me or my baby again"

Debbie opened the door "Hey Boomer, what's up?"

"Hey little Bea, ummm...your mum had a package delivered and wanted to know what she wants me to do"

"Mum its Boomer, she wants to talk to you" 

"Can I go and get rid of her?" Harry nodded 

"I'm going to be where she can't see me, don't try anything Bea"

Bea nodded and went to the door, Debbie heading up the bathroom. 

"Boomer nice to see you" Bea's face scrunched up confused, she knew Allie was meeting them today.

"Just wanted to let you your package was delivered, wondering what to do with it," Boomer said looking to the upstairs behind Bea.

"Oh, right the package, just leave it ill deal with it later" Bea winked at Boomer 

"Yeah okay, boss it will help out a lot" Bea was about to shut the door when police cars came rolling in. She closed it all the way and looked up the stairs. Harry couldn't see but she saw two blue peek around the corner of the wall by their room. Of course Allie, Franky, and boomer would try and save her and Debbie. 

"Debbie I think you should lay down for nap"

"I'm fine mum," is all she heard from upstairs

"No, I said go lay down now, things are about to get messy"

Harry grabbed Bea's hair when he heard the police from outside talking to them on a speaker. 

Allie saw Harry grab Bea's hair, she wanted to go down and kill the asshole. But they had Debbie and bea just made it clear to get her out. So they got her out the bedroom window, Franky guiding her. When Debbie's feet hit the ground, she went and hid in the studio where Allie told her too. They didn't want Harry to find out Debbie actually got out, putting bea in a dangerous situation. 

"Harry let us go, and I won't press charges" Bea was trying to calm Harry down he was pacing and mumbling stuff

"I cant go to prison Bea, I just can't. You need to get me out of here"

"How? There are cops here, maybe surrounding the house"

"Get over here you bitch now" Bea sighed getting up

"I'm so happy that you actually changed harry" 

"It's your fault everything, you keep fucking up my life" he slapped bea across the face, it hurt like a bitch but she didn't show it

"Now you need to get Debbie and let's get out of here"

"No, she stays and I go" the police start talking again trying to get harry to respond. The more they tried the more agitated he came

He grabbed Bea's again and started to pull her to the door that led to the garage. All she and in there was her bike that she never really rode. 

"Now what Harry?"

"Fuck sakes where are your vehicles? You're rich I thought you would have more"

"I have my SUV which Boomer and Franky drive. Allie has the car I bought her, we do everything together so I usually snuggle up to her while she drives"

Harry scoffed "I can't believe you are with that whore, she shouldn't be near Debbie or our grandbaby"

Bea saw red mist "that is it I have had it, you can say what you want about me, but not Allie. She is the most amazing, beautiful, sexy, compassionate."

"Shut the fuck up, she cant fuck you like I can"

"You're definitely right about that Harry, she makes me cum screaming so loud a deaf person could hear me" 

They didn't realize Franky and Allie were actually in the garage as well. They had snuck in to find something to use as a weapon. When Bea said how Allie made her scream so loud that a deaf person could hear, she smirked and winked at Franky who gave her two thumbs up. Next, they knew he had bea over the bike, and he was trying to pull her pants down. 

Allie ran over there and pulled him off, he lost the gun since he had it lost the gun. Franky picked it up and pointed it at him. 

"Bea get your whore away from me" Harry spat

"I don't have a whore so I'm sorry I can't help you" she walked up to him and punched him in the face, then kicked him right in the nuts. They opened the large garage door and the cops rushed in they took the gun from Franky. They picked up a crying Harry, who had his nuts kicked a few times by Allie and Bea. As soon as they had him Bea smiled and went into Allie's arms.

"I can't believe you came back for us"

"Of course I did, your my girl, and she is my daughter"

"Well thank you, baby, I think I should spend time saying thank you tonight"

"Yeah? And I apparently make you scream so loud deaf people can hear?" Allie gave Bea a grin

"You heard that?shit, now your ego is going to be even bigger"

"I just got skills baby, and I plan on using them all on you tonight" they kissed hard

"Red where's my thank you kiss?" Franky asked wiggling her eyebrows

"Sure come here" Bea turned away from Allie who scoffed and looked at Franky glaring her down 

"Red ill pass, Blondie looks like she's going to kill me"

"Oh Allies fine, she doesn't mind sharing"

"Like fuck, I do" Allie gently picked Bea up in her arms and started for the door.

"You guys what about the cops and Debbie?

" deal with it, Franky, you all may want to leave soon," Allie said with a smirk

"Shit, yeah okay, definitely don't need to hear Red screaming so loud deaf people can hear"

"Oh fuck you heard that too?"

"Yes and I defiantly think we should compare notes" 

"Hell no my skills are for this lady right here, gotta go bye"

Franky chuckled and walked to the back and got Debbie warning her not to go in. She went in quick and got some stuff, she ended up calling her boyfriend to come get her for the night.  
He pulled up in his car and she got in "hey baby" he leaned over and kissed Debbie.

"Shane can we go eat?" 

"Of course babe" they drove off leaving Bea and Allie all alone.


	20. Chapter 20

A month later----

 

"Allie...oh god....don't stop"

"Was not planning on it babe" a few moments later Bea's body felt a title wave of pleasure through her body. Bea's body falling on the bed as she tried catching her breath. 

Allie grinning like the cat who got the milk, "so how did you like it?'

Bea held her finger up, signaling to give her a minute. Allie laid next to Bea, her finger running over Bea's naked stomach.

"It was defiantly new, and I defiantly would do it again," Bea said smiling, she got up naked and walked to the bathroom. She freshened up. When she left the bathroom, Allie was getting dressed. 

"Is it time already?"

"Yup babe, now go shower and get ready" 

"I don't wanna" Bea moaned, falling on the bed. Allie walked around the bed and stalled a naked Bea.

"Baby, you are going to be fine"

"I know, I just don't want to go to court and see him"

"Yeah, well maybe we can like make out and stuff in court," Allie said wiggling her eyebrows. Bea giggled and pushed Allie gently, "of course that's what you want to do, you like making out whenever you can"

"You bet your ass I do, but don't pretend you don't like it," Allie said kissing Bea's neck.

"Mmmm, you got me there" Allie got up and walked to the door. 

"You're such a tease" Allie turned around and winked at Bea then heading to the kitchen to get them some breakfast. She made toast and eggs. She made sure there was a fresh pot of coffee going since Bea had to have a cup every morning. 

Bea walked down the stairs, she chose an outfit that she knew would drive Allie absolutely crazy. She wore her more fitted black suit, with a tighter white dress shirt with a tie. She made sure her hair was up, and she put on smoky eyes.

She walked in and saw Allie was facing the other way.

"It sure smells delicious babe" Allen turned around and her jaw dropped, she then dropped the toast on the counter.

"Holy fuck, baby you look so sexy, how the hell am I suppose to concentrate?" 

Bea smirked, "oh so you like?" Bea turned around showing Allie the full view.

"Stop just stop Bea, or we will not making it anywhere but back in our bed"

"Well that sounds a hell of better than seeing dickhead" 

Allie walked across the kitchen and picked Bea up, setting her on the counter. 

"Fuck I'm so in love with you baby" Allie's lips meeting Bea's kissing her passionately, tongues meeting each other, their tongues dancing. Allie's hand going to Bea's breast squeezing it.

When Bea's phone started to go off, breaking the moment. Their foreheads meeting each other. Bea's phone went off again, 

"I better get that, it's probably Debbie" Allie pushed herself away   
Leaving Bea to answer her phone. 

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Beatrice Smith?"

"Yes, it is, who is this?"

"This is Will Jackson, you sent me the copy of your newest book"

"Wow, Will Jackson, that's incredible. I honestly never thought that you would actually call me"

She heard him laugh down the line " I honestly was upset that you never sent me your first book. Cause I definitely would have signed you"

"But I did, I never heard from you so I took Joan Furgeson's offer"

"Well I honestly never received it, Beatrice"

"Please call me Bea, and when can we meet?" 

"How about tomorrow?" Will said 

"Sounds good Will, 9 am okay?"

"Yes sounds perfect, meet me at the office and we will have breakfast"

"Sounds good, I better go I have something I have to head to"

"Alright, see you tomorrow"

She hung up her phone and walked to the kitchen.

"Baby, you have to eat fast, cause we will be late"

Bea sat down and ate quickly while Allie made Bea a to go cup of coffee. They cleaned up quickly and headed out to Allie's car.  
Allie opened the door for Bea and shut it when she got in. By the time Allie reached the driver's side Bea was sitting in the middle.  
Allie sat down and started the car, bea instantly snuggled in. Bea's head instantly went on Allie's shoulder and their hands holding one another. 

"You sure like your Allie snuggles, don't you babe?" Allie said grinning

"You know it, baby, I couldn't live without snuggling you"

Allie smiled wide, never in her life, she would think she would find someone would touch and love her the way the redhead did.

"So Alliecat, Will Jackson called me and he wants to publish my new book"

"What?!?! Babe that's so exciting! When are you meeting him?"

"Tomorrow morning, we are having a breakfast meeting "

"Okay that's good babe"

As they reached the court Bea's body tensed up. 

"We have this babe, he can't touch you again"

Bea nodded and they got out of the car and met Debbie and Shayne at the doors. They walked in all together Bea and Debbie sat in the front with their lawyer. Franky and boomer showed up sitting with Allie. When Harry walked in cuffs, he eyed Bea down. The court went into session, everything went fast. Harry ended up sentenced to 6 years in prison. 

"I say we all go celebrate," Allie said excitedly 

Debbie pipped up "please a steak would be great" 

They all agreed and they headed to meet there.


	21. Chapter 21

Bea tossed and turned before she decided to get up. She didn't want to wake a peaceful sleeping Allie. She chuckled as soon as Bea was out of bed, Allie sprawled right on the bed naked. She went and put her robe on, then walked out as quiet as she could. She went to the living room and turned the tv on, she tried to find something to watch. She couldn't find anything interesting, so she went with an intense one. She was so engrossed in the movie that she didn't hear Allie come in, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Bea instantly grabbed the hand and flipped Allie over the couch landing next to her on the floor. 

"Oh god, Allie are you okay?"

Allie groaned "yup but that fucking hurt" Allie slowly got up and sat next to Bea on the couch. Bea instantly giving Allie kisses on her face, "I'm so so sorry baby"

"Mmm, well if this is how i get treated after then i can defiantly deal with it" 

"I was into this intense movie, and i didn't hear you come in"

"Well i woke up cold, and alone so i went searching for my hot fiancee have you seen her?"

"Shit no, i haven't had you seen mine? She is incredibly hot and full of her self"

"Full of herself? Na, i think she's just confident and has game"

"Hmm....don't agree i think she is just full of herself"

"Ohh no you didn't" Allie pushed Bea down on the couch and straddled her. 

"Whats wrong Alliecat?" Bea grinned 

"We both know i have skill and game, and i drive you wild"

"Mmmm...noo i don't think so" bea giggled when Allie gave her a playful glare. Then she started tickling Bea, making her scream and squirm.

"Alllieee stop tickling me" Bea yelled

"Noo, not until you admit the truth babe"

"Never!" Allie stopped tickling and pinned Bea's hands above her head. She started kissing Bea's lips and then down to her neck, nibbling on Bea's sweet spot. Bea moaned her hips rolling, she was so turned on. Allie stopped and let Bea go, and sat next to her, with a cheeky grin on her face.

"What the hell Allie?"

"What?"

"You just started then just stopped, that's fucking mean"

"Well, you have to options here babe A. You keep denying I have no game and skill and get noo Allie anything or B. You tell me the truth that i have game, skill, and that i can turn you on in an instant, then I'll do whatever you want"

"Fuckkk, you win again okay option B, i pick option B and now, please come and show me all that skill"

Allie grinned and got up, she walked around the couch, she saw Bea start pouting.

She laughed out loud making Bea turn her head, she took her robe off. Then she turned around and started walking towards the bedroom. She heard Bea coming, so she turned around and caught a naked Bea who jumped into her arms. They both started giggling. 

"I love when you catch me, i know I am safe with you Alliecat"

"Always baby" she kissed Bea's lips sweetly

Then carried Bea into the bedroom, their eyes gazing into one another. 

"I can't believe how in love i am with you, Bea Smith"

"Mmmm, i defiantly can say I feel the same way. I need you like i need air"

Allie set Bea on the bed and laid on top of her, kissing Bea with such passion. Allie could tell Bea was tired, and she had a big meeting only in a few hours. 

"Baby, i want to make love you, but you need sleep"

"But Allieee i need you, please baby sleep can wait"

"No, you need sleep, i promise you we will celebrate later"

"Fine, whatever" Bea gently pushed Allie off and walked out of the room. 

"Bea, where are you going?"

"To the couch, I am having a nap like I was told too"

"Seriously you're mad at me? Because I want you to sleep for your meeting"

"Just drop it, now go to sleep, I am sleeping on the couch"

Allie just sat there, Bea could be so stubborn. She knew Bea was exhausted and was grouchy because she was stressed and tired. She went and walked back out to Bea who was asleep already on the couch. Allie smiled and moved the blanket and laid next to Bea. Allie chuckled lightly when Bea snuggled right in, and her face snuggling into Allie's neck like she did whenever she could. Allie fell asleep soon after, snuggled naked against her naked girl.

 

A few hours later, Bea's alarm went off and woke them both up.  
Allie smiled when she saw a confused Bea looking at her.

"This explains why i slept so well, i had you next to me"

"Baby you go get ready, i have to get ready for work myself"

"Ya sounds good" Allie got up, she helped Bea up and kissed her gently. "Baby, I am sorry for how i snapped, i was really nervous and tired"

"I know babe, just forget it," they walked into the room together and got ready for the day.

"Want me to drive you to the meeting?"

"Do you mind? I'll taxi home"

"No ill pick you up, i will cut work short"

"You are too good to me Alliecat"

Allie smiled and took Bea and kissed her gently. 

"Let's go, babe, before your late"

They walked out hand in hand, Allie opened the car door for Bea. She let Bea in and shut the door and went to her side, she got in and bea instantly snuggled into Allie. Bea's head on Allie's shoulder, her hand on Allie's thigh. Allie smiled wide, she never thought in her life anyone would make her feel so incredibly loved. They didn't talk, just sat and listened to music, and just enjoyed each others company.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that my updates are as frequent. Lots happening in my life at the moment. Thanks for reading and supporting me!

Bea sat down waiting for Will Jackson, who was running late. Allie had dropped her only 15 min ago, and she missed her already. She took her phone out and giggled when she saw that Allie already sent a text complaining she missed Bea. She sent one back quickly telling Allie to behave herself. She felt her phone buzz but didn't check because Will had come in.

"Bea, I'm so sorry, traffic was crazy" he smiled and extended his hand to shake her hand. She smiled and shook his hand,

"Honestly Mr.Jackson its totally fine," Bea said smiling 

"Please call me Will, now come on I got breakfast sent over to us"

"Oh, I actually had something on the way, I can eat a little more I'm sure" 

"Ok, did I forget to mention it was a breakfast meeting?"

Bea smiled and shook her head, "No, you told me. It's just ummm...I like eating with my girlfriend its something small but we both tend to travel. So we like to eat together whenever we are together" just the thought of Allie made her warm everywhere 

"Wow, I heard rumors of you dating a girl but didn't believe it," he said pulling a chair out for Bea, then sitting down.

"Is it going to be a problem? Cause if so I can go" Bea said a bit too sharply

"Oh god no, I don't care. I bet you left a lot of broken-hearted men and women though" he laughed when Bea's face went red

"Honestly never really noticed anyone until Allie, she's just different" 

"That's good, now let's talk business" Bea smiled and settled in, having some fruit and coffee

\-------

"Hey Blondie, we're back here" Allie saw Franky waving at the back, Allie nodded and headed to them, she sat down across from Franky and Boomer

"So ladies, any luck on getting my shit from Kaz and the crew?"

"Yup, but that chick was crazy. She may come after you, she says your who you are because of her" Boomer said, eating her eggs

"Yeah, she is crazy sometimes, but after all the money they spent of mine i had no choice," Allie said sadly

"Yeah makes sense, but she wouldn't give your dates for your shows," 

"Fuck sakes she is acting like a child, i don't book my shows. I don't take care of any of that shit" the waitress came over and took Allie's order

"Well, should i go and threaten to punch her tits in?" Boomer asked excitedly 

"No, don't if you end up in jail Bea will kick my ass"

They all laughed, "More like spank your ass" Franky said with a grin, wiggling her eyebrows

"Shit, if she is willing to do that then I'll let you back to prison boomer," she said chuckling as Boomer flipped her off

"Well i know enough people that we could hire to get the information back" 

"Na, Franky its fine. Maybe let's reach out to all the different places i have played. Also, reach out to everyone on my media accounts"

"Oh yeah, good idea" 

"Franky, I'm thinking i should meet Kaz one on one, and talk shit out"

"Blondie i think if you do you shouldn't go alone. At least take Booms she can help you if needed"

"Na, i can take care of myself" the waitress came back with Allie's muffin and coffee

"Okay, hold on we will ask Red what she thinks," Franky said grabbing her phone

Allie tried stopping Franky who dialed Bea's number, she tried getting the phone again boomer blocking her. The phone rang a few times before Bea picked up. She was just about to text Allie to pick her up.

"Franky? Everything okay?" She could hear Allie in the background swearing

"Red, your girl is talking about going to chat with that crazy chick alone"

"Kaz? Really? Why can't you or Boomer go with her?"

"I suggested that Boomer went, but she refused the offer. So we called you to see what you thought Red"

"Put her on the phone now" 

"Yes, boss" Franky handed Allie the phone with a grin,

"You do realize you work for me now right?"

"Yeah, but Red scares me more" 

"Hey, babe, how was your meeting?"

"Don't even try, now you will take Boomer with you when you go to meet Kaz"

"No, I won't i can handle myself"

"Allie Novak if you go alone you are so in the doghouse"

"Babe, i can last longer than you. So I'm not too worried about that" she said playfully

"Fine, whatever I'm heading home, don't even bother picking me up" Allie heard a click

"Shit she's pissed," Allie said handing Franky her phone back

"Yeah are you surprised? It's not a good idea, that Kaz lady seems crazy"

"Fuckkkk, I really don't like Bea pissed off at me. But then she is super hot"

"Are you heading home?" Boomer asked

"Not yet, i should let her cool down a bit" they sat and talked for another 20 minutes. Allie saw Franky and Boomer's eyes went wide

"Blondie, you're in deep shit" Allie looked over her shoulder at what they were looking at. Bea was walking towards them, and she looked angry

"Hi babe, how are you?" Allie said as she stood up

"Sit down, I'm here to talk to Boomer and Franky"

"Where is my kiss hello?"

"You don't get one, but Franky I will kiss you as a thank you" she pulled Franky up, and pulled her in, 

"Bea, don't you dare do it," Allie said standing up

"If you let Boomer go with you then i won't"

"Red, are you sure about this?" Franky said nervously between Allie and Red

"You wouldn't dare" 

Bea smirked "watch me" her lips ghosting Franky's, Bea's hand went on Franky's ass

Franky gulped "Red are you sure about this?" Franky whispered 

Bea winked at Franky, she did it so Allie couldn't see.

"Fine, okay fine i will take Boomer"

Bea stood her ground "you promise?"

"I swear i will take Boomer, now let go of Franky" Allie then pulled a smirking Bea away from a nervous Franky

"Red, that was hot, but i thought Blondie was going to kill me"

Allie looked at Franky and glared. She threw some money on the table and took Bea's hand, and pulled her out if the restaurant. She pushed Bea gently against the car, looking Bea in the eyes.

"Were you actually going to kiss her just to get your way?"

Bea grinned "Fuck no, it was a bluff"

"Yeah and your hand on her ass?"

"It was that or on her tit, which one would you have preferred?"

"Who's ass is better? Mine or Franky's?"

"Hmm...i think Franky's ass is better" 

Allie stepped back a little "you didn't just say that?"

"Yes, i did sorry her ass is better," Bea said with a grin

"Oh hell no" she pulled Bea from the car and opened the door and put Bea in the car and walked around and got in. Bea didn't move from the door, she couldn't read Allie, she wasn't sure what she was thinking.

"Why are you sitting way over there?" Allie asked with a confused look "are you mad at me?"

"No, but you seem upset"

"I am but doesn't mean i don't want you next to me"

Bea smiled and moved over so she was next to Allie, her head on Allie's shoulder. Bea went to hold her hand, but Allie didn't let her.

"You're mad at me still?" Allie didn't say anything

Bea pulled away, but Allie pulled her back not saying a word.

"Alliecat, where are we going?" Allie still didn't answer, she pulled up to a hotel, and git out pulling Bea out with her

"Why are we here?" Allie went and got a room, pulling Bea to the elevator

"Seriously, we could wait until we got home?"

"No" 

"Allie, talk to me are you seriously that angry with me?"

The elevator stopped on their floor and Allie pulled Bea out and down the hallway. She got to their door and opened it, she pulled Bea in and shut the door. 

"Please tell me what the hell is wrong?" I was only kidding about Franky okay, I'm sorry" Allie turned around smirking

"Soo Doyle's isn't better than mine?" She then started slowly taking her clothes off. Chuckling at a stunned Bea who was unable to speak

"I..i...ummm...well no." 

Allie was naked in front of Bea, she stood there and grabbed Bea's hands and put them on her naked ass. She felt Bea squeeze and moan. 

"You're definitely right on your ass, it's absolutely perfect" Allie took Bea's hands off of her ass and lifted Bea up and took her to the bed.

"Now, baby one thing i don't like is your hands on anyone else" she sat down on Bea's lap naked, Bea hands running up and down Allie's naked back. Their eyes locked on each other, Allie leaned in and took Bea's lips with her own. Their tounges dancing with each other. Bea's hands landed on Allie's ass pulling her closer. 

"Bea, i have never in my life felt that kind of jealousy" 

"Im sorry baby, i am, i was so mad at you and wanted to prove a point"

Allie's eyes filled with tears "i am so in love with you, im scared you will find someone better than me"

Bea hand went to Allie's face her thumb rubbing her cheek.

"Baby, look at me, I'm so in love with you. I want only you, i promise i won't touch anyone else ever again"

Allie smiled and kissed Bea again, then Bea broke the kiss and went down to Allie's neck nibbling her pulse point. Allie moaned 

"God Bea I love when you kiss me there"

Bea bite a little harder making Allie jump and moan louder

"Ohh fuck yes" Bea stopped and stood up with Allie turned around and threw her on the bed. Allie looked up at her stunned,

"Now Alliecat, you were naughty earlier and disobeyed me"

"Fuck yes i was" Allie purred 

"Stop talking, now i want your head and chest on the bed, with your ass in the air"

Allie moaned and bit her bottom lip, she was so wet already.

Bea stripped down and went to the bed and went to Allie.

"Soo naughty Alliecat" she slapped Allie's ass over and over.

Allie's moans getting louder and louder. Suddenly Bea slipped her fingers into Allie's wet folds, rubbing her clit. Making Allie jump a little an moan even louder. Bea slipped two fingers into Allie and started pumping in and out, Allie moaning louder and louder.

"Talk to me Alliecat"

"Oh my god Bea, i love feeling you inside me" Allie moaned

Bea stopped and put 3 fingers into Allie making her groan. Bea started moving faster 

"Don't stop B....bea ohhh fuckkk" Bea kept going and one last swipe of Allie's clit she came hard screaming Bea name, juices flowing down Bea's hand. Allie pulled away when she couldn't take anymore.

"Holy fuck Bea, that was incredible" she laid down on her back, pulling Bea next to her. 

"So you liked it?"

"Hell yes, it was incredible baby" Allie kissed Bea

"Am i forgiven?"

"Yes, babe, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, but please take Boomer with you and stay safe"

"Fine, baby" she kissed the tip of Bea's nose "how was your meeting?"

"Good, traveling blah blah, not to sound old, but can i have a nap?"

Allie giggled "yes baby, of course," Bea and Allie went under the blankets and Bea instantly snuggled into Allie. Her face nuzzling Allie's neck, smelling Allie's smell.

"Mmmm, you smell so good Alliecat" she felt Allie's body shake from giggling 

"Thank you baby"

"Umm Allie"

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

"I love you too babe"

"Also i am heading out on the road again in a couple days"

They both sighed "okay, let's just spend as much time together as possible"

"Good, and could you watch our daughter while you're around?"

"Absolutely, babe. Now go to sleep" she heard snoring moments later she chuckled and fell asleep with Bea smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its shorter but it's hot, so enjoy! Thanks for your patience!

Bea was packing her bag's for her trip, which she was nervous about. She had been snippy with Allie since the time they spent at the hotel together. She was scared to head back on the airplane to travel. She was in the walk-in closet trying to decide what to pack for her trip. She didn't realize Allie was in the closet until she felt arms around her waist. She leaned back into Allie's arms their bodies flushed together. Her body instantly relaxed feeling Allie's heartbeat against her back. 

"Are you okay babe?" 

"I'm fine Alliecat, I should finish packing" bea tried to move, but Allie held her tighter. She turned Bea around and gazed into her eyes. 

"Baby, you don't have to pretend with me. I know you're scared, and its okay" 

Bea's eyes filled with tears and her face went into Allie's neck. Tears falling, her body shaking, her body shaking. Allie whispered into the red head's ear,

"I love you, baby, its okay, you can do this"

Allie kept holding onto Bea until she ran out of tears. Allie wiped the tears from Bea's face and kissed her gently. 

"Allie, I'm so scared, i don't want to go" 

"I know baby, but you will be okay i promise" 

"Yeah?"

"Yea baby, i promise" she kissed Bea again "now go and finish packing" she gently pushed Bea away, and when Bea turned around she slapped Bea's ass. Bea turned around and stuck her tongue out playfully. 

Allie went and hid her suitcase in the car, she had convinced Will to let her fly down with Bea, and stay the first night and fly back the next day. It was a shorter flight but wanted to be there for her girl. She headed into the house and made some food for them. Bea came out of their room and put her suitcase by the door. She walked into the kitchen, seeing Allie's ass wiggling as she made them some sandwiches. Bea stood there her eyes glued to the young blonde's ass. Allie felt the older women's eyes on her, so she slightly turned her head and saw Bea biting her lip. The chocolate brown eyes watching her ass as she now moving her ass and hips more. She heard Bea let out a moan, and bite her lip harder. Allie turned around and slowly walked to Bea, taking her shirt off slowly. She grinned as Bea's eyes went dark with desire. Allie stood 5 feet in front of Bea, slowly taking her clothes off. Bea's eyes scanning Allie's body, suddenly Bea was picking Allie up, and setting her on the countertop. Bea's lips crashing against Allie's, and the blonde's legs wrapping around Bea pulling her as close as possible. Bea's hand cupping Allie's naked breast, she took the perfect pink nipple in fingers and gently playing with it. Bea kissed down Allie's jawline to her neck and nibbled gently where she knew Allie loved most making Allie moan. 

"Fuck me, that feels so good baby"

"What do you want me to do Allie, hmm? What does my naughty girl want?'

Allie moaned " ooh fuckk baby, i love when you talk like that" Bea grinned and, went and bite gently on Allie's bottom lip pulling it. Her hand slowly ran down Allie's soft skin, she felt the muscles twitching under her touch. Bea's fingers reaching the young blondes hot wet core. She rubbed Allie's clit, making the young blonde jump a little, she rubbed it then suddenly stuck 2 fingers into Allie. Making Allie moan loud and jump

"Oh fuck baby, love feeling inside me"

Bea pumped in and out of Allie, her mouth on Allie's nipple gently sucking and biting. She stopped suddenly and pulled out, making Allie scrunch her face. 

"What the hell babe?!" 

"Alliecat, i needed to taste you baby" she was about to put her fingers into her own mouth. Allie grabbed her wrist gently and put her fingers into her own mount. Tasting her self, she licked and sucked Bea's fingers. Bea moaning as she watching Allie's tongue move and feeling it on her fingers. Bea pulled Allie closer to the edge and went on her knees and looked up at Allie. 

"Ohh naughty girl, i absolutely need to taste you, and you licked my fingers clean. She looked up and locked eyes with Allie's blue eyes and plunged her tongue into the wet sweet core. Kissing it dirty making Allie grab the redheads head and pull her in tighter. 

" ohhhhh my god baby, ooohhh that feels soo good" 

Bea's tongue plunging into Allie's opening, 

"Fuckkkkk yes!!!" Allie moaning enjoying her girl's tongue deep inside her when Bea went back to sucking on her clit, putting 2 fingers inside Allie. She felt Allie's hips start to move along with Bea's fingers. She could feel the young women's walls tighten, 

"I'm close baby, go faster and harder baby" Bea moved faster, Allie's hip's bucking in rhythm with the redhead's fingers. One last flick of Allie's clit and she felt sweet juices flowing down her chin. Allie screaming Bea's name over and over, riding out her orgasm when Bea's fingers twitched and made Allie come harder. She screamed louder then she had ever before, and her orgasm ripping through her body. She had never felt such an intense orgasm in her life. Bea at this point had stood up, helping her girl ride through her orgasm. She watched Allie's face, she loved seeing Allie's face, she was absolutely beautiful.  
Allie's body fell into Bea's arms. 

"Holy fuck Bea that was amazing!" 

"Yeah?" She kissed Allie's lips tasting Allie's juices on her lips. 

"Fuck baby you taste so delicious" Bea's phone began to ring, making them both jump, and giggle. Bea went to answer it, while Allie got dressed. 

"Hey Will, whats up?"

"Bea, where are you. We were supposed to leave 5 min ago"

"What?" She looked at the time "oh shit, I'm so sorry, i uhh ummm got distracted"

"Okay well hurry up, we need to go, so move it" 

"Yes, of course, sorry, see you soon" she hung up,

"Allie we have to go, I'm late" 

"Yup let's go baby" she grabbed their sandwiches, and Bea cleaned up quickly and they headed out. As soon as they both were in the car, Bea moved closer to Allie, her hand on the blinds thigh as she ate her sandwich. When she was done she laid her head on her shoulder. Sighing she loved being so close to her Alliecat. They reached the private part of the airport, Allie pulled up and got out. Allie opened the door for Bea to get out, and then went and got Bea's suitcase and her own. She handed her car keys to a gentleman. Bea looking confused, while she saw two suitcases handed over to another gentleman. 

"Alliecat, what are you doing?" 

"Really?!?!" Bea squealed, Allie grinned and turned around and went down slightly for Bea to jump on her back. Bea grinned and jumped onto her back, her legs wrapping around the blonde. They both loved when Allie would piggyback Bea, made them feel connected.

Will stood on the private plane "well i see what kept you distracted" he said grinning

Bea moaned and hid her face in Allie's hair. She felt Allie's body shake with giggles. 

"Hi, I'm Allie, you must be Will," Allie said smiling 

"Hi Allie, okay ladies find a seat and sit down we are late"

"Sorry Will," Bea said sitting down, Allie sat down next to her. 

"Its fine, a little birdy told me you two would probably late"

Allie looked at Bea and winked at her,

"Sorry babe, i knew you could resist me," Allie said with a cheeky grin

"Allie not in front of my new boss" she whispered 

Which Will heard and he laughed with Allie. 

During the flight, Bea sat on Allie's lap, she could feel Bea's body shaking. She kissed Bea's cheek and whispered into her ear 

"Baby, I'm right here, your safe" her hand running up and done Bea's back

"I love you Alliecat" she kissed Allie and put her head on Allie's shoulder. She closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Allie sat and chatted with Will. Giggling when Bea started her light snoring, Will chuckling as well.


End file.
